Journaux croisés
by Chawia
Summary: Tôma et Mika. Comment se sont-ils rencontrés ? En parallèle avec le passé tragique d'Eiri, voici leur histoire. Collaboration avec Kira1230.
1. Chapter 1

**Crédits **: tous les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

* * *

_Journal de Mika Uesugi, 21 mai 2004_

Eiri rentre demain. J'ai encore du mal à le croire. Père m'a annoncé la nouvelle lorsque je suis rentrée tout à l'heure. Il avait l'air contrarié, mais il ne m'en a pas dit davantage. J'espère qu'il n'y a pas eu de problème. La fin de l'année scolaire, aux États-Unis, se situe plutôt début juillet. Enfin, j'en saurai plus demain.

Six ans. Cela fait six ans qu'il est parti. J'ai quitté un petit garçon, je vais retrouver un adolescent. Pour Tatsuha, il est quasiment un inconnu. Il n'avait que trois ans à son départ, il s'en souvient à peine. Et ce ne sont pas les quelques semaines qu'il a passées ici chaque été qui auront permis de compenser le temps perdu.

Père affirme que ce Tôma Seguchi qui l'a pris en charge est quelqu'un digne de confiance. Je ne demande qu'à le croire. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que ce n'est pas parce que Seguchi le père est quelqu'un de bien, en plus d'être un ami d'enfance du mien, qu'il en est forcément de même pour Seguchi le fils. Surtout si l'on prend en compte que cet individu travaille dans le milieu de l'industrie musicale. Claviériste d'un groupe de rock, ça ne faire guère sérieux.

Enfin, Eiri a l'air de bien s'entendre avec lui, c'est du moins ce qu'il dit sans ses lettres. Au moins, il nous a envoyé régulièrement des nouvelles. Maintenant, est-ce qu'il nous a dit toute la vérité, c'est une autre question. Elles sont belles, ses lettres. Très bien écrites, très fleuries. Mais plutôt impersonnelles.

Je me dis que j'aurais dû m'opposer à son départ. Mais j'étais jeune, à l'époque, et je ne savais pas comment gérer son mal être. Et puis, il y avait Tatsuha qui était tout petit et qui avait besoin de moi. Lorsque je le regarde, je crois revoir Eiri. Il a presque l'âge qu'avait Eiri à son départ, à présent, et il lui ressemble de façon hallucinante – à ceci près que ses yeux et cheveux sont noirs, alors que parce que je ne sais quel mystère génétique, Eiri les a dorés. De là vient tout le mal, d'ailleurs. À cause de cela, il s'est toujours senti différent, et sur un enfant aussi sensible, les résultats ont été ravageurs. À cela est venu se greffer le décès de mère. Comment croire qu'on puisse encore mourir en couches de nos jours ? Et pourtant c'est ce qui s'est passé. Hémorragie massive, à ce qu'on a dit, les médecins n'ont rien pu faire. J'avais quatorze ans. Plus de mère, un père qui ressemblait à un zombie, et un bébé orphelin, plus un petit frère qui sombrait dans la dépression. Qu'aurais-je pu faire ? J'ai refoulé mon chagrin, j'ai assuré l'urgence. Tenir la maison, m'occuper du bébé, surveiller les devoirs d'Eiri, travailler quand même à l'école… J'ai bien vu qu'il allait mal. J'ai pensé qu'avec le temps, il finirait pas surmonter sa peine. Mais au contraire, il s'est enfoncé. À l'école, il se montrait agressif envers ses camarades qui en retour ne faisaient que se moquer davantage de lui. À la maison, je devais sans cesse l'empêcher d'être brutal avec Tatsuha, à qui il reprochait clairement le décès de mère.

« Pourquoi c'est pas lui qui est mort ? » Voilà ce qu'il m'a sorti un jour que je le grondais parce qu'il avait collé une claque au bébé d'un an à peine qui n'avait eu le tort que de s'intéresser d'un peu trop près à son sac d'école.

Je n'ai pas su quoi lui répondre. Au contraire de lui, je n'en ai jamais voulu à Tatsuha. Sans doute parce que je l'ai élevé, je le considère un peu comme mon bébé… Même si selon l'intéressé, je suis beaucoup trop sévère avec lui. C'est pour ne pas sombrer dans l'excès inverse, s'il savait… Réflexion faite, je crois qu'il le sait. Tatsuha en devine toujours beaucoup plus qu'il ne laisse paraître. Les kamis soient loués, il n'a pas hérité de la sensibilité maladive d'Eiri. C'est un enfant plutôt facile, même s'il se montre volontiers farceur.

J'espère qu'Eiri aura surmonté son ressentiment à son égard. Ils se sont rarement croisés, lorsqu'il venait ici en vacances, père envoyait Tatsuha chez ses grands-parents, soi-disant pour ne pas me donner trop de travail. Maintenant, ils vont bien devoir apprendre à cohabiter. Et devinez sur qui tout va encore retomber ? Enfin ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas l'habitude.

Je pourrais déménager, à présent que j'ai mon diplôme de traductrice de langues anciennes. J'avoue y avoir songé, mais qui s'occuperait de père ? Tatsuha donne bien un coup de main, mais à neuf ans il est encore un peu jeune pour prendre en charge la maison. Et puis je tiens à être là pour le retour d'Eiri. Je m'en veux toujours d'avoir cédé aussi facilement lorsque père a annoncé qu'il allait partir à l'étranger avec Tôma Seguchi, parce qu'il se sentirait mieux dans un pays où sa différence physique ne serait pas un problème, et parce que ça lui ferait du bien de se changer les idées. Si j'avais été plus forte, s'il avait été plus présent… Nous nous sommes débarrassés de lui parce que cela nous soulageait de ne pas avoir à gérer son problème en plus du reste.

Je me demande quel type d'homme est ce Tôma Seguchi pour avoir accepté de prendre en charge un étranger, le fils d'une connaissance de son père, durant autant d'années. Je le verrai demain lorsqu'il ramènera Eiri. Je pourrais sans doute me renseigner sur les sites de fans, après tout leur groupe est parait-il célèbre, mais je déteste ce genre de littérature, et je ne m'intéresse pas du tout à la musique rock. Je préfère me faire ma propre opinion.

J'ai hâte d'être à demain.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Journal de Tôma Seguchi, 21 mai 2004_

Dans quelques heures, nous serons de retour au Japon.

Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que notre séjour à New York prendrait fin dans des circonstances aussi dramatiques. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que ce misérable Kitazawa se rendrait coupable d'un acte aussi monstrueux. C'est moi qui l'avais choisi pour être le répétiteur d'Eiri aux États-Unis. Il avait les meilleures références et Eiri l'adorait. Je n'ai rien vu, et c'est à cause de moi que tout est arrivé.

Eiri dort dans le siège voisin. Son sommeil est agité, et quoi d'étonnant après ce qu'il vient de vivre ? Jamais de ma vie je ne parviendrai à effacer de ma mémoire la première vision que j'ai eu de lui en entrant dans l'appartement : hagard, à demi nu et maculé de sang, le revolver tombé au sol devant lui. Pourquoi me suis-je absenté ? J'étais dans la cage d'escalier lorsque j'ai entendu les coups retentir. À quelques minutes près j'aurais pu éviter tout ceci. Je suis arrivé trop tard et les mains d'Eiri sont désormais couvertes de sang, son corps et son âme irrémédiablement meurtris.

Je n'ai pas pu le protéger. J'ai failli à ma parole, j'avais promis au père d'Eiri de veiller sur lui et malgré cela ce monstre de Kitazawa l'a blessé de la pire des manières.

Suis-je donc incapable de protéger ceux qui me sont chers ? J'avoue, lorsque mon père m'a demandé d'emmener Eiri à New York avec moi je n'ai pas particulièrement bondi de joie, d'autant que je n'avais en tête que la musique et Nittle Grasper. Nous débutions une carrière internationale et m'occuper d'un gamin de dix ans ne m'enchantait pas vraiment. Toutefois, je me suis très rapidement attaché à Eiri ; en quelques mois, il est devenu comme un petit frère pour moi. S'il était agressif et perturbé au Japon, il s'est très vite épanoui dans sa nouvelle existence new-yorkaise et s'est ouvert aux autres, dévoilant par là même ce qu'il était vraiment, un enfant sensible et attachant.

J'en suis même venu à imaginer que Yûta lui aurait ressemblé s'il avait eu son âge. Yûta, mon petit frère mort à six ans. Par ma faute, là encore. Mes parents m'avaient chargé de le surveiller. Il faisait chaud, c'était l'été ; j'avais treize ans et d'autres préoccupations en tête que jouer les baby-sitters. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, pourquoi il est sorti du jardin pendant que j'étais dans la maison, au téléphone avec un camarade, ni ce qui l'a poussé à s'approcher du canal qui coulait juste derrière notre demeure. Quand je me suis rendu compte de son absence, il était trop tard.

On ne se remet jamais vraiment d'une chose pareille, pas plus qu'on ne peut se libérer de la culpabilité qui vous étouffe jour après jour. Avec le temps, cependant, j'ai enfoui en moi mon chagrin, cadenassé ma peine et, tant bien que mal, j'ai repris le cours de ma vie.

Je n'ai jamais parlé de ce drame à personne. Je conserve depuis cette plaie dans mon cœur aux côtés du souvenir d'un petit garçon espiègle et souriant. En Eiri, j'avais retrouvé un peu de mon petit frère disparu et il a fallu que cet ignoble Kitazawa s'en prenne à lui de la pire des façons. Quand je suis arrivé dans l'appartement, Eiri avait déjà commis un acte irréparable mais s'il ne l'avait pas fait c'est moi qui me serais chargé d'éliminer cette ordure malfaisante comme on écrase une blatte sous son talon. Mais il était trop tard ; comme pour Yûta, tous les remords du monde n'y changeront rien.

J'ai tout arrangé vis-à-vis de la police ; j'ai maquillé la scène du crime et l'enquête a conclu à un crime crapuleux. Je ne reviens toujours pas du sang-froid dont j'ai fait preuve au cours de cette période, je me savais maître de mes nerfs mais j'étais surtout motivé par le besoin impérieux de protéger Eiri de la seule manière qu'il m'était encore possible de le faire, en le soustrayant à toute implication dans cette affaire, car je sais que sa santé mentale n'y aurait pas résisté.

À présent, il m'est impossible de laisser Eiri demeurer un seul jour de plus à New York. Il est toujours en état de choc et en dépit de tout ce qu'il a subi au Japon, c'est de sa famille dont il a le plus besoin. J'ai tout expliqué à Noriko ; Ryûichi et elle vont m'attendre ici, bien que je ne sache pas combien de temps je vais rester à Kyôto. Je sais que je peux compter sur elle pour gérer l'image des Nittle Grasper en mon absence. Pour l'heure, tout ce qui m'importe est le bien-être d'Eiri.

J'appréhende de rencontrer sa famille. Ils me l'avaient confié. Comment leur annoncer que je n'ai pas su honorer ma parole ?

XXXXXXXXXX

_Journal de Mika Uesugi, 22 mai 2004_

J'ai encore du mal à le croire. Comment une chose pareille a-t-elle pu arriver ? Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée de le confier à ce type ! Ces musiciens, ils fréquentent n'importe qui. Comment père a-t-il pu penser un seul instant qu'il saurait s'occuper d'un enfant ?

Et pourquoi le sort semble-t-il s'acharner sur notre famille ?

Je ne l'ai pas reconnu, lorsqu'il est entré, entre Tôma Seguchi et ce type étrange qui est paraît-il le chanteur de leur groupe. Il est aussi grand que moi, maintenant, et son visage a une expression glaciale que je ne lui avais jamais connue. Seguchi a annoncé qu'il avait à nous parler, et a demandé à son copain d'emmener les enfants au jardin. Eiri a refusé de suivre le mouvement, en disant qu'il était suffisamment grand, maintenant. Tatsuha a vaguement protesté, mais l'autre l'a appâté en faisant le clown avec un lapin en peluche rose, alors il a fini par le suivre. Tant mieux.

Je n'aurais pas voulu qu'il entende ce qui a suivi. Kami-sama, j'aurais aimé ne pas l'entendre moi-même ! Mon frère, un meurtrier… Le pire, je crois, c'est que durant tout le récit pas un muscle de son visage n'a bougé, comme si tout ça lui était indifférent. Seguchi lui aussi a fait preuve d'un remarquable détachement. Comme j'aurais aimé le gifler ! Mais naturellement, nous ne pouvions nous en prendre à lui, après tout, il a tout de même évité à Eiri d'aller en prison. Même si c'est de sa faute si Eiri en est arrivé là. Je n'ose penser à ce qu'il a vécu aux mains de cette ordure de Kitazawa.

Heureusement, il a pris rapidement congé. Tatsuha a commencé par râler, apparemment il s'entendait bien avec son nouveau copain, mais il a tout de suite arrêté en voyant les têtes que nous faisions. Naturellement, personne ne s'est donné la peine de lui répondre quand il a demandé ce qu'il se passait, et il a vite compris qu'il valait mieux ne pas poser de questions. A la place, il est allé préparer le repas. Je crois que j'en aurais été incapable.

Le repas a été plutôt silencieux, malgré les efforts louables de Tatsuha pour meubler le silence. Il a quand même réussi à faire parler un peu Eiri de la vie aux États-Unis, des généralités banales. Père et moi étions incapables de trouver nos mots.

Après le repas, Eiri est sorti. Père a voulu l'en empêcher, alors il l'a toisé d'un regard méprisant en lui disant :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il m'arrive de pire ? Et puis, je suis capable de me défendre, non ? »

Père est resté tétanisé. Quant à moi, ses paroles m'ont glacée jusqu'au cœur. Combien d'amertume se dissimulait derrière… Guérit-on jamais de ce genre de blessure ? Je dois me renseigner. Il faut que je sache comment agir dans ce genre de cas. Si on peut faire quelque chose.

Tatsuha a eu la mauvaise idée de tenter de profiter de la situation en demandant si dans ce cas, il pouvait aller chez son copain. Il a récolté une gifle magistrale – celle que Père n'osera plus jamais donner à Eiri et l'ordre d'aller immédiatement se coucher. Il est parti en se frottant la joue et en grommelant que c'était injuste, ce sur quoi il n'a pas totalement tort, mais il ne peut pas se rendre compte.

J'aurais voulu que jamais la route de notre famille ne croise celle de Tôma Seguchi. J'aurais voulu être plus forte, et m'occuper d'Eiri moi-même. Je l'aurais protégé… Mais s'il est une chose que la vie m'a apprise, c'est qu'on ne fait jamais machine arrière, et qu'il faut s'efforcer de continuer au mieux le chemin.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Journal de Tôma Seguchi, 22 mai 2004_

C'est fait. Eiri est de retour dans sa famille et Ryûichi et moi sommes à l'hôtel. J'aurais pu passer la nuit chez mes parents, mais compte tenu des circonstances, l'hôtel était préférable. Au moins, la compagnie de Ryûichi est un réconfort, bien que rien en ce moment ne puisse réellement me réconforter…

Je ne voulais pas qu'il m'accompagne au Japon mais en fin de compte c'est mieux qu'il soit venu avec moi, même s'il ne paraît pas avoir pris la pleine mesure du tourment que je traverse. Ou, plus certainement, il le devine très bien mais comme à son habitude il joue les clowns afin de tenter de me soustraire à mes idées noires de la même manière qu'il est si bien parvenu à le faire cette après-midi avec le petit Tatsuha. Allongé sur son lit, il converse avec Kumagorô et je l'entends expliquer avec force détail à la peluche qu'il serait bien que les Nittle Grasper poursuivent désormais leur carrière au Japon attendu que nous avons tout vu aux États-Unis. Évidemment, il a parfaitement raison. Il me connaît trop bien pour savoir qu'une fois de retour en Amérique il me sera impossible de reprendre le cours de mon existence comme si rien ne s'était passé. J'ai confusément pensé que ce pourrait être le cas mais à présent qu'Eiri n'est plus là, je sais très bien que j'en serai incapable.

Comment pourrais-je veiller sur lui si je ne suis pas à ses côtés ?

Je sais bien qu'il est à présent avec les siens mais j'ai vu aussi que son père paraissait totalement débordé par les événements. Je n'oublierai jamais son regard quand je lui ai appris quel acte irréparable avait commis Eiri afin d'échapper à ses bourreaux. C'était de la légitime défense, le geste d'un adolescent terrifié qui vient de subir la pire chose de sa vie et je n'ai rien vu dans ses yeux qui ressemblait à de la compassion. _Ce gamin ne nous apportera jamais que des ennuis_, voilà ce que j'ai pu lire en cet instant. Ce n'est pas de cela dont Eiri a besoin.

Ces gens m'en veulent et c'est bien normal. Ils ne m'ont pas adressé de reproches, bien sûr, mais je l'ai très nettement senti dans l'attitude de la sœur d'Eiri. Elle n'a rien dit mais tout dans sa personne me reprochait d'avoir manqué à ma parole et d'avoir été incapable de protéger celui qui m'avait été confié. Elle, au moins, semble sincèrement se soucier d'Eiri et j'espère qu'elle pourra lui offrir le réconfort dont il a besoin.

Que faire à présent ? Les Nittle Grasper sont célèbres de l'autre côté du Pacifique. À force de travail nous sommes parvenus à nous faire une place aux côtés des grands groupes américains. J'ai toujours cru en notre réussite depuis le jour où Noriko, Ryûichi et moi avons foulé le sol des États-Unis pour la première fois. Cela n'a bien sûr pas été facile et, dans l'adversité, je me suis rapidement découvert des talents de négociateur hors pair. La vérité est que Nittle Grasper n'est pas qu'un groupe ; il est la quintessence de ce qui est le meilleur de nous trois. C'est pour cela que je suis intimement convaincu que le succès sera là si nous revenons au Japon. Plus que trois amis, nous sommes une équipe rompue à tous les mécanismes de cette industrie dans laquelle tous les coups sont permis et qui se révèle d'une implacable férocité sitôt que s'éteignent les lumières de la scène.

Plus rien ne me retient aux États-Unis à présent. Je sais déjà que Ryûichi me suivra quoi qu'il advienne, comme il l'a toujours fait depuis que j'ai fait sa connaissance, au collège. Quant à Noriko, je pense qu'elle sera heureuse de se rapprocher du professeur Ukai attendu qu'elle est restée en contact avec lui depuis l'hiver dernier et nos courtes vacances à Rusutsu.

Je sais bien que ma mon rôle auprès d'Eiri est terminé et que je n'ai pas pu le protéger mais je ne peux pas me résoudre à le laisser seul ici. J'ai passé tant de temps en sa compagnie que je suis persuadé de mieux le connaître et le comprendre que n'importe quel membre de sa propre famille.

Je repars demain pour New York. Le temps de régler quelques affaires et les Nittle Grasper retrouveront enfin le sol japonais.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Journal de Mika Uesugi, 31 mai 2004_

Je ne le reconnais plus. Petit, il était adorable. Un peu moins après la mort de mère, c'est certain, mais il était perturbé. Là… C'est un glaçon, doublé d'un voyou. Père passe son temps à lui hurler dessus, et à lui reprocher le mauvais exemple qu'il donne à son petit frère. Lequel petit frère passe le maximum de temps possible chez ses copains, ou, quand il est à la maison, écoute en boucle et à fond le CD des Nittle Grasper que l'autre abruti de chanteur a eu l'idée imbécile de lui offrir. Nittle Grasper. Ça ne veut même rien dire, et pourtant il paraît qu'ils sont célèbres, aux États-Unis. Même la radio ne parle plus que de ça, depuis qu'ils ont annoncé leur retour au Japon. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'imagine, que je le laisserai encore approcher de mon frère ?

Le père Seguchi est venu, l'autre jour, pour s'excuser de ce qui s'était passé. Enfin il ne connaît pas les détails, heureusement, mais il a bien saisi qu'il y avait eu un problème (c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire…) Père l'a mis à la porte, et voilà comment se termine une amitié de plus de soixante ans. C'est triste.

Là il est avec une vieille peau du temple qui est venue se plaindre de ce qu'Eiri lui avait manqué de respect. Je veux bien la croire : il ne semble respecter rien, ni personne. Il refuse avec la dernière énergie de se rendre au lycée (alors que c'est juste le début de l'année scolaire) et passe ses journées à traîner on ne sait où.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je me rends bien compte qu'il n'agit ainsi que parce qu'il est malheureux, mais je suis impuissante à l'aider. Il ne me laisse même pas l'approcher, bon sang ! La seule personne qu'il semble vaguement prêt à tolérer, c'est ce fichu Tôma Seguchi. Il ne supporte pas, d'ailleurs, qu'on le critique devant lui.

Il refuse également de prendre part aux cérémonies du temple, ce qu'il devrait pourtant en sa qualité de fils aîné. Pour ma part, je suis une fille, donc je ne peux remplir certaines tâches. J'avoue que ces aspects de la tradition me portent sur les nerfs. Une fille vaut dix garçons, tout le monde sait ça. C'est juste que nous aimons à leur laisser croire qu'ils sont les plus forts (c'est fragile, un égo de garçon) mais parfois justement, ils s'y croient un peu trop. Bref, résultat de tout ça : c'est Tatsuha qui se retrouve engagé à côté de père. D'accord, il est grand pour son âge, mais je crois que père oublie complètement, par moment, que ce n'est encore qu'un enfant.

Comme Eiri. Enfin, il devrait encore l'être, s'il n'y avait pas eu ce drame. Kamis, s'il n'était pas déjà mort, je n'hésiterais pas à traverser le Pacifique pour mettre une balle dans la tête de ce Kitazawa.

Au moins, ce qui était ma plus grande crainte n'a pas lieu d'être : il ignore royalement Tatsuha, qui en retour lui voue une dévotion quasi comique. Il a complètement idéalisé son frère, et en plus il ne le connaissait pas avant, donc il ne se rend pas compte. Il voit juste qu'Eiri tient tête au vieux, et ça, ça lui plaît. Il commence même à copier certaines de ses attitudes, sauf que si père n'osera plus jamais, je crois, lever la main sur Eiri, il ne se gêne pas avec Tatsuha.

Autant dire que l'atmosphère est très loin d'être au beau fixe. Avec tout ça, j'ai du mal à me concentrer sur mon travail, et pourtant je dois avoir terminé cette traduction pour le premier juillet.

_Un peu plus tard_

J'ai confisqué le CD de Tatsuha qui en a quasiment fait une crise de nerfs. Marre d'écouter sa musique, ça m'empêche de me concentrer. Pour une fois, Eiri est d'accord avec moi : sur le plan musical, au moins, ses goûts n'ont pas changé. Nous préférons de loin la musique classique. Tatsuha nous a traités d'affreux rétrogrades, ce qui m'a fait rire. Pas Eiri. Je me demande si j'entendrai un jour de nouveau le son de son rire, ou simplement, si je le verrai un jour de nouveau sourire.

Yûkio m'a appelée pour que nous sortions en boîte ce week-end, mais je n'ai pas trop le cœur à ça. Même si, effectivement, j'aurais bien besoin de me changer les idées. Mais je connais Yûkio, elle va encore chercher à me caser avec le premier venu, et cela a le don de m'exaspérer. Flûte, je ne sors pas avec n'importe qui sous le prétexte qu'être célibataire, ça fait pitié. Mes exigences sont tout de même un peu plus hautes que ça. Et puis je n'ai pas encore un âge canonique, même si mon dernier flirt a pris la tangente en courant lorsque Tatsuha s'est mis en tête de lui faire croire qu'il était mon fils. Sale gosse. Enfin je verrai dans quel état d'esprit je suis samedi.

Samedi… Ce n'est pas le jour où les Nittle Grasper sont censés rentrer des États-Unis ? Me voilà moi aussi contaminée par la folie générale. En même temps ce n'est pas comme si les journaux parlaient de quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il faut croire que l'actualité est bien vide, en ce moment.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Journal de Tôma Seguchi, 17 juin 2004_

Je trouve enfin un peu de temps pour mettre à jour mon journal.

Bien entendu, je m'attendais à ce que nous soyons très sollicités à l'occasion de notre retour au Japon ; pour tout dire, j'ai travaillé d'arrache-pied pour que ce soit le cas mais le résultat a dépassé toutes mes espérances. N'eût été la cause de cette décision de « revenir aux sources », je ne pourrais que me féliciter du succès retentissant que rencontrent les Nittle Grasper.

Nous sommes partis très tôt pour les États-Unis. Non sur un coup de tête, bien sûr, mais quand j'y repense nous étions bien jeunes et je dois reconnaître qu'une chance insolente a accompagné nos débuts car le talent seul et le travail ne font pas tout dans le monde si particulier qui est le notre. Qui peut dire de quelle manière aurait évolué notre carrière si nous étions restés au Japon ? Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est en vedettes que nous avons été accueillis et notre dernier album, sorti en janvier et qui a atteint une place tout à fait honorable au Billboard en début d'année, s'est d'emblée placé au quatrième rang des ventes à l'Oricon. Noriko, Ryûichi et moi enchaînons les shows télévisés et les émissions de radio et nous ne comptons plus les contacts reçus de la part de managers souhaitant gérer notre carrière. Sur le plan professionnel, la réussite est au rendez-vous.

Toute médaille ayant son revers, toutefois, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps à consacrer à Eiri. La situation est absurde si l'on pense que j'ai quitté les États-Unis afin d'être plus proche de lui. Toujours quelque peu en délicatesse avec mes parents, je me suis pour l'instant établi dans un hôtel, à Kyôto, tandis que Noriko et Ryûichi séjournent provisoirement dans leur famille. Je voudrais vraiment pouvoir passer plus de temps en compagnie d'Eiri, mais mes obligations ne me le permettent guère. À chaque fois que je le retrouve, cependant, je suis frappé par la froideur qui se dégage de lui et j'ai du mal à reconnaître dans cet adolescent glacial et inexpressif le petit Eiri si affectueux qui partageait ses rêves avec moi.

Nous nous sommes vus samedi dernier ; je lui avais fixé rendez-vous dans un café du vieux quartier de la ville. Au détour de la conversation – dont j'ai été le principal à faire les frais – il m'a tranquillement annoncé qu'il n'avait aucunement l'intention de reprendre ses études et que le devenir du temple familial lui importait à peu près autant qu'une guigne. Il ne m'a manifesté aucune agressivité mais j'ai eu la douloureuse impression d'avoir face à moi un parfait étranger qui aurait volé la place de mon cher Eiri. Je sais qu'il a besoin de temps, que les événements de New York sont encore trop récents, mais au fond de moi je redoute plus que tout qu'Eiri ne redevienne jamais véritablement celui qu'il était avant. Bien qu'il ne m'en ait rien dit, je sais par un contact qu'il a de mauvaises fréquentations et qu'il s'est retrouvé impliqué dans des bagarres à deux reprises. Sans aborder le sujet, je lui ai réaffirmé que, si jamais il venait à avoir des problèmes, il pouvait m'en faire part et que je ferais tout mon possible pour l'aider.

Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles depuis mais il n'est pas du genre à appeler ; plus maintenant. Par mesure de précaution, néanmoins, j'ai chargé une vieille connaissance de discrètement garder un œil sur lui et de me prévenir au cas où les choses viendraient à tourner au vilain. Dans cette éventualité, je me réserve le droit d'intervenir personnellement.

Je pars demain pour Tokyo afin de m'entretenir avec le directeur de Kaze Productions, une petite maison de disques avec laquelle je suis entrée en contact sitôt ma décision de revenir au Japon arrêtée. Ma décision, à nos débuts, de toujours conserver notre indépendance vis à vis des majors de l'industrie musicale n'a pas toujours remporté l'adhésion de notre entourage mais après coup ce choix s'est révélé payant et à présent que Nittle Grasper a les reins solides, j'ai encore moins envie de dépendre d'une grosse boîte de productions. D'après ce que je sais, Kaze est tout à fait ce qu'il nous faut et je suppose que, pour eux, notre demande est une fantastique aubaine qui se présente ; les atouts majeurs sont donc de mon côté. Ceci fait, je passerai voir Eiri, je lui ai acheté un roman qui, je pense, devrait lui plaire.

Étant donné l'atmosphère qui semble régner au sein de la famille Uesugi, il doit avoir besoin de se changer un peu les idées.

_À suivre… _

_

* * *

_Billboard : Le _Billboard Hot 100_, établi par le Billboard magazine, est le classement hebdomadaire des ventes de disques aux États-Unis.


	2. Chapter 2

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

**CHAPITRE II**

_Journal de Mika Uesugi, 19 juin 2004_

J'ai honte de mes frères. Les deux. Et je ne parle pas de mon père. À se demander comment je peux appartenir à cette famille de dingues.

Tôma Seguchi est passé hier en fin de journée. Je ne peux pas dire que j'étais enchantée, d'autant que je suis vraiment en retard sur mes traductions, mais avant que j'aie pu dire quoi que ce soit, Tatsuha s'est jeté sur lui comme un vautour sur un cadavre encore frais pour lui demander si, par hasard, il n'aurait pas un exemplaire du dernier album des Nittle Grasper à lui donner. Ai-je dit que cet enfant était raisonnable? Cela reste vrai de façon générale, à condition qu'on évite de prononcer le nom fatidique, auquel cas il vire hystérique. Si ma route vient un jour à croiser de nouveau celle de Ryûichi Sakuma, je lui arracherai les yeux pour avoir enfoncé ses bêtises dans la tête d'un petit garçon innocent.

Père est sorti de son bureau, a constaté qui était là, et a fait demi-tour aussi sec. Charmant.

Quant à Eiri, il était comme d'habitude aux abonnés absents.

Résultat : étant, moi, bien élevée, j'ai renvoyé Tatsuha dans sa chambre qui est devenue en peu de temps un temple à la gloire de Ryûichi Sakuma, et j'ai tenu compagnie à notre invité. Qui, si l'on fait abstraction de son métier et de ce qui s'est passé est un homme tout à fait charmant. Enfin, charmant… Charmant à la manière de ce serpent-dragon dans l'histoire préférée de Tatsuha : envoûtant au point que vous ne pouvez plus en détacher les yeux, jusqu'au moment où vous vous faites mordre. Ceci pour dire qu'à mon avis Seguchi junior est un homme dangereux. Je n'ai aucun mal à croire qu'il ait pu manipuler la police new-yorkaise au moment des événements.

Nous avons parlé d'Eiri, évidemment. Quoi d'autre? J'ai pris, je l'avoue, un malin plaisir à souligner à quel point il va mal, comme si le fait de lire, trop brièvement, la douleur dans ses yeux verts allait apaiser la mienne. Je deviens horrible, moi aussi.

Alors j'ai dévié la conversation vers d'autres sujets, les souvenirs d'école par exemple, c'est en principe sans danger. J'ai été surprise d'apprendre qu'il est allé au même lycée privé que moi, deux ans en avance. Je n'imaginais pas les membres d'un groupe de rock aussi cultivés, d'autant que je suis allée vérifier : il a eu d'excellents résultats. Finalement père ne mentait pas lorsqu'il affirmait que le fils de son meilleur ami était un si bon élève. Histoire de me motiver pour avoir mon examen final avec mention. Je me demande ce qu'il va trouver pour Tatsuha. Lui promettre une photo dédicacée de Ryûichi Sakuma? Enfin d'ici qu'il en arrive à ce niveau d'étude, sa folie subite lui aura passé. J'espère. Quant à Eiri, cela semble plutôt mal parti.

Et voilà comment nous en sommes revenus à mon cher frère et à ses perspectives d'étude. Il paraît qu'il se passionne pour la lecture, première nouvelle. L'influence de cette pourriture de Kitazawa, à ce qu'en dit Seguchi. Comment Eiri peut-il se passionner pour quelque chose qui lui vient de cet homme? Toujours d'après Seguchi, qui semble avoir été son confident privilégié, Eiri éprouvait quelque chose de très fort pour son professeur. De la dévotion qui aurait pu se changer en… Mais je préfère ne pas envisager cette hypothèse. Il est plus facile de voir mon frère comme une victime. Et pourtant, il est toujours vivant, alors que l'autre est mort. Justice ? Sincèrement, il y a des jours où je suis heureuse de ne pas être magistrate.

Eiri est rentré au moment où, en désespoir de cause, Seguchi s'apprêtait à prendre congé. Si celui-ci a souri en le voyant, un sourire chaud, sincère, que je devine probablement très rare chez lui, les traits d'Eiri sont restés figés et glacés. Même lorsque Seguchi lui a donné le roman, ce pour quoi il l'a tout de même remercié. Je commençais à croire qu'il avait oublié les formules de politesse.

J'ouvrais déjà la bouche pour lui conseiller de se montrer un peu plus enthousiaste lorsque Seguchi m'a retenue d'une main posée sur mon bras. Il a secoué doucement la tête pour dire que ce n'était pas grave, et j'ai froncé les sourcils. J'aime beaucoup Eiri, et je suis désolée de ce qui lui est arrivé, mais ce n'est pas en le traitant comme un bibelot fragile qu'on va arranger la situation. Père a pris rendez-vous pour lui chez un psy, mais je doute que cela soit d'une grande efficacité tant qu'il continuera à s'enfermer dans sa tour d'ivoire.

Eiri en a profité pour prendre la tangente, et Seguchi pour me demander si j'étais libre à dîner demain soir. Je suis restée figée par la surprise. Un rendez-vous ? Mais pourquoi ? Étant donnée la situation, je ne peux hélas pas attribuer la demande à mon charme naturel. Je ne peux qu'en déduire qu'il a d'autres révélations à me faire, et je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir envie de les entendre. J'ai cependant accepté. Je ne pouvais guère faire autrement sans grever davantage l'ardoise grossièreté de la famille, qui n'en a vraiment aucun besoin.

Demain soir, j'irai donc redorer le blason de la famille et apprendre probablement d'autres vérités désagréables. Je devrais demander à père de pratiquer un exorcisme, à l'occasion, nous avons du offenser un yokai particulièrement puissant.

Et je jure que si Tatsuha prononce une seule fois le nom de Nittle Grasper ou de Ryûichi Sakuma durant la soirée, je me servirai de son sang pour pratiquer ledit exorcisme !

XXXXXXXXXX

_Journal de Tôma Seguchi, 20 juin 2004_

La soirée avec Mika Uesugi s'est bien passée ; voilà une femme qui sait ce qu'elle veut et qui ne s'en laisse pas conter. Je n'en ai pas souvent rencontré de pareilles et je dois dire que c'est tout à son avantage.

Je mentirai en disant que c'est son seul charme seul qui m'a poussé à l'inviter au restaurant, bien qu'elle soit véritablement très belle et je doute que beaucoup d'hommes demeurent insensibles en sa présence ; en réalité, je l'ai fait en partie pour mieux connaître la seule personne qui me semble sensée dans cette famille. Le paternel est complètement dépassé et doit de plus se consacrer au temple. Le petit frère est encore trop jeune et, à ce que m'a dit Mika, totalement obnubilé par les Nittle Grasper depuis qu'il a fait la connaissance de Ryûichi, le mois dernier. Un amour de groupie qui n'a pas l'air de plaire à Mika, bien qu'elle n'en ait rien dit, mais j'ai bien vu à son expression qu'il aurait mieux valu que je m'abstienne de lui remettre le CD dédicacé de notre dernier album que Tatsuha m'a réclamé hier.

Nos premiers échanges ont quelque peu manqué de spontanéité, je dois dire, et je l'ai sentie sur la défensive. Au fil de la conversation cependant, j'ai cru comprendre qu'elle attendait quelque révélation importante concernant Eiri, raison pour laquelle elle avait accepté mon invitation en premier lieu. Je n'en avais aucune à lui faire. Je désirais simplement mieux la connaître, savoir si cette belle jeune femme altière et froide correspondait au portrait qu'en avait dressé Eiri quand il me parlait avec admiration de sa grande sœur qui, du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, avait pris la place de leur mère disparue.

Nous avons parlé d'Eiri, bien sûr. Je ne saurais dire s'il s'agit d'une bonne chose de l'envoyer consulter un psychiatre mais son état ne parait pas s'améliorer depuis son retour. Mika a l'air de penser que c'est nécessaire mais il est vrai qu'elle vit avec lui au quotidien à présent et qu'elle a un meilleur aperçu que moi de ce qui se passe. Personnellement, j'ai catégoriquement refusé d'exposer mes sentiments devant n'importe lequel de ces gens après le décès de Yûta mais je peux difficilement comparer ma situation à celle d'Eiri.

Petit à petit, j'ai senti qu'un peu de sa réserve disparaissait et nous avons commencé à parler de nous. J'ai rapidement découvert que Mika avait un remarquable franc-parler et elle m'a dit sans détour ce qu'elle pensait de Nittle Grasper, musicalement parlant. Son opinion n'était pas très flatteuse mais on ne peut pas toujours faire l'unanimité, n'est-ce pas ? Si elle a paru surprise d'apprendre que Noriko et moi avions étudié le piano plusieurs années – Noriko a même suivi l'enseignement du Conservatoire – elle ne porte en revanche définitivement pas Ryûichi dans son cœur ce qui est assez étonnant dans la mesure où il n'a en général aucun effort à faire pour séduire son entourage, le petit Tatsuha en est la dernière preuve en date. Mika, elle, paraît totalement immunisée contre son charme naturel. Cette jeune femme est décidément différente des autres et c'est loin de me déplaire. Je suis plutôt bon juge des caractères et je sens bien que, sous son apparente sévérité, elle est sensible et dévouée à ceux qu'elle aime. Contrairement à son père, elle a à cœur d'aider Eiri pour lui et no pour sauvegarder la bonne image de la famille Uesugi, singulièrement mise à mal ces derniers temps par les agissements de l'héritier du temple.

Le repas achevé, je lui ai donné mon numéro de téléphone afin qu'elle puisse me contacter au cas où quelque chose se passerait mal avec Eiri. Je sais bien tout ne va déjà pas bien, justement, mais on ne sait jamais. Et puis… Eh bien, je lui ai avoué que je trouvais sa compagnie agréable et que j'aurais plaisir à la revoir. Ce n'est pas quelqu'un qui a l'air d'apprécier les flagorneries habituelles aussi ai-je décidé de jouer franc-jeu car il n'est pas non plus dans ma nature de dire les choses de manière détournée. Elle a eu l'air d'apprécier ce dernier point.

Les négociations avec Kaze Productions sont en passe d'aboutir et l'heure est venue pour moi de quitter Kyôto. Il ne suffit pas que Nittle Grasper ait fait un retour réussi au Japon, nous devons maintenant entamer une nouvelle étape de notre carrière et ce ne sera possible que si je pars m'installer à Tôkyô, en compagnie de Noriko et Ryûichi. L'ancienne Heian est trop pleine de souvenirs, de toute façon.

D'ici quelques temps je m'éloignerai d'Eiri mais je sais que je peux faire confiance à Mika pour veiller sur lui puisque, désormais, c'est à elle de le faire.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Journal de Mika Uesugi, 21 septembre 2004_

La réponse m'est parvenue ce matin : je suis acceptée pour un poste d'assistante au professeur Murakami à l'université de Todaï. Il y a longtemps que j'avais fait la demande, avant que j'apprenne le retour d'Eiri. Sans grand espoir à vrai dire, je pensais être trop jeune pour être retenue. Il paraît que mon mémoire de dernière année a fait grande impression.

Je dois donner ma réponse avant la fin de la semaine. J'avoue que je ne sais pas quoi faire. D'un côté, professionnellement, c'est une opportunité qui ne se représentera pas. Et je pourrais emmener Eiri avec moi : il n'est pas question de le laisser seul avec père, et changer d'air pourrait lui être bénéfique. Encore que je me demande si quoi que ce soit est encore capable de le tirer du marasme dans lequel il s'embourbe. Et puis à Tôkyô, il y a Tôma Seguchi, qui est la seule personne au monde qui ne semble pas lui être totalement indifférente. Cela lui ferait certainement du bien de le voir régulièrement, et pour ma part je ne serais pas fâchée de pouvoir passer le relais, de temps en temps. Finalement, ce n'est pas le mauvais garçon que j'imaginais. Pour un membre d'un groupe de rock, il est même étonnamment cultivé. Par ailleurs il semble sincèrement attaché à Eiri, ce qui n'est pas étonnant si on considère qu'ils ont tout de même vécu six ans ensemble. Il affiche une surface froide et polie, mais j'ai l'impression que derrière, il y a plus de sensibilité qu'il ne veut bien le reconnaître, et autre chose encore, mais je me fais peut-être des idées.

Bref, tout semble pencher en faveur du départ, à part une chose : Tatsuha. Bien sûr, si je lui pose la question, il va jouer les grands et affirmer qu'il peut très bien se débrouiller tout seul, n'empêche qu'il n'a que neuf ans. Et que d'une certaine façon, c'est un peu mon bébé. J'ai l'impression que je vais l'abandonner. Non. Je vais l'abandonner. Ce n'est qu'un tout petit garçon qui s'amuse à jouer aux grands, et qui rêve aux étoiles. Enfin, à une étoile en particulier, en l'occurrence. Il se raccroche à ce qu'il peut, j'imagine. Est-ce que je peux vraiment le laisser ? Il ne faut pas compter sur père pour lui prêter quelque attention que ce soit. Si je pars, il sera vraiment livré à lui-même. C'est un gamin intelligent, il travaille bien à l'école, et il sait aussi plus ou moins tenir la maison, mais tout de même.

J'ai l'impression de devoir faire un choix entre mes deux frères, et ça me déchire le cœur. Pourquoi tout doit donc toujours être si compliqué ?

_25 septembre _

Je pars, et j'emmène Eiri avec moi. Nous allons la semaine prochaine à Tôkyô pour que je puisse rencontrer le professeur Murakami et signer les papiers pour mon contrat. Je voulais aller à l'hôtel, mais Eiri a appelé Tôma Seguchi pour lui demander s'il pouvait nous héberger. Je n'aurais jamais osé, pour ma part, après tout il est une célébrité, mais cela ne semble pas poser de problème à Eiri. Plus exactement, il s'en fiche, comme de tout le reste. Enfin, au moins nous ferons des économies. Il faudra également que je m'occupe de nous trouver un logement, ce qui à Tôkyô n'a rien d'évident, surtout dans un délai aussi court : le contrat commence au premier novembre. Et aussi que je trouve un établissement scolaire qui accepte Eiri en cours d'année, ce qui là non plus ne va pas être facile étant donné son dossier : il a été depuis juin plus souvent absent que présent en cours.

Tatsuha a déclaré qu'il n'y avait aucun problème à partir du moment où je promettais de lui rapporter tout ce que je pourrai sur les Nittle Grasper en général et Ryûichi Sakuma en particulier. Son obsession m'agace, mais j'ai également l'impression qu'il s'abrite derrière pour cacher ses véritables sentiments, ce doit être de famille. Plus tard j'ai voulu aller le voir dans sa chambre, mais il avait fermé la porte et mis le dernier tube du groupe à fond. En collant mon oreille au battant, j'ai cru entendre des bruits de sanglots, mais ce n'était peut-être que l'écho de mes craintes. De toutes façons, le sort en est jeté, il va bien falloir qu'il se débrouille. Père affirme qu'il s'occupera de lui, mais je sais qu'il n'en fera rien. En dehors du temple, il n'a guère le sens des réalités. Il paraît plutôt soulagé du départ d'Eiri et m'a répété au moins dix fois qu'il comptait sur moi, grande fille raisonnable, pour bien veiller sur mon petit frère. Eiri lui, est parti sans attendre la fin du sermon sur les responsabilités qui pèsent sur l'aîné de la famille Uesugi.

Yûkio m'a dit qu'elle était ravie pour moi, et qu'à Tôkyô j'aurai plus de chance de tomber sur un beau parti. Franchement, comme si le seul but d'une fille dans la vie, c'était de se marier et d'avoir des enfants ! En ce qui me concerne, j'ai suffisamment donné en matière de responsabilités familiales. Il faudrait vraiment que je perde la tête pour vouloir me marier, et à mon avis, ce n'est pas près d'arriver.

C'est un nouvel épisode de ma vie qui s'annonce, et même si le ciel est loin d'être dégagé, j'espère que je saurai en profiter.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Journal de Tôma Seguchi, 28 septembre 2004_

Fumiyuki vient de m'appeler et tout est réglé pour l'appartement. Mika et Eiri pourront y emménager le 30, bien que je sois parfaitement disposé à les héberger plus longuement. Seulement, je sais que Mika n'acceptera pas. Elle est extrêmement fière et a à cœur de se débrouiller par ses propres moyens, ce qui est tout à son honneur, mais je crains qu'elle ne le soit un peu trop. Lorsque j'ai proposé de l'aider dans ses recherches elle a poliment mais fermement décliné mon offre, disant que j'étais déjà assez gentil de les héberger, Eiri et elle, le temps qu'elle effectue ses démarches. Comme si j'avais pu décliner une demande d'Eiri ! Voyant que le temps pressait, j'ai fait jouer mes connaissances et le résultat ne s'est pas fait attendre : un petit appartement à Kodenmacho, non loin du centre-ville. Ce n'est pas très grand, certes, mais au moins elle n'aura plus ce souci au moment de débuter dans ses nouvelles fonctions. J'espère seulement qu'elle ne me tiendra pas rigueur de m'être quelque peu immiscé dans ses affaires.

Quant à savoir si Eiri va trouver un lycée, avec son dossier scolaire, c'est une toute autre histoire. Malheureusement, dans ce domaine, je ne peux pas faire grand-chose… J'ai essayé de le raisonner, mais s'il ne s'est pas braqué comme il le fait systématiquement avec sa sœur il m'a clairement affirmé se moquer éperdument de décrocher des diplômes et que s'il devait envisager une quelconque profession, ce serai romancier. Et, pour bien enfoncer le clou, il a ajouté avec un vilain sourire qu'on pouvait être à peu de choses près analphabète et gagner des millions, comme un certain Sakuma de mes amis. L'attaque était basse ; Ryûichi n'a jamais été une lumière à l'école mais il a du génie pour tout ce qui a trait à la musique et s'il ne joue pas d'un instrument c'est tout simplement parce que cela ne l'intéresse pas. Il a une oreille extraordinaire mais, comme il le dit, il préfère laisser les autres jouer pour se consacrer uniquement à ce qui le passionne. Il est absolument incapable de lire une partition mais, et je peux en attester, il restitue tout de mémoire sans se tromper. Il est comme un diamant brut qui s'est poli au fil du temps et au gré de ses inspirations sans laisser qui que ce soit l'influencer. Eiri, lui… Eh bien, il n'a pas encore fait ses preuves mais s'il est vraiment convaincu de pouvoir devenir romancier, je le crois.

Il y a peut-être une part de peur dans son refus d'intégrer un lycée. Il a quitté le Japon à cause des moqueries sur son physique si particulier et je doute qu'il garde un bon souvenir de ses années d'école. À New York, il a eu un précepteur pendant des années. Il n'a sans doute plus l'habitude d'une scolarité classique et je peux comprendre sa réticence à retourner dans cet univers. Peut-être devrais-je en parler à Mika, en fin de compte ? Même si nous ne passons pas énormément de temps ensemble – je passe en ce moment une partie de mes journées à répéter en vue de notre première tournée depuis notre retour – notre cohabitation se passe sans problèmes. Hier soir, nous sommes allés au restaurant et nous avons discuté un long moment une fois le repas fini. Eiri se contentant, la plupart du temps, de répondre par monosyllabes, Mika et moi avons assuré le gros de la conversation et il se trouve que nous avons plus de points communs que ce nous l'aurions supposé, même en ce qui concerne Nittle Grasper son opinion demeure inébranlable. Heureusement, mon univers musical ne se limite pas à la J-Pop et nous avons achevé la soirée en évoquant les opéras romantiques du dix-neuvième siècle. Au moins ne me considère-t-elle pas comme un parfait Béotien. Après coup, je lui ai proposé de passer assister un de ces jours à une de nos répétitions, si elle a un peu de temps libre. Je suis persuadé qu'elle s'entendra bien avec Noriko.

Ryûichi vient de me téléphoner, il a écris un nouveau texte au saut du lit – j'ai toujours désapprouvé son rythme de vie et j'estime que 11h30 n'est pas une bonne heure pour débuter sa journée – et veut absolument me le montrer car, a-t-il dit, « Ce serait bien d'inclure une nouveauté dans notre tournée de reprise. » Sur ce point là, je ne peux que lui donner raison.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Journal de Mika Uesugi, 30 septembre 2004_

Eiri se conduit de façon vraiment immonde. Même si je partage son opinion au sujet de Sakuma (il n'y a bien que Tatsuha, dans la famille, pour ne pas voir la vérité en face) il n'avait pas à l'exprimer de la sorte devant Tôma qui nous fait la faveur de nous héberger. Je n'aurais jamais pensé, d'ailleurs, qu'il puisse exister des appartements aussi luxueux sur Tôkyô. Ça va nous faire tout drôle lorsque nous nous retrouverons dans notre petit appartement à Kodenmacho. Encore que je ne me fasse aucune illusion sur le rôle que Tôma a joué dans cette histoire : le temps moyen pour trouver un studio, ici, approche plutôt des six mois. Alors un logement en centre ville pour un loyer raisonnable… Enfin ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix, de toutes façons. Il faudra tout de même que je trouve un moyen de remercier discrètement Tôma.

Nous sommes parvenus à la conclusion qu'il valait mieux pour Eiri s'en tenir à la solution des cours par correspondance. Il est clair qu'il n'est pas prêt pour retourner au lycée, quant au professeur particulier, c'est hors de question pour des raisons évidentes. Avantage : comme je travaillerai pas mal de chez moi, je pourrai garder un oeil sur lui en permanence. Inconvénient : je l'aurai sur le dos tout le temps.

J'ignorais à quel point cela peut faire du bien de rentrer le soir et d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler. Je veux dire, vraiment parler, pas écouter les bavardages d'un écolier ou les complaintes d'un père à propos de la gestion du temple. Tôma m'écoute, et nous cherchons ensemble des solutions. Ça me donne une impression bizarre de ne plus être seule à porter le poids du monde sur mes épaules, mais c'est plutôt agréable. Enfin, il ne faut pas que je m'habitue trop, nous ne sommes là que jusqu'à la fin de la semaine prochaine (les papiers prennent plus de temps que prévu, il me manquait certains documents et d'administration prend un temps infini pour les délivrer). Après je serai de nouveau seule à bord.

Je téléphone tous les soirs à Tatsuha, il a l'air de bien s'en sortir, à ceci près qu'il me rappelle dix fois par appel de lui ramener des produits dédicacés de Nittle Grasper. J'imagine que je lui dois bien ça. Mais ça veut dire qu'il va falloir que je sollicite Tôma une fois de plus et ça ne m'enchante pas plus que ça d'être sans cesse en position de débitrice. Et pensez-vous qu'Eiri m'aiderait? Pas du tout : il affirme que Tatsuha n'est qu'un idiot d'être un fan de ce chanteur débile (ce sur quoi je ne peux pas lui donner totalement tort) et qu'il peut très bien se passer des ses CD.

Il oublie simplement qu'il parle d'un petit garçon de neuf ans que la vie n'a pas spécialement gâté. Sans vouloir dénigrer mon cher cadet, il a tout de même une certaine tendance à l'égocentrisme qui n'existait pas chez lui avant.

Il veut devenir romancier, parait-il… Je me demande comment, en étant aussi refermé sur lui-même, il pourrait écrire des histoires, se mettre dans la peau des personnages. Mais sait-on jamais. Tôma affirme qu'il écrivait de très belles rédactions, aux États-Unis, pleines de sensibilité. J'avoue que j'ai du mal à le croire.

Demain j'ai un peu de temps libre, enfin ! Je comptais en profiter pour visiter les librairies, mais j'ai promis à Tôma d'assister à une répétition des Nittle Grasper (note à moi-même : ne surtout pas mentionner ce fait à Tatsuha sous peine qu'il devienne hystérique) donc j'irai faire un tour aux studios. Je ne me suis jamais intéressée à la J-Pop, mais Tôma a l'air tellement passionné par ce qu'il fait que cela pique ma curiosité. Il paraît qu'il y a un restaurant très sympathique non loin. Je ne saute pas de joie à l'idée de manger avec l'autre idiot mais Tôma m'a assuré que le troisième membre de leur groupe, Noriko Ukai, me plairait. Je ne sais pas si on peut lui faire confiance pour juger du caractère des gens, étant donné ce qui s'est passé avec Kitazawa, mais on verra bien. De toute façon, cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas fait de sortie toute seule que ça ne peut que me faire du bien. À Kyôto, j'étais sans arrêt accaparée par des obligations familiales. Ici, je peux mener une vie plus libre, et ma foi, j'en profite sans remords. Eiri sera bien capable de se débrouiller une journée tout seul sans provoquer de catastrophes.

Mais avant tout, il faut que je passe dans un magasin de vêtements, je n'ai aucune robe présentable à me mettre.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Journal de Tôma Seguchi, premier octobre 2004_

La journée a été chargée et laborieuse mais la visite de Mika a été un très agréable dérivatif. Le nouveau texte de Ryûichi est un hit en puissance mais Noriko et moi ne parvenons pas à nous mettre d'accord sur la manière de le mettre en musique. La plupart du temps nous avons peu ou prou le même ressenti mais parfois nos avis divergent radicalement et, aujourd'hui, ce fut le cas. Passant en milieu de matinée, Mika est donc arrivée au beau milieu d'un mini-drame et cette diversion a été la bienvenue. Nous nous re-pencherons sur le texte un autre jour car il n'est pas bon de chercher à forcer l'inspiration. D'ici quelques jours il aura mûri dans nos têtes et nous pourrons sereinement nous attaquer à nouveau à sa mise en musique, car si Ryûichi ne se mêle pas de création tant que la partie instrumentale n'est pas écrite, Noriko n'est pas la dernière pour donner son avis même quand on ne souhaite pas particulièrement l'avoir. Elle a toujours su se faire entendre ; déjà au lycée elle avait toujours le dernier mot au cours des réunions de classe.

Comme je le pensais, il n'a pas fallu longtemps pour que Mika et elle se rapprochent. Sans particulièrement se ressembler, elles possèdent toutes les deux une détermination inébranlable que Noriko sait enrober d'une sirop sucré de bonne humeur quand Mika, elle, fonce et bouscule les autres. Ryûichi, éternel bon enfant, s'y est cassé les dents mais n'a pas semblé s'en formaliser et s'est replié du côté de Kumagorô. S'il y a bien quelqu'un pour qui je ne me fais pas de souci, c'est lui. Il jongle à volonté avec chacune des facettes de sa personnalité ce qui le rend quasi-imperméable aux attaques. Et ça ne date pas d'hier.

Après nous avoir regardé répéter un moment, Mika a été prise en main par Noriko qui l'a entraînée à travers le studio pour lui en faire faire une petite visite. Les locaux de Kaze Productions sont de taille modeste – mais ils ont du très bon matériel – et elles sont vite revenu, l'air ma foi assez complices. Les rares fois où Ryûichi échoue à faire la conquête de quelqu'un, Noriko parvient, elle, à arriver à ses fins. Et voilà l'un des secrets de la réussite des Nittle Grasper.

Après le déjeuner au restaurant, alors que Mika s'apprêtait à repartir, Noriko l'a complimentée sur sa robe – une très belle robe bordeaux qui, je dois le reconnaître, la mettait superbement en valeur – et a obtenu qu'elle l'accompagne samedi prochain faire du shopping à Roppongi. Au moins pourra-t-elle un peu se changer les idées car entre son nouveau travail et les problèmes persistants d'Eiri, ce ne sont pas les sources de souci qui lui manquent.

Eiri n'était pas à l'appartement lorsque je suis rentré, en fin d'après-midi. Mika était absente, sortie faire quelques courses car elle a à cœur de participer au fonctionnement de la maison bien que ce soit parfaitement inutile mais il m'a été impossible de l'en persuader. J'ai essayé de l'appeler sur son téléphone portable mais suis tombé sur la messagerie. Je sais bien qu'Eiri est libre de sortir de temps en temps histoire de se distraire, vu qu'il ne peut pas rester enfermé toute la journée, mais dans l'appartement vide, avec la voix impersonnelle de la messagerie comme seul interlocuteur, un mauvais pressentiment m'a envahi, et à juste titre ; quand Mika est revenue, à 19 heures, il n'était toujours pas là et toujours injoignable. Elle a pâli quand je le lui ai annoncé et son visage s'est assombri d'un mélange de colère et de peine. Nous savions trop bien tous les deux de quoi était capable Eiri mais totalement impuissants à agir de quelque manière que ce soit. Où le chercher ? Peut-être avait-il tout simplement perdu la notion du temps ?

Mais, comme nous le redoutions, il ne s'agissait pas de cela et quand Eiri est rentré, à 22 heures passées et alors que nous étions sur le point d'appeler la police, les traces de coups sur son visage indiquaient clairement de quelle manière il avait occupé son temps. Pressé de questions par sa sœur, il s'est contenté de marmonner qu'il avait eu « des ennuis avec des types mais qu'il leur avait réglé leur compte » avant de se dégager de son étreinte et d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bains afin de se nettoyer.

Je n'ai rien trouvé à dire et, alors que je posais ma main sur son épaule en signe de soutien, Mika m'a lancé un regard désemparé tellement empli de chagrin que j'en ai eu mal.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Journal de Mika Uesugi 5 octobre 2004_

Eiri est encore rentré blessé ce soir. Pour un oui, pour un non, un regard de travers ou une parole maladroite, il frappe. Un psy dirait certainement qu'il s'agit d'une façon pour lui d'évacuer sa violence intérieure. Je ne suis pas psy, je dis donc simplement qu'il se comporte comme un voyou. Et ce n'est pas la façon qu'a Tôma de tout lui passer qui va arranger les choses. Je comprends qu'il se sente coupable de l'état dans lequel il se trouve. Après tout, je lui en ai moi-même beaucoup voulu, au départ. Plus maintenant, je vois bien à quel point il tient à Eiri, et je me doute bien qu'il s'est fait abuser par ce type. Je n'aurais sans doute pas fait mieux à sa place. Au moins, il a limité la casse après le meurtre. Le meurtre. J'ai du mal à penser que mon petit frère puisse être un meurtrier. Pourtant lorsque je le vois avec son visage abîmé et ses yeux glacés, je me dis que je ne le connais plus vraiment.

Tôma voudrait le garder sous cloche, et ne plus laisser personne l'approcher. Je trouve cela un peu excessif. À mon avis, la seule chose qui pourrait lui faire du bien, ce serait qu'il puisse aimer de nouveau – de préférence quelqu'un de bien, cette fois. L'amour répare bien des blessures. (Enfin pour ce que j'en sais, c'est à dire pas grand-chose. Disons que c'est une théorie générale).

La fin de soirée a tout gâché, une fois de plus, alors qu'elle avait bien commencé. J'ai passé ma journée à Roppongi à faire du shopping avec Noriko Ukai – et les kamis savent que j'avais besoin de me changer les idées. J'ai fait un joli trou dans mon budget, mais après tout, j'avais besoin de vêtements pour mon nouveau travail – de ce côté-là au moins, tout va bien. Être bien habillée est important lorsque l'on veut s'imposer. Par ailleurs j'apprécie beaucoup la compagnie de Noriko, qui est quelqu'un qui sait ce qu'elle veut et n'hésite pas à le dire. Ça me change agréablement de l'hypocrisie générale qui me semble être la règle à Kyôto.

Nous rentrons demain, à ce propos. Du moins, je rentre demain. Eiri reste ici le temps que nous puissions nous installer dans l'appartement. J'ai quelques scrupules à le laisser de la sorte à Tôma, bien que celui-ci m'ait assuré qu'il n'y avait aucun problème. En même temps, je ne peux pas traîner Eiri de force, et j'ai encore des choses à régler à Kyôto – ne serait-ce que revoir Tatsuha, qui me manque plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé. J'ai réussi à lui obtenir une gamme complète de produits Nittle Grasper via Noriko – ouf, pour une fois je n'ai pas été obligée de réclamer à Tôma. Il va être content, surtout que l'autre débile lui a signé un certain nombre d'articles. Ce qui ne va pas contribuer à le calmer, mais enfin… Je peux bien lui passer ce caprice. C'est tellement insignifiant, au fond, par rapport au comportement d'Eiri.

Par moments, je me demande si je serais capable de faire face au problème d'Eiri. C'est une chose de s'occuper d'un gamin relativement obéissant, et une autre que de s'occuper d'un adolescent plus que perturbé. Heureusement que Tôma sera là… Mais je ne peux pas non plus entièrement me reposer sur lui. Il a un métier prenant, et il sera amené à être souvent absent de Tôkyô. Et puis… J'aimerais le protéger un peu, lui aussi. Parce que d'une certaine façon, j'ai l'impression que cette histoire lui a fait presque autant de mal qu'à Eiri, qu'il se place automatiquement dans la position de celui qui aide, alors que lui aussi aurait besoin d'être aidé. Ses amis semblent penser que c'est normal, qu'il est quelqu'un de fort et que c'est son rôle en quelque sorte naturel de tout prendre en charge. Tout comme tout le monde a estimé qu'il était normal que je m'occupe de tout après la mort de maman, sans que j'aie le moindre mot à dire en la matière. Bien sûr, j'aurais accepté, ce n'est pas le problème. Mais je voudrais qu'ils aient moins pris la chose comme un fait acquis.

Enfin, ce n'est pas le moment de broyer du noir. Après tout, professionnellement les choses vont plutôt bien, et ce n'est pas de se lamenter sur le reste qui va arranger quoi que ce soit. J'espère sincèrement que les choses vont finir par s'arranger avec Eiri, et que le séjour à Tôkyô sera pour lui l'occasion de prendre un nouveau départ.

_À suivre…_

_

* * *

_Heian : Heian-kyô (lit. _capitale tranquille et paisible_), fut la capitale impériale du Japon entre 794 et 1868. Elle représente aujourd'hui le centre de la ville de Kyôto.


	3. Chapter 3

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

**CHAPITRE III**

_Journal de Tôma Seguchi, 7 octobre 2004_

Mika est repartie à Kyôto afin de régler des formalités administratives – encore et toujours – avant son installation définitive ici. Eiri et moi sommes à nouveau tous les deux, comme nous l'étions à New York mais tout est tellement différent que je souhaiterais presque que ce ne soit pas le cas. Eiri a trop changé, il devient insolent, ombrageux et semble se moquer de tout ce qui pourrait advenir si je n'étais pas là à chaque fois pour arranger les choses. Mais chaque fois que je croise son regard glacé je repense à celui qu'il était il y a peu de temps encore et je me dis que tout est de ma faute, lui n'a jamais rien demandé dans toute cette histoire. Alors, tout ce que je peux faire c'est l'aider du mieux que je le peux et tenter de faire revenir l'autre Eiri qui, je le sens, n'a pas complètement disparu.

L'absence de Mika se fait aussi ressentir. En quelques jours de cohabitation, et bien que cela n'ait jamais été que provisoire, elle a véritablement pris ses marques dans l'appartement et sa conversation me manque car on ne peut pas dire qu'Eiri soit bavard, à présent. Il ne fait même pas l'effort de feindre de s'intéresser à ce que je lui raconte quand il estime que cela ne l'intéresse pas, comme tout ce qui a trait à Nittle Grasper, par exemple. Mika a beau ne pas vraiment apprécier notre musique, au moins consent-elle à en discuter.

Et puis… elle est différente de toutes les femmes que je fréquente (je ne parle pas de Noriko, bien entendu). Sans doute est-ce parce que, très jeune, elle a dû prendre la place de sa mère disparue mais elle est mûre et posée et semble ne s'en laisser conter par personne. Ordinairement, toutes les filles qui m'approchent ne sont intéressées que par le musicien et non par l'homme. Mika, elle, se fiche éperdument de mon statut de membre d'un groupe à succès. Nittle Grasper gagne en popularité de jour en jour, pourtant le regard qu'elle porte sur moi ne change pas et je lui en sais vraiment gré. Il est si difficile dans ce milieu d'éviter les flatteurs de tout poil que, lorsque je rentre le soir à la maison, j'apprécie vraiment de la retrouver. Enfin, j'appréciais, car elle n'est pas là en ce moment, et sitôt de retour à Tôkyô, elle partira s'installer avec Eiri dans son nouveau logement et je retournerai à ma solitude. Non que je sois véritablement seul dans la mesure où je n'ai que l'embarras du choix en fait de partenaires potentiels – oui, des deux sexes. Il fut un temps, à l'époque où Nittle Grasper commençait à faire son trou sur la scène américaine, où j'ai profité de ces étreintes d'une nuit, ce sexe facile sans sentiments ni conséquences. Puis, je m'en suis lassé et depuis notre retour à Tôkyô, j'ai vraiment tout autre chose en tête ; veiller sur Eiri n'incite pas à proprement parler à courir le guilledou.

_8 octobre – 05 heures du matin_

Eiri vient tout juste de rentrer. Bien évidemment, il n'a pas jugé bon de me passer un coup de fil afin de me prévenir qu'il ne rentrerait pas de la soirée et son portable était sur messagerie. Je l'ai attendu jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne, rongé par une angoisse terrible, et lorsque je lui ai demandé où il était et ce qu'il avait fait, il m'a répondu que cela ne me regardait pas et que je n'étais pas son père. Cependant, lorsqu'il est passé près de moi pour aller dans sa chambre, j'ai distinctement senti une odeur de parfum sur lui. Un parfum de femme entêtant et vulgaire, de ceux que l'on trouve à bon marché dans les Convenience Store. Ainsi, il a passé la soirée en compagnie d'une femme. J'ai senti mon cœur se serrer en imaginant de quel genre de femme il pouvait s'agir. C'est impossible…

Rien ne paraît s'arranger depuis qu'Eiri a regagné le Japon et je commence à me dire que tout ce que Mika et moi faisons est vain. Je sais que ce que lui a fait cette ordure de Kitazawa l'a traumatisé et a profondément modifié sa personnalité mais en cet instant je me sens plus désemparé que jamais.

_9 octobre_

Comme la veille, Eiri est rentré au beau milieu de la nuit, sans un seul mot d'explication, traînant à nouveau avec lui ce parfum à deux sous. Je refuse de le voir sombrer dans la débauche à son âge car je doute qu'il s'agisse là d'une innocente amourette adolescente. Je n'ai quasiment pas fermé l'œil hier, après le retour d'Eiri au bercail, et après avoir laissé mes penser tourner dans mon esprit comme des oiseaux affolés dans une volière, je me suis ressaisi et ai de nouveau pu raisonner de manière rationnelle. En l'absence de Mika je suis responsable d'Eiri et je sais à qui m'adresser pour avoir le fin mot de cette histoire. Une fois que je saurai exactement de quoi tout cela retourne… eh bien, j'aviserai.

J'ai toujours su que cultiver des relations avec des gens d'origines et de positions sociales très diverses était un bon investissement.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Journal de Mika Uesugi, 8 octobre 2004_

Tatsuha a été déraisonnablement heureux de ce que je lui ai rapporté de Tôkyô. La passion qu'il entretient pour Nittle Grasper en général et Ryûichi Sakuma en particulier commence à m'inquiéter. Il faudra que je lui parle à ce sujet. Encore que comparé à ce que traverse Eiri en ce moment, ce ne soit pas bien grave. Et puis il s'est remarquablement bien tiré d'affaire pendant que j'étais absente, je suis fière de lui. Après tout, c'est moi qui l'ai élevé, ce gamin.

Lorsque j'ai téléphoné chez Tôma ce soir, Eiri n'était toujours pas rentré. Je préfère ne pas imaginer où il a été traîner. À se demander si c'était une bonne idée de l'emmener à Tôkyô. Enfin la situation n'était gère meilleure ici, alors… Tant qu'il n'aura pas surmonté le traumatisme qu'il a subi, on ne pourra pas y faire grand-chose.

_9 octobre_

Tôma dit qu'Eiri fréquente des femmes de mauvaise vie. Ou du moins, qui se parfument très mal. Il avait l'air indigné, mais ma foi, pourquoi pas? J'imagine qu'il a besoin de se rassurer quant à sa virilité, après ce qui lui est arrivé. À vrai dire, ça m'inquièterait davantage qu'il sorte avec un garçon.

Tôma a paru vexé que je ne prenne pas la chose plus au sérieux. Je crois que nous ne serons jamais d'accord sur ce point. Il veut le protéger de tout, moi je désire au contraire le pousser en avant, qu'il dépasse ses peurs.

À côté de ça, j'ai éclaté de rire lorsque la maîtresse de Tatsuha a demandé à me parler : mon petit frère aurait embrassé une fille sur la bouche dans les toilettes de l'école. Scandale.

Au passage j'ai eu droit à un sermon sur le thème du « vous savez, ce n'est pas bien pour un enfant de son âge de rentrer seul de l'école tous les jours ». Comme si elle n'était pas au courant de notre situation familiale. Flûte, cet enfant a aussi un père, il n'a qu'a prendre ses responsabilités.

J'ai quand même eu une petite conversation avec l'intéressé, en rentrant. Réponse :

« Mais c'est elle qui me l'a proposé !

- Tu aurais pu dire non, ai-je fait remarquer.

- Oui, mais… je voulais savoir ce que ça faisait…

- D'embrasser une fille ?

- D'embrasser quelqu'un. »

Ouh, il grandit mon petit frère. (Je ne parle pas de la gamine, quand on voit la façon dont s'habillent les grandes soeurs, on comprend vite le problème).

« Tu sais, tu as le temps, ai-je souligné, en grande soeur raisonnable que je suis.

- À quel âge on peut être amoureux ? » a-t-il demandé.

Bonne question. Y a-t-il un âge, pour être amoureux ? À vingt-trois ans passés, je n'ai moi-même jamais été amoureuse, me voilà bien embarrassée pour répondre à la question. Certes, j'ai eu quelques aventures, mais jamais rien qui ait duré plus d'une ou deux soirées. Pas le temps. C'est assez déprimant, quand j'y pense. N'empêche qu'il fallait bien que je réponde quelque chose à mon frère.

« Dix-huit ans » ai-je répondu fermement. Ce qui est, à Kyôto, l'âge minimum pour avoir des relations sexuelles – c'est une bien pauvre définition du mot amoureux, mais je n'ai pas pu trouver mieux.

Les yeux noirs de Tatsuha se sont écarquillés d'horreur.

« Dix-huit ans ! Mais c'est bien trop long, a-t-il protesté.

- C'est comme ça. Tu n'es encore qu'un petit garçon.

- Et si on est amoureux quand même ?

- C'est illégal. »

Il s'est renfrogné et il est monté dans sa chambre écouter une fois de plus les Nittle Grasper à fond.

Je sais que mon argumentation est bancale. D'ailleurs Eiri qui n'a que seize ans se fout allègrement de la règlementation en la matière. Mais peut-on dire qu'il est amoureux ?

Certes pas. Et c'est bien là que le bât blesse.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Journal de Tôma Seguchi, 11 octobre 2004_

Mika est revenu de Kyôto et je lui ai parlé plus en détail des sorties nocturnes de son frère ; vu qu'il refuse de me dire quoi que ce soit à ce sujet, je j'ai fait suivre et il en ressort qu'il traîne le soir dans un bar de Shinjuku, une sorte de bouge dans lequel il retrouve une femme d'une trentaine d'années. Mais qu'a-t-il dans la tête, bon sang ? À ma grande surprise, Mika ne semble pas particulièrement alarmée par son comportement. D'après elle, Eiri chercherait à se rassurer et ce ne serait pas le premier adolescent à courir après une femme plus âgée afin de se prouver tout un tas de choses. Je le sais bien ; mais Eiri, justement, n'est pas le premier adolescent venu et je crains que ce genre de comportement ne lui fasse en fin de compte plus de mal que de bien.

Si Eiri s'obstine à voir cette femme, je saurai prendre les mesures qui s'imposent afin de la faire sortir à jamais de sa vie.

_13 octobre _

Ça y est, Eiri et Mika sont installés dans leur nouvel appartement. J'espère que tout va bien se passer, non que je n'aie pas confiance en Mika pour gérer la situation, au contraire, mais je crains fort que, seul avec sa sœur, Eiri n'en profite pour se livrer à des débordements. D'après mon informateur, la femme qu'il fréquente est une certaine Tomoyo Harada, ouvreuse dans un cinéma de quartier. Puisque Eiri refuse de prêter attention à mes conseils, c'est sur l'autre partie que je vais devoir faire pression. Persuasion ou intimidation ? L'un comme l'autre, j'ai le sentiment que ce ne sera pas très difficile de la convaincre de ne plus s'approcher d'Eiri. Et puisque l'on n'est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même, j'irai moi-même régler ce problème.

_13 octobre – 23h48_

Comme je le pensais, un petit chèque a suffi à persuader la dame de se tenir désormais à l'écart du Bird's Night. Elle a bien tenté, les premiers instants, de jouer la vertu offensés mais elle a très vite compris où se situait son intérêt. Juste au cas où elle aurait eu envie de me berner, je lui ai clairement fait comprendre que, dans cette histoire, c'était moi qui menais la danse et que si elle n'avait pas envie d'aller examiner de plus près les fonds marins – ou ce qu'il en reste – de la Baie de Tôkyô, mieux valait qu'elle ne cherche pas à revoir Eiri ni à s'essayer au chantage. Je pense, vu son expression, qu'elle se tiendra à carreau.

_14 octobre_

Par acquis de conscience, j'ai demandé à mon informateur de filer Eiri ce soir. Tomoyo Harada n'était pas au rendez-vous et cela n'a pas paru faire particulièrement plaisir à Eiri, à ce qu'il m'en a dit. Je suppose qu'elle saura trouver une bonne raison à faire valoir si d'aventure il tente de la joindre car en dépit de son genre que, personnellement, je trouve exécrable, elle m'a semblé être une jeune personne intelligente.

Je me demande si Eiri se doutera que tout ceci a quelque chose à voir avec moi ?

XXXXXXXXXX

_Journal de Mika Uesugi, 14 octobre 2004_

Eiri est encore rentré tard bien que je lui ai demandé de m'aider à défaire les derniers cartons. Il avait l'air furieux. Je me demande si je dois considérer cela comme un mieux par rapport à son habituelle attitude indifférente ?

Il est parti se coucher sans rien vouloir me dire – et en me laissant les cartons en plan sur les bras. Quelle tête de mule. Je gage que cela a un rapport avec sa récente conquête, et je me demande si Tôma n'y est pas pour quelque chose. Il avait l'air fermement décidé à faire cesser cette liaison en dépit de mes arguments.

Enfin il est tard, je devrais aller me coucher avant de virer complètement parano.

_15 octobre _

J'ai obligé Eiri à se lever tôt. Après tout s'il veut se coucher aux aurores, c'est son problème. Le mien, c'est de veiller à ce qu'il mène une vie à peu près normale et à ce qu'il travaille ses cours. J'ai quinze jours devant moi pour lui faire prendre de bonnes habitudes. Il m'a traitée d'esclavagiste, ce qui m'a fait sourire. Combien de fois Tatsuha ne m'a-t-il pas fait le même reproche ? Ils ne sont pas frères pour rien, finalement.

En attendant j'ai fini de ranger l'appartement. De toutes façons ce n'est pas bien grand, il n'y avait pas tant de choses que ça. Cela fait un peu étrange après la grande maison familiale, mais je m'y ferai sans doute à la longue. Quant à Eiri, j'espère que le changement lui fera du bien.

_16 octobre _

J'ai voulu l'empêcher de sortir, il m'a repoussée violemment en me disant que je n'étais pas sa mère. Oui, c'est vrai, Eiri, mais la nôtre est morte, tu te souviens ? Cela en revanche, Tatsuha ne me l'a jamais sorti. Sans doute parce qu'il me considère réellement comme sa mère, étant donné que je l'ai élevé depuis sa naissance. Et que je viens de l'abandonner.

Il y a des jours où j'aimerais être enfant unique.

_17 octobre _

Une fois de plus Eiri est rentré à l'aube empestant le parfum bon marché. Soit il a renoué avec son ex, soit il l'a rapidement remplacée. Étant donné qu'il ne me dit rien, j'en suis réduite à faire des suppositions.

Je pourrais demander à Tôma, remarque. Je suis certaine qu'il continue à le faire suivre. Son instinct protecteur vire à la paranoïa, par moments. En même temps je dois reconnaître que le comportement d'Eiri n'incite guère à la confiance aveugle.

J'ai menacé Eiri, s'il continue de cette façon, de le renvoyer à Kyôto. Après tout, je ne suis peut-être pas sa mère, mais ici, c'est chez moi, et c'est moi qui pose les règles. Il a haussé les épaules en disant qu'il s'en foutait. Évidemment.

Je suis de plus en plus sceptique sur les chances pour qu'il change d'attitude. Si je le garde ici, c'est surtout pour éviter qu'il ne nuise à Tatsuha qui a suffisamment à faire avec père. Les deux à la fois, c'est impossible pour un gamin de même pas dix ans.

_18 octobre _

Tôma a appelé. Donc Eiri s'est effectivement trouvé une nouvelle copine, et il se propose de régler la question. Je lui ai fait remarquer que ça ne servirait pas à grand-chose s'il la remplaçait aussi rapidement que la précédente. Il s'est renfrogné et m'a dit qu'il n'en serait pas réduit à ce genre d'extrémité si je surveillais mieux les sorties de mon frère. Là, j'avoue que la moutarde m'est montée au nez, et je lui ai rétorqué plutôt sèchement que s'il voulait ma place, je la lui laissais avec le plus grand plaisir. Il m'a dit que c'était bien ce qu'il avait fait les six dernières années. Je lui ai répondu avec une ironie aussi légère q'une enclume que j'en voyais bien les résultats. Il m'a raccroché au nez.

Je ne peux pas totalement lui donner tort. Je n'aurais pas du m'emporter de la sorte, mais j'avoue que mon cher petit frère a tendance à me mettre les nerfs à vifs – et cela ne fait même pas une semaine que nous cohabitons, ça promet.

Je suppose qu'à présent il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver un moyen de m'excuser auprès de Tôma.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Journal de Tôma Seguchi, 23 octobre 2004_

Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de Mika depuis notre dernière conversation téléphonique, qui s'est terminée de la manière que l'on sait. À présent que j'y pense à tête reposée, je reconnais que je n'aurais pas dû lui raccrocher au nez mais je n'ai vraiment pas apprécié qu'elle me lance à la tête tous les torts que j'ai eus dans cette histoire avec Kitazawa. Comme si je ne le savais pas ! C'est pour cette raison que j'ai à cœur de veiller sur Eiri mais on dirait bien qu'elle ne le comprend pas. J'ai cruellement conscience que c'est à cause de moi si Eiri s'est laissé abuser par ce monstre mais nous n'en serions pas arrivés là si les Uesugi avaient défendu leur fils contre les moqueries des autres au lieu de s'en débarrasser en l'envoyant en un lieu où ses « singularités physiques » pourraient passer inaperçues. C'était sans doute trop demander à ce vieux bonze plus intéressé par les jupes de ses ouailles que le bien-être de sa famille !

Plus de nouvelles de Mika, donc ; Noriko n'en sait pas plus que moi, même si toutes les deux se sont rapprochées elles n'en sont pas au point d'être des amies. Nous avons de plus beaucoup de travail de notre côté. Après des débuts laborieux, le nouveau morceau – baptisé _Rebirth_, ce n'est pas formidablement original mais ça a le mérite d'être parlant – est enfin sur de bons rails et nous passons nos journées à répéter. Ryûichi est déjà très à l'aise dessus et il n'est pas irréaliste d'envisager une session d'enregistrement dès la semaine prochaine. Tant que je travaille, au moins, j'ai le loisir de ne pas songer à Eiri ce qui est un répit car, sitôt que mon esprit redevient libre, c'est à lui que je pense. De ses nouvelles j'en ai ; malheureusement je voudrais qu'elles soient tout autres. Il persiste dans ses sorties nocturnes et s'est trouvé une nouvelle partenaire, un peu plus jeune que la précédente mais tout à fait du même genre. Je me demande vraiment ce qu'il a en tête pour courir après des femmes pareilles. À moins que, tout simplement, il n'ait décidé de suivre l'exemple donné par son père ? Le vieux Uesugi n'est pas le dernier lorsqu'il s'agit de tirer une bordée.

Je suis persuadé que les choses auraient été très différentes si la mère d'Eiri n'avait pas disparu prématurément – tout comme ma situation serait sans doute tout autre si Yûta était toujours parmi nous. J'ai été injuste avec Mika ; elle fait de son mieux pour s'occuper de son frère, ce n'est pas de sa faute si son vieux diable de père n'a jamais été en mesure de faire face à la situation.

Je la rappellerai ce soir. Jamais je n'aurais dû lui raccrocher au nez comme je l'ai fait.

_23 octobre – 22h14_

J'ai appelé Mika. En fin de compte, nous nous sommes présentés des excuses mutuelles, c'en était presque comique tant la situation était absurde tout à coup. Histoire de calmer le jeu, cependant, je n'ai pas demandé de nouvelles d'Eiri – j'en reçois d'autres sources, de toute façon – mais seulement d'elle. Ça a l'air d'aller, sur le plan professionnel du moins vu qu'elle n'a pas été très loquace sur son quotidien. Étant donné que les choses piétinent avec Eiri, je ne peux qu'en conclure que cela ne doit pas être facile tous les jours. Je voudrais avoir les moyens de l'aider un peu mais elle n'approuve pas mes méthodes aussi n'ai-je rien dit là non plus.

Afin de lui changer les idées, je lui ai proposé de participer à l'enregistrement de Fan Club, un show télévisé diffusé tous les dimanches à 11 heures. Côté public, bien entendu. Nous allons donner une courte interview et jouer _Double Bind_, une des compos de notre dernier album dans une version remixée. L'enregistrement doit avoir lieu la veille et elle a accepté. Notre planning s'étoffe de jour en jour et il va falloir que je m'occupe sérieusement de l'embauche d'un manager. J'ai reçu des propositions mais je tiens à mener mes propres recherches ; après tout, on peut faire dire ce qu'on veut à un CV.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Journal de Mika Uesugi, 25 octobre 2004_

Je n'avais jamais assisté à un enregistrement de show télévisé. À vrai dire je n'en avais jamais eu envie non plus, contrairement à Tatsuha qui fait tous les concours possibles et imaginables pour gagner des invitations, à ce que m'a dit madame Takashi ; notre femme de ménage en connaît plus sur mon petit frère que notre propre père, ça fait peur. Bref. Je redoutais un peu l'étalage de vulgarité, mais l'ambiance est restée très professionnelle. J'aurais dû m'en douter connaissant Tôma, il ne laisserait pas son groupe se compromettre dans un show médiocre.

La première partie a consisté dans une interview du groupe, sur son parcours, son expérience américaine, et j'ai appris pas mal de chose. Ils se répartissent bien les rôles : Sakuma joue le clown de service (et en profite pour répondre à côté de la plaque à toutes les questions embarrassantes), Noriko la fille franche qui répond aux questions directes, et Tôma le manager qui règle tout ce qui concerne l'organisation. Numéro parfaitement rôdé.

Ensuite ils ont joué l'un de leurs anciens morceaux que je ne connaissais naturellement pas. Autant je n'apprécie pas la personnalité de Sakuma, autant je dois reconnaître qu'un micro à la main, c'est une autre personne. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui, il éclipsait totalement ses partenaires, et pourtant Tôma n'est pas en reste en matière de charisme. Mais il y a quelque chose dans sa voix, son attitude sur scène… l'espace d'un moment j'ai presque compris Tatsuha. La musique rock n'est toujours pas mon genre préféré, mais j'ai moi aussi frissonné. Ce sont des virtuoses, dans leur genre.

Tôma m'ayant gentiment donné un passe pour les coulisses, j'ai aussi pu découvrir l'envers du décor. Je n'imaginais pas ça aussi… plein de fils dans tous les sens. C'est là qu'on se rend compte que ce qu'on voit à l'écran n'est qu'une version très partielle de la réalité. Je trouve ça intéressant. Sakuma m'a donné une version dédicacée de leur prochain album pour « mon adorable petit frère ». Comme si Tatsuha avait besoin de ça pour entretenir son obsession. Enfin j'ai remercié, qu'aurai-je pu faire d'autre? Tôma a levé les yeux au ciel dans son dos. Pour clore le sujet je lui ai donné le petit cadeau que j'avais apporté pour lui.

Il a eu l'air sincèrement étonné lorsque que lui ai expliqué que c'était pour m'excuser pour l'autre jour. Il m'a dit qu'il pensait que cette histoire était réglée, et que de toutes façons les torts étaient partagés. Je lui ai dit que dans ces conditions il n'avait qu'à le prendre comme un remerciement pour l'invitation. Noriko nous a passé à chacun un bras autour des épaules et a déclaré que nous étions « trop mignons tous les deux. » Tôma lui a demandé de ne pas raconter de bêtises.

J'avoue que l'espace d'un instant, je me suis sentie déçue… Mais c'est idiot. Étant données les circonstances il est évident qu'il ne peut rien avoir entre nous, et puis j'ai d'autres soucis en tête que le flirt. Par exemple, mon cher frère qui n'est toujours pas rentré malgré l'heure tardive.

Tôma ne m'a posé aucune question à son sujet, ce qui me semble très improbable. J'imagine qu'il a d'autres sources de renseignements. De toutes façons, je ne veux même pas savoir ce que fabrique Eiri lorsqu'il rentre empestant le parfum bon marché. Au moins, il avait fait son travail avant. Et même, ô miracle, rangé l'appartement et fait la vaisselle.

Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai trois textes à préparer pour lundi, avec les annotations. J'ai comme l'impression que le professeur titulaire confond le terme « assistante » avec « esclave » il va falloir que je mette bon ordre à cela. Je n'ai même pas encore commencé officiellement et je suis déjà surchargée de travail.

_3 novembre _

Tôma est venu me chercher à la sortie de la fac, hier. Ce qui n'était en soi pas une mauvaise chose étant donné qu'il pleuvait à verse et que c'était ma première journée de travail, je me sentais lessivée. Le seul problème, c'est qu'une collègue l'a reconnu (je sous-estime la célébrité de Nittle Grasper, je crois) et du coup ce matin j'ai eu droit à un interrogatoire en règle sur ma supposée liaison avec une star. J'ai tout nié en bloc, mais je crois que je n'ai pas fini d'en entendre parler, hélas.

Voilà ce qu'on gagne à fréquenter des gens connus. Et encore la presse ne s'en est pas mêlée pour l'instant. Ces gens sont des charognards, je tremble de ce qu'il pourrait se passer si jamais il leur prenait la fantaisie de creuser la relation entre Eiri et Tôma, et les évènements américains. Une fois de plus je me remets à penser que c'était vraiment une très mauvaise idée de confier Eiri à Tôma, et pourtant… Pourtant il est gentil, pourtant il souffre de ce qui est arrivé à mon frère, je le vois bien, même si ce n'est pas quelqu'un qui exprime facilement ses sentiments (sur ce point il fait bien la paire avec Eiri… sauf que Tôma jette ses interlocuteurs avec le sourire au lieu de leur grogner après).

Bref, nous avons tout de même passé un moment charmant dans un salon de thé au charme un peu suranné, comme je les aime. Charmant, oui… Je ne dois tout de même pas perdre de vue qu'il ne s'intéresse à moi que parce que je suis la soeur d'Eiri. Et qu'il semble avoir décidé de faire un pack de protection globale pour la famille.

Je ne dois pas me faire d'illusions. De toute façon, seul Eiri compte en ce moment. Tatsuha se porte bien, si j'en crois mon père (qui de toutes façons ne remarque rien à moins que le plafond du temple ne s'effondre sur sa tête), lui-même (qui affirmerait que tout va bien quand bien même il serait à l'article de la mort tellement il a bien intégré le principe qu'il ne doit causer de soucis à personne) et madame Takashi (la seule réellement objective).

Mieux vaut que je me concentre sur les documents à préparer pour demain.

_À suivre…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

**CHAPITRE IV**

_Journal de Tôma Seguchi, 19 novembre 2004 _

Tout est fin prêt pour la première tournée des Grasper sur le sol Japonais. Quinze jours à travers tout l'archipel, une seule soirée par ville et représentation finale à Tôkyô. La première date est fixée au 7 janvier à Chiba. Nous allons ensuite remonter par la côte est jusqu'en Hokkaido puis redescendre en longeant la côte ouest de Honshu, gagner Kyushu puis remonter par Shikoku et clore notre tournée dans la capitale. Je dois reconnaître que Sagara, notre nouveau manager, est un type compétent et il ne lui a pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre ce que j'attendais de lui ; il a de plus un bon flair et sait choisir les émissions qui font de l'audience. Noriko m'a dit qu'en fait, c'était moi qui avais eu du flair en l'embauchant, lui et pas un autre, et je dois dire que j'ai eu la main heureuse. J'avais besoin de pouvoir me décharger un peu de mon travail, la préparation de la tournée prenant beaucoup trop de mon temps.

Les billets sont mis en vente lundi prochain et jusqu'à la fin de la semaine je planning qui nous attend est infernal. Ryûichi a décidément eu un coup de génie avec _Rebirth_, nous ne l'avons pour l'instant interprétée que deux fois en live – et les vidéos tournent bien sur Internet – mais lundi, en même temps que les billets de la tournée, sort aussi le single. Officiellement il n'est pas attendu avant plusieurs semaines et j'ai bon espoir que cet effet de surprise booste les ventes sur les deux tableaux. _Rebirth_ y est décliné en deux versions, celle déjà connue et une autre, plus acoustique, sur laquelle la voix de Ryûichi est mise en valeur de la plus belle des manières. Cinq cent mille exemplaires ont pour l'instant été pressés et si tout se passe comme je l'escompte, ils devraient être en rupture de stock très rapidement. La demande créera l'offre d'elle-même et je table sur des ventes avoisinant les huit cent mille exemplaires dans la semaine. Simple estimation bien entendu, mais je ne pense pas me tromper de beaucoup.

Pour l'instant, en attendant, le secret est bien gardé et rien n'a filtré dans la presse ni sur Internet – c'est principalement de là que viens le danger, mais Kaze Productions a mis le paquet sur ce coup de publicité qui devrait leur rapporter très gros et je suis persuadé que tout va bien se passer. En terme de stratégie commerciale, indépendamment de tout ce qui touche à la musique proprement dit… il faut savoir surprendre.

Ryûichi a déjà dédicacé un CD de _Rebirth_ pour Tatsuha, il aime décidément beaucoup ce gamin. À ce que m'en a dit Mika, son petit frère est toujours aussi fan de notre musique et plus précisément de Ryûichi, ce qu'elle ne voit pas d'un très bon œil.

Bien que nous soyons très pris tous les deux – j'ai le net sentiment que son employeur n'y va pas de main morte côté charge de travail – nous avons trouvé le temps de nous voir à quelques reprises, pour parler d'Eiri bien sûr mais aussi de nous. Eiri… Il continue à fréquenter des femmes à la vertu plus que discutable mais Mika estime que, tant que ses relations se limitent à cela ; c'est encore un moindre mal. Je le fais toujours surveiller, de mon côté. Ses sorties ne le conduisent pas seulement vers des femmes peu regardantes mais aussi vers des garçons à la réputation douteuse, certains connus des services de police pour leur implication dans des actes de délinquance divers. C'est cela qui m'inquiète le plus et je ne sais pas si je dois en parler à Mika qui ne semble se douter de rien à propos de ce dernier point. Eiri ne s'étant pas retrouvé pris dans une bagarre depuis des semaines, elle n'a pas lieu de soupçonner qu'il puisse frayer avec des petits voyous.

Sur le plan scolaire c'est aussi le point mort ; un jeune professeur venu bravement tenter sa chance a claqué la porte au bout de trois jours se bornant à dire qu'il n'était pas celui qu'il fallait à un pareil élève, mais je suppose qu'il était trop tendre pour tenir tête à un garçon tel qu'Eiri. Donc, il est désoeuvré du matin au soir, encore qu'il paraîtrait qu'il passe du temps à écrire mais il cache son cahier sitôt que sa sœur s'approche de lui. Il lui arrive aussi de prendre part aux tâches ménagères et, à quelques reprises, il a même fait quelques tentatives en cuisine. Hormis cela, il reste un mur. Pour l'instant, tout ce que je peux donc faire est veiller sur lui et essayer d'épauler Mika du mieux que je le peux, même si je devine le regard qu'elle me lancerait si elle m'entendait dire ça, avant de rétorquer d'une voix glaciale qu'elle est assez grande pour se débrouiller seule, merci, et qu'elle n'a pas besoin d'être épaulée par qui que ce soit. Peu importe, c'est quelqu'un que j'apprécie et estime beaucoup, et si je peux l'aider, je le ferai.

Dans l'immédiat, cependant, c'est plutôt elle qui serait susceptible de m'aider ; je suis persuadé que Noriko nous cache des choses à sur sa vie affective et je suis convaincu qu'entre elle et Tetsuya Ukai, les choses sont allées bien plus loin que ce qu'elle nous l'a laissé entendre. Peut-être Mika parviendra-t-elle à en apprendre plus ?

XXXXXXXXXX

_Journal de Mika Uesugi, 24 décembre 2004 _

Nous voilà de retour à Kyôto pour les fêtes de fin d'année. J'ai fait mes achats pour le Nouvel An aujourd'hui, un ordinateur portable pour Eiri, s'il tient tant à écrire, autant qu'il utilise des outils modernes, des bougies parfumées pour père qui de toutes façons n'aime pas les cadeaux, et des vêtements pour Tatsuha dans l'espoir qu'il consentira à porter autre chose que des tee-shirts de Nittle Grasper même en plein hiver. Ce qui n'est pas gagné d'avance si on prend en considération le fait que Sakuma m'a donné pour lui un carton rempli à ras bord des goodies de leur prochaine tournée. J'ai failli le refuser (poliment, bien sûr, je ne suis pas une sauvage, contrairement à Eiri) mais Tôma m'a adressé un regard d'avertissement dans son dos alors je n'en ai rien fait. Je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs, nous n'avons pas eu le temps de parler avant notre départ. Il faudra quand même que nous mettions les choses au point de ce côté également, je ne trouve pas très sain d'entretenir ce genre d'obsession chez un enfant de neuf ans – non, dix, maintenant, nous avons fêté son anniversaire il y a trois jours. Je n'arrive pas à croire que mon petit bonhomme ait autant grandi – et qu'il me parle de son idole avec de petites étoiles dans les yeux. Je préférerais presque qu'il s'intéresse au foot. Presque. En tous cas je ne lui ai pas encore donné le carton. Je réfléchis encore à l'opportunité de le faire.

Bref, pour en revenir à ce que je disais, c'est encore un sujet dont il faudra que je discute avec Tôma, et je pressens que ça ne va pas être aisé. Il devient très chatouilleux dès qu'il s'agit de Sakuma – et d'Eiri aussi, sauf qu'en ce qui concerne le second il me consent tout de même une certaine légitimité à intervenir. C'est d'ailleurs impressionnant de constater à quel point ce garçon pourtant intelligent, très, et rationnel, peut agir de façon tout à fait excessive dès lors qu'il s'agit de ceux qui lui sont proches. En un sens, je trouve ça rassurant : il n'est donc pas un surhomme, mais un être humain avec ses faiblesses, comme tout le monde.

_26 décembre_

Eiri continue à sortir à pas d'heure et à rentrer empestant le parfum / la cigarette ou avec des bleus, des coupures et des accrocs à ses vêtements. Ce petit idiot de Tatsuha trouve ça « très cool » et tente de copier le style son grand frère. À sa décharge, on ne lui a rien dit, il ne peut donc pas comprendre ce qui se cache derrière tout ça. Je me demande si je devrais lui parler. Mais peut-on saisir la notion de viol, à dix ans? Sans parler du meurtre… Non, il vaut mieux pour lui qu'il continue à tout ignorer. Qu'au moins l'innocence de l'un de mes deux frères soit préservée.

Père a annoncé hier qu'Eiri devrait commencer à se préparer pour l'assister au temple, et le reprendre le temps venu. J'ai vu du coin de l'oeil Tatsuha baisser le nez dans son bol de riz. C'est assez injuste pour lui, qui aide père depuis si longtemps, de se voir dénier sa place sous prétexte qu'il n'est pas le fils aîné. Quant à Eiri, il a froidement laissé tomber que devenir moine n'entrait pas dans ses perspectives d'avenir et que par conséquent il n'était pas question qu'il pose un pied dans le temple. L'odeur de l'encens lui donne paraît-il envie de vomir (dommage qu'il n'en aille pas de même pour les cigarettes).

Attaque en retour du patriarche : ce qu'il faut à Eiri, selon lui, c'est une bonne épouse. (Comprendre, selon ses critères : douce, soumise, et douée en cuisine. La beauté est un option appréciée, l'intelligence un accessoire inutile). Il se trouve paraît-il en négociations avec une famille tout à fait respectable…

J'ai cru qu'Eiri allait renverser la table en se levant. Il a crié que le mariage ne faisait pas non plus partie de ses projets d'avenir, d'autant moins si la promise avait été choisie par son père. Et il a quitté la maison en trombe.

J'ai mal au crâne.

_28 décembre _

Tôma a téléphone pour prendre des nouvelles d'Eiri. Comme celui-ci était sorti une fois de plus, c'est avec moi qu'il a parlé. Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est qu'il m'a demandé si j'étais certaine qu'il ne fumait rien de plus dangereux que la cigarette. Je n'y avais jamais songé, et aucun signe n'aurait pu m'y faire penser, mais maintenant qu'il le dit, j'ai des doutes. Je devrais peut-être vérifier, même si j'ai horreur de fouiller dans les affaires des autres.

_(Plus tard)_

Aucune trace de drogue quelconque, cela me rassure un peu. En revanche, je suis tombée sur un manuscrit qui m'a laissée perplexe. Je n'aurais pas reconnu l'écriture d'Eiri, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il puisse avoir imaginé une histoire pareille. Non que ce soit mauvais. Au contraire. C'est même bien supérieur, à mes yeux, que beaucoup de romans de gare. D'ailleurs je suis restée scotchée au texte sans parvenir à en détacher les yeux avant la fin.

C'est juste que ça colle tellement peu avec sa personnalité que j'en demeure perplexe. Une histoire d'amour tragique, mais tellement belle, avec une telle intensité de sentiments… Comment lui qui se fiche de tout et tout le monde peut-il trouver les mots pour décrire une pareille situation ? Je le comprends de moins en moins, j'ai l'impression.

Et maintenant je me retrouve avec un autre problème sur les bras : dois-je ou non le pousser à présenter le texte à un éditeur ? Pour ça, il faudrait déjà que je lui avoue l'avoir lu, ce qui le connaissant risque de très mal passer. Ensuite, il n'en a peut-être pas envie du tout. D'un autre côté, pour avoir fait des études littéraires, je peux affirmer que son histoire a beaucoup de qualités. Elle aurait toutes ses chances d'être publiée, et cela lui ferait peut-être du bien d'accéder à une forme de reconnaissance, d'avoir un but auquel se raccrocher.

Je vais en parler à Tôma. Après tout il travaille dans le show-business, qui n'est certes pas le monde de l'édition, mais en matière de contrats et de droits d'auteur, il doit s'y connaître.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Journal de Tôma Seguchi, 4 janvier 2005_

Une nouvelle année commence et j'espère que, par bien des aspects, elle sera meilleure que celle qui vient de s'achever.

En dépit de la charge de travail induite par notre départ en tournée imminent, dans trois jours, Noriko, Ryûichi et moi avons tout de même coupé deux jours afin d'aller passer le nouvel an en famille. Pour le premier, nous participions à un show télévisé – la célébrité a aussi ses inconvénients, encore que là, c'est plutôt pour Noriko que je dis ça ; pour moi, il y a bien longtemps que les fêtes de famille ont perdu tout leur charme. Noriko, donc, est partie retrouver le professeur Ukai, Ryûichi s'est rendu chez ses parents et moi, je suis allé à Kyôto, chez les miens. Nous nous sommes rendus au temple tous les trois et j'ai prié – pour Eiri et Yûta. Je me souviens combien il aimait cette période, la visite au temple et surtout le soir du 31 décembre. Alors que nous partagions le dernier repas de l'année, il anticipait déjà avec excitation le lendemain matin afin d'assister au premier lever de soleil de l'année. Il prétendait toujours me tirer du lit à l'aube mais c'était à chaque fois moi qui devais le secouer pour le réveiller.

Cela fait des années que je n'ai pas vu le soleil du jour de l'an se lever mais après la disparition de Yûta cela m'est devenu impossible. Je préfère me souvenir de son expression ravie lorsque les premiers rayons teintaient de rouge les toits des maisons du quartier. Comme tous les enfants il n'aurait manqué cet instant pour rien au monde.

Mika et Eiri ont eux aussi passé les célébrations du nouvel an à Kyôto. J'avais appelé Mika pour lui présenter mes vœux et je lui ai signalé que je serais là aussi les 2 et 3 janvier. À cette occasion, nous avons passé une après-midi ensemble à flâner le long des rues de la vieille ville. J'ai toujours aimé cet endroit, j'ai l'impression que le temps s'est arrêté ici et que jamais rien ne changera plus. Il faisait frais, l'herbe rase qui bordait par endroits les voies anciennes était figée par le givre et Mika était absolument ravissante dans son long manteau rouge foncé. Je le lui ai dit, en toute sincérité, et elle a paru quelque peu embarrassée mais m'a souri en retour, un sourire qui m'a donné chaud au cœur et je me suis enhardi à lui présenter mon bras, qu'elle a pris après une légère hésitation. Nous avons poursuivi notre promenade ainsi, sans presque plus parler comme si tout ce que nous aurions pu dire était superflu, et avons gagné un petit café à quelque distance.

Il faisait bon dans le petit établissement d'aspect traditionnel mais c'était une toute autre chaleur que je ressentais. Le silence qui s'était instauré entre nous était difficile à définir mais, en ce qui me concernait, je n'éprouvais ni gêne ni embarras. Nous avons commandé des boissons chaudes puis Mika s'est mise à me parler d'Eiri.

Elle m'a appris qu'il avait écrit, en secret, un très beau texte sur lequel elle était tombée par hasard mais qu'elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire vis à vis de son frère ; comme à son habitude, il ne disait rien aussi n'avait-elle pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il avait en tête, si ce texte n'était que la conséquence de ses longues heures de désoeuvrement ou s'il comptait le présenter à un éditeur. Elle paraissait véritablement surprise par la puissance des sentiments que dégageaient les écrits d'Eiri mais pour ma part je n'en étais pas particulièrement étonné ; pour l'avoir côtoyé des années, libre de toute pression familiale, des critiques et des moqueries de son entourage, je sais bien quelle âme sensible habite Eiri et c'est cela qui me fait si mal lorsque je vois le petit voyou indélicat qu'il est en train de devenir. Cependant, apprendre qu'il avait écrit quelque chose de beau et fort, d'après Mika, m'a redonné l'espoir de peut-être retrouver un jour Eiri tel qu'il était car, en dépit de tout, sa profonde sensibilité semble ne pas avoir totalement disparu.

Mika m'a demandé si j'étais en mesure de faire quelque chose pour encourager son frère. Je ne connais pas d'éditeur mais même si c'était été le cas, je ne voudrais pas agir dans son dos. Je lui ai juré de ne jamais trahir sa confiance comme l'a fait l'autre ; s'il souhaite être édité, je veux que cela vienne de lui. À partir de là, et seulement là, j'interviendrai.

Nous sommes restés une bonne partie de l'après-midi à discuter de choses et d'autres, de sujets sa véritable importance mais sur lesquels nous nous rejoignions. Je l'ai ensuite raccompagnée chez elle, ai présenté mes vœux à tout le monde – Eiri les a reçus sans montrer d'émotions particulières mais m'a tout de même offert les seins en retour – puis je suis rentré récupérer ma voiture chez mes parents afin de repartir le soir même pour Tôkyô.

Les fêtes de famille, cela fait des années que ce n'est plus vraiment ça, chez nous.

_6 janvier _

Nous partons demain. Ryûichi est surexcité et Noriko elle aussi se sent des « fourmis dans les jambes ». J'avoue que je suis impatient de retrouver la scène – la vraie, celle des salles de concert où les gens se pressent pour venir nous écouter. Cette tournée marquera le retour et le véritable début des Nittle Grasper au Japon.

J'espère que tout se passera bien pour Mika et Eiri en mon absence…

XXXXXXXXXX

_Journal de Mika Uesugi, 7 janvier 2005_

Les Nittle Grasper sont partis en tournée ce matin. Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour, mais j'ai l'impression qu'ils ont laissé un grand vide. Plus exactement, que Tôma a laissé un grand vide, en ce qui concerne Sakuma il pourrait repartir demain pour les États-Unis que je n'en serais aucunement perturbée. Même si cela briserait probablement le cœur de Tatsuha – ce gamin est impossible, et pourtant je n'ai pas réussi à me fâcher contre lui lorsqu'il a ouvert le paquet offert par Sakuma et que, faible de moi, j'ai fini par lui donner. Après tout me voilà repartie pour Tôkyô en le laissant se débrouiller tout seul avec père, et je sais par expérience que ce n'est pas chose facile.

Eiri n'a pas réagi au départ de Tôma. De toute façon je crois qu'il ne réagirait même pas en cas de tremblement de terre. Il trouverait sans doute que c'est une façon comme une autre d'en finir. Je l'ai plus ou moins forcé à reprendre son suivi médical à l'hôpital. Ils lui donnent plein de petites pilules, ce qui me plaît modérément, mais au moins de cette façon il ne fait pas de crise d'angoisse et parvient à dormir la nuit. J'imagine qu'il ne faut pas en demander davantage.

J'ai parlé à Tôma du manuscrit d'Eiri. Il affirme qu'il faut que la demande d'être édité vienne de lui. Eiri, demander quelque chose ? Surtout si c'est pour se mettre en valeur ? Il rêve. De toute façon je ne vois pas comment aborder le sujet avec Eiri, je n'ai toujours pas trouvé d'idée valable pour lui avouer que j'avais lu son texte.

D'après Tôma, Eiri, au début de son séjour du moins, faisait preuve de beaucoup de sensibilité dans sa façon d'aborder le monde. Je me souviens qu'il était effectivement adorable, avant la mort de maman. Après, les choses ont commencé à partir en vrille. Dans le fond il se trouvait sans doute bien avec Tôma. Si seulement les choses ne s'étaient pas terminées de cette façon… Mais bon, on ne peut hélas pas réécrire le passé. Il faut simplement essayer de gérer l'avenir. Et mon avenir à moi c'est :

1/ Mon travail : je m'habitue peu à peu à mon environnement et à mon supérieur hiérarchique dont la motivation suprême semble être de se tourner les pouces toute la journée en me laissant faire tout le travail. S'il croit que je vais me laisser faire, il se fourre le doigt dans l'œil. Redresser la barre en finesse, tel est mon objectif pour cette année. À part ça, j'adore l'université et surtout la bibliothèque des langues anciennes, une véritable caverne aux merveilles.

2/ Eiri : ne nous cachons pas que c'est le gros morceau. Je ne sais pas s'il retrouvera un jour son équilibre, mais pour l'instant c'est du n'importe quoi. Il se comporte comme un petit voyou et reste sourd à tout ce qu'on peut lui dire. Je conçois qu'il a vécu quelque chose de particulièrement difficile, mais ce n'est pas une raison. Être une victime n'excuse pas tout.

3/ Tatsuha : quand j'y pense, c'est lui qui aurait quelques raisons de se sentir névrosé, après tout il a perdu sa mère à sa naissance et d'une certaine façon père le lui a toujours reproché – non qu'il le maltraite ou quoi que ce soit, il se contente de l'ignorer. C'est moi qui l'ai élevé, et les kamis savent qu'à quatorze ans, on en commet des erreurs, surtout lorsqu'il faut gérer en même temps un père dépressif, un petit frère hyperémotif, la maison et le temple. Bref, je me demande comment cet enfant peut être malgré tout aussi équilibré, c'est un mystère de la nature. Il y a certes cette obsession pour les Nittle Grasper et leur débile de chanteur, mais après tout, il a sans doute besoin d'une soupape de sécurité, et il aurait sans doute pu trouver pire. Et puis tant qu'Eiri reste avec moi, il ne peut pas exercer une mauvaise influence sur lui.

4/ Tôma… Est-ce que Tôma fait partie de mon avenir ? De celui d'Eiri, certainement. Mais moi, c'est moins sûr. J'aurais presque pu le croire, l'autre jour, lorsque nous nous sommes promenés dans Kyôto. Il y avait quelque chose… Mais à présent il est parti, et je me demande ce qu'une obscure universitaire comme moi pourrait avoir affaire avec une star du rock. La différence de notoriété est énorme, et par ailleurs étant donnée la situation, je ne suis pas certaine qu'il soit souhaitable d'attirer l'attention sur notre famille. Donc, non, je crois que je peux rayer ce dernier point.

Dommage… Mais cela fait longtemps que j'ai appris que la vie ne suit pas forcément le cours qu'on voudrait.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Journal de Tôma Seguchi, 8 janvier 2005_

Le concert de lancement de la tournée a été un succès. Certes, nous nous sommes déjà produits dans des salles depuis notre retour au Japon mais la soirée d'hier n'était en rien comparable. Ryûichi paraissait transfiguré. Il n'est pas du genre à s'économiser sur scène mais là, il était véritablement métamorphosé. On dit parfois que seuls les plus grands artistes parviennent à communier avec le public ; une formule bien souvent éculée mais en ce qui concerne Ryûichi c'est vraiment le cas. Il suffit qu'il apparaisse sur la scène, adresse un seul petit geste aux gens amassés dans la salle et l'atmosphère change subitement. La foule attend, suspendue à ses lèvres. Et lorsqu'il se met à chanter, qu'il s'offre tout entier à nos fans sans la moindre retenue, c'est comme si une vague balayait la salle toute entière, un silence quasi-religieux se fait et, sur le visage des gens, on ne lit qu'une profonde ferveur.

Dans ces moments-là, Noriko et moi nous effaçons complètement derrière lui et nous nous efforçons alors de nous mettre à son service du mieux que nous le pouvons. Il en a toujours été ainsi avec Ryûichi ; depuis que nous le connaissons, depuis nos premières compositions maladroites, nous n'avons jamais fait que travailler pour lui.

Tout le monde, après tout, n'a pas la chance d'avoir un génie pour meilleur ami.

_11 janvier_

Nos concerts se bonifient au fil des représentations et si nous continuons sur cette lancée, je n'imagine même pas l'apothéose que constituera la représentation finale, à Tôkyô. Nous jouions hier soir à Aizu-Wakamatsu et là encore nos fans étaient au rendez-vous. En voyant tous ces gens agglutinés le long des barrières qui nous adressaient des signes et criaient nos noms alors que notre car nous conduisait à la salle de concert, j'ai repensé à nos timides débuts dans le Kansai, aux petites salles, aux maigres cachets. Il n'y avait pourtant pas tellement de différence entre ce que nous aspirions à être et ce que nous sommes devenus. Qui peut dire à quoi tient vraiment le succès ? C'est à l'étranger que nous avons acquis notre notoriété et nous sommes à présent acclamés comme des stars. Décidément, nul n'est prophète en son pays.

Nous avons beau ne pas avoir beaucoup de temps libre, j'en réserve toujours une petite part pour téléphoner à Mika. Tout à l'air d'aller bien pour elle ainsi que pour Eiri, ce qui ne signifie pas grand-chose car chaque fois que nous parlons de lui, Mika parait déterminée à en dire le moins possible. Son nouveau traitement a l'air de faire de l'effet ; c'est déjà ça.

_14 janvier _

Il semblerait que tout le monde dans ce pays ne soit pas fan des Nittle Grasper, en fin de compte. Alors que nous quittions notre hôtel pour nous rendre à la salle de spectacle, un cinglé en embuscade s'est rué vers nous et a lancé une canette pleine sur Ryûichi qui a heureusement réussi à l'esquiver in extremis. L'équipe de sécurité a immédiatement appréhendé l'agresseur – un dingue complètement incohérent qui a été conduit _manu militari_ au commissariat le plus proche. Les risques du métier, si je puis dire… Par chance, Ryûichi n'a pas été touché ; si ç'avait été le cas, ce n'est pas la police qu'il aurait fallu appeler mais bien une ambulance… pour l'amateur du lancer de canettes, bien sûr.

L'histoire n'a pas tardé à se répandre – Internet est le plus formidable téléphone arabe qui puisse exister de nos jours – et l'atmosphère était fantastique dans la salle quand nous avons fait notre entrée. Pour un cinglé, nous bénéficions tout de même d'une cote d'amour énorme. Quoi qu'il en soit, et même si je sais que Noriko n'apprécie pas quand je parle ainsi, toute publicité est bonne à prendre dès lors que les conséquences ne sont pas graves.

Je suis persuadé que Mika non plus ne serait pas d'accord avec moi sur ce point.

_19 janvier _

La tournée touche déjà à sa fin. Le 22, nous serons de retour à Tôkyô mais d'ores et déjà le bilan que nous pouvons en tirer est plus que positif. Je n'ai que des chiffres très partiels, tout ceci méritera bien sûr une analyse détaillée mais pour l'heure, je savoure notre réussite.

J'ai réservé une place privilégiée à Mika à l'occasion de notre représentation tôkyôïte. Je sais qu'elle n'est toujours pas fan de notre musique mais j'aimerais qu'elle puisse nous voir sur une scène à la mesure de nos ambitions. Quelle que soit sa réponse, une chose est certaine : il me tarde de la revoir.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Journal de Mika Uesugi, 22 janvier 2005_

Je suis une andouille. Si si, moi, Mika Uesugi, vingt-trois ans, je déclare que je suis une andouille. J'ai promis imprudemment à Tatsuha qu'il pourrait choisir la récompense qu'il voulait s'il avait de bons résultats à son premier trimestre. Résultat : il a reçu son bulletin la semaine dernière. Il est premier de la classe avec une énorme marge d'avance, les professeurs ne tarissent pas d'éloge à son sujet… et il veut aller au concert des Nittle Grasper. Misère. En même temps, une promesse est une promesse. La prochaine fois je lui dirai : ce que tu veux tant que ça n'a aucun rapport de près ou de loin avec Nittle Grasper ; je doute cependant que ce soit aussi efficace. Déjà qu'il a paraît-il piqué une crise de nerfs en apprenant l'agression dont Sakuma a été victime (pour que père le remarque, cela a dû être quelque chose), ça ne va faire qu'empirer la situation. Enfin, il l'a quand même bien mérité. Si seulement Eiri pouvait être aussi facile à manipuler… Je jure que je jour où quelque chose ou quelqu'un parviendra à retenir son attention, fût-ce un chanteur de rock débile, je ferai tout pour qu'il s'y cramponne.

On n'en est pas là.

Je suis allée chercher Tatsuha à la gare ce matin. Il était tout fier d'avoir pris le train tout seul pour la première fois, et il irradie d'une telle joie à l'idée d'aller au concert que je n'ai pas le coeur à le rabrouer. Eiri le fait très bien tout seul, mais ça lui glisse dessus comme l'eau sur les plumes du canard. Il idéalise son grand frère presque autant que Sakuma, c'est dire.

En attendant je vais donc me rendre à mon premier concert au Tôkyô Dôme en compagnie d'un gamin de dix ans. Ô joie. J'en serais presque à espérer qu'ils ne nous laissent pas passer… Mais Tatsuha fait plus que son âge et aucune loi n'interdit aux enfants d'assister aux concerts. Même si les parents responsables ne les y emmènent généralement pas.

Je crois que mon sens des responsabilités a fichu le camp.

Et puis je me faisais une joie de revoir Tôma. Je me suis un peu inquiétée, c'est vrai. Après tout, le fou à la canette aurait très bien pu le viser, lui. Certains prétendent qu'il s'agirait d'un coup monté pour faire parler du groupe, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas. Les artistes sont une cible de choix pour les déséquilibrés en tous genres, hélas.

Bref, disais-je, avec Tatsuha sur les bras, ça ne va pas être possible de faire un tour en coulisses comme je l'espérais. Tant pis. Cette soirée lui sera donc consacrée, je peux au moins lui concéder cela, étant donné la façon dont je l'ai abandonné à son sort par ailleurs.

_24 janvier – 2 heures du matin_

Il s'est passé tellement de choses, ce soir, que je ne sais pas trop par où commencer. Le Tôkyô Dôme, d'abord : je ne m'étais jamais rendue dans une telle salle, et je dois avouer que j'ai été impressionnée. Par les dimensions du lieu, naturellement, mais aussi par son acoustique et l'ambiance qui y régnait. On aurait dit une sorte de célébration collective à la gloire des Nittle Grasper. Je me suis rendue compte à cette occasion que Tatsuha possédait une connaissance encyclopédique sur le groupe, il s'est mis à discuter avec un groupe de fans dont il est rapidement devenu la mascotte, ce dont je me serais bien passée.

Nos places se trouvaient dans les tribunes, légèrement sur le côté, surplombant la fosse. La meilleure situation parait-il, toujours d'après Tatsuha qui avait glané des renseignements auprès de ses nouveaux amis. Il régnait un brouhaha assourdissant, mais lorsque l'obscurité s'est faite, le silence a été quasi instantané. Tout le monde s'est mis à agiter un briquet allumé, y compris Tatsuha. Je lui ai demandé où il l'avait trouvé, il m'a répondu qu'il l'avait pris dans les affaires d'Eiri. Je me suis retenue de le gifler tout en songeant qu'Eiri allait être d'une humeur massacrante. Si toutefois il avait décidé de rester à l'appartement, ce qui me semblait peu probable.

Dès l'instant où il a commencé à chanter, les projecteurs n'ont plus quitté Sakuma. Moi, je cherchais dans l'ombre le visage de Tôma… Déformation de pianiste (amateur), je m'intéressais plus au clavier qu'à la voix. Ou du moins est-ce l'excuse que je me donnais.

Le temps de trois chansons, d'un changement de focale (enfin !) au profit des claviéristes, et Tatsuha avait disparu. Bref instant de panique avant que je ne l'aperçoive au milieu des fans avec qui il avait sympathisé. Dans la fosse, dansant devant la scène. Où ce gamin a-t-il appris à danser comme ça ? Pas au temple, toujours bien.

Bref, à moins de descendre moi-même en rappel, ce que ma dignité refusait avec la dernière énergie, je n'avais aucun moyen de récupérer mon petit frère. Faire de grands signes qui auraient attiré sur moi l'attention de toute la salle me paraissant une option moyennement attractive, je n'avais d'autre choix que de surveiller Tatsuha de loin en priant pour que tout se passe bien. Je me suis promis intérieurement de lui passer le savon du siècle une fois que nous serions de retour à la maison.

D'autant que je puisse en juger, la suite du concert a été un franc succès dont je n'ai pas vraiment profité, trop préoccupée par mon insupportable petit frère. J'attendais plutôt que ça se termine, mais évidemment, ils ont fait trois rappels, portés par les cris de la foule.

Lorsque enfin les spectateurs ont commencé à quitter la salle, j'ai voulu descendre récupérer Tatsuha, mais je n'arrivais pas à lutter contre le flot général. Je commençais à angoisser sérieusement lorsqu'une sorte de gorille en costume noir et lunettes de soleil (en intérieur, en plein mois de janvier…) m'a barré le passage. Il m'a glissé que « monsieur Seguchi » m'attendait en coulisse. J'ai sais l'occasion de lui répondre que je le suivrai avec plaisir, dès que j'aurais récupéré mon petit frère. Étonnant comme le format armoire à glace et le port d'arme peuvent se révéler efficaces pour fendre la foule. Je suis donc parvenue jusqu'à Tatsuha qui n'avait pas l'air inquiet le moins du monde, assis au pied de la scène, et je lui ai administré une bonne gifle en attendant mieux. Puis je lui ai annoncé que nous allions en coulisses, et que si jamais il se comportait comme un hystérique devant Sakuma, je ne l'emmènerais plus jamais au concert de ma vie. Il m'a fait un sourire immense malgré sa joue rouge.

Dans les coulisses, des techniciens s'agitaient partout comme des fourmis. L'envers du décor est toujours moins brillant que son endroit. Tôma a froncé les sourcils en apercevant Tatsuha, et demandé ce qu'il faisait là. J'ai donc brièvement expliqué notre accord et les bons résultats scolaires qui l'avaient amené au Tôkyô Dome ce soir. Et bien sûr Sakuma a choisi ce moment pour débarquer à moitié à poil (il devait sortir de la douche) et féliciter chaudement mon cher petit frère qui n'en demandait pas tant. Il lui a dit qu'il était nul à l'école, lui, ce que j'imagine sans peine. Et aussi qu'il dansait très bien, ce qui veut dire qu'il l'a remarqué avec la bande de groupies. La honte. Et puis il a proposé de lui faire visiter les coulisses, et j'allais dire non lorsque Tôma a posé une main sur mon bras. « Au moins nous avons cinq minutes de tranquillité devant nous. »

_Et cinq mois d'hystérie totale de la part de Tatsuha_ ai-je pensé in petto, mais je n'ai pas insisté. Après tout, ce n'est pas moi qui vais vivre avec lui dans les cinq prochains mois. Et puis j'avais envie de ces cinq minutes de tranquillité. Sa loge était à son image : élégamment simple, et impeccablement ordonnée. Nous avons parlé un peu du concert. Il avait l'air plutôt satisfait de la tournée. Je lui ai dit qu'ils étaient les stars les plus en vue du moment, ce qui est vrai, même si ça me laisse un goût un peu amer dans la bouche. Célèbre, je ne le serai jamais, moi, et je ne le souhaite d'ailleurs pas. Simplement, cela creuse un fossé entre nous difficile à combler. Toutefois, lorsque nous discutons comme nous l'avons fait hier soir, j'ai l'impression que la distance s'efface. Il est doué pour mettre à l'aise ses interlocuteurs… lorsqu'il le veut bien. Je l'ai déjà vu parler à des journalistes, et il est doué également pour l'inverse.

Nos cinq minutes ont passé trop vite, Sakuma est revenu avec un Tatsuha tout sourires. Je lui ai demandé si mon frère s'était bien tenu, et il m'a répondu que c'était un gamin adorable, avec un sourire aussi grand que celui de Tatsuha. Pas un pour rattraper l'autre.

Les ennuis ont commencé lorsque nous avons voulu quitter le Tôkyô Dome par la sortie des artistes. Bourré de journalistes. Tôma nous a crié de faire demi-tour, et nous avons finalement pu trouver une petite porte non surveillée par les vautours. J'espère qu'ils n'auront pas eu le temps de prendre de photos, dans la situation actuelle la famille n'a vraiment pas besoin de publicité de quelque sorte que ce soit.

D'autant qu'il est deux heures du matin et qu'Eiri n'est toujours pas rentré. Évidemment, son portable ne répond pas non plus. J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé.

_À suivre… _


	5. Chapter 5

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

**CHAPITRE V**

_Journal de Tôma Seguchi, 24 janvier 2005_

J'aurais dû savoir que les choses ne pourraient pas demeurer ainsi éternellement.

Sagara vient de m'apporter le dernier opus de _J-Pop Trash_, un beau spécimen de ce que l'on peut sans risque qualifier de « presse caniveau ». Sur la couverture, dans un coin, on y trouve une photo de Mika et moi prise samedi soir à la sortie du concert.

Ce n'est certes pas la première fois que les journaux me prêtent une liaison avec quelqu'un – à les croire, j'aurais eu des aventures avec une pléthore de starlettes et même quelques gigolos. Je n'y ai jamais véritablement accordé d'attention, après tout cela fait partie du jeu. Je ne parle même pas des rumeurs qui ont couru sur le compte de Ryûichi, et si l'on se fie à _News of the Planet_, le fleuron des tabloïds US, Noriko aurait été fiancée au fils d'un magnat Américain de l'automobile ; évidemment, un richissime fils à papa est autrement plus glamour que le professeur Ukai… Tant qu'il s'agit de ce genre de choses, en fin de compte ce n'est pas grave mais je ne saurais tolérer que Mika soit impliquée dans ce cirque. Elle est nettement au-dessus de ces grossièretés et je refuse qu'une nuée de paparazzis en quête de scoop vienne nicher devant sa porte. Ces charognards n'hésiteront pas à remuer la boue afin d'en extraire de la matière à exploiter et ils iront sans doute trop loin. Les scandales, c'est bon pour les Grasper et ça fait marcher les affaires mais je ne permettrais pas que Mika et Eiri soient éclaboussés par les allégations mensongères de ces fouille-merde.

L'article en lui-même n'est qu'un tissu de suppositions plus ou moins romancées. On nous voit en sur une suite de photos, côte à côte – par chance, Tatsuha n'apparaît pas – en train de parler, pas même en souriant. Et greffées là-dessus, un véritable travail de broderie qui présente Mika comme la fille d'un célèbre imprésario qui chercherait à nous approcher, ce qui est stupide dans la mesure où il est de notoriété publique que Nittle Grasper est sous contrat Kaze Productions.

Quoi qu'il en soit, ma priorité est de tout mettre en œuvre afin de préserver Mika et Eiri dans l'immédiat. Le mieux est encore que nous ne vous voyions pas d'un moment, le temps que l'agitation retombe et que les paparazzi s'emparent d'un autre sujet plus croustillant.

En parallèle, je vais demander à mon vieil ami Imai, qui officie à la préfecture de police, d'identifier l'auteur de l'article paru dans _J-Pop Trash_. De nos débuts difficiles j'ai conservé quelques contacts dans certain milieu de Tôkyô que les braves gens ne fréquentent pas d'ordinaire. Je ne nous définirait pas comme des amis mais plutôt des connaissances mutuellement redevables. Ce ne sont peut-être pas les garçons les plus honnêtes de la Terre mais ce sont certainement les meilleurs moyens de transmettre les messages dont on ne veut pas que le tout-venant ait vent.

Loup ou mouton, il y a longtemps que j'ai choisi mon camp.

_27 janvier_

Message transmis et apparemment bien reçu. Le prochain numéro de _J-Pop Trash_ devrait s'intéresser de près aux amours de l'actrice de dramas Kyôko Tamiya qui, semble-t-il, aurait du goût pour les filles. Peu m'importe que ce soit vrai ou non – et il y a 90 pour cent de chances que ce soit faux, d'ailleurs. Juste par précaution, je vais attendre encore un peu avant de voir Mika. Je lui ai expliqué la situation et elle m'a dit la comprendre mais j'ai clairement senti son agacement. Je préfèrerais moi aussi qu'il en aille autrement mais il faudra malheureusement composer avec ce genre de choses car je ne me leurre pas, cela est amené à se reproduire à l'avenir. Cette fois il ne s'agissait que d'un tabloïd à la réputation douteuse et je ne crois pas que quiconque ait été en mesure d'identifier Mika sur les photos.

Quant à Eiri… Il n'a pas l'air de s'en faire. Il poursuit ses sorties nocturnes, que ce soit pour voir des femmes ou fricoter avec des petits voyous. Mika semble incapable de le raisonner et il échappe à tout contrôle.

Il a brutalement grandi en quelques semaines ; ajouté à son air glacial et son regard dur, il fait nettement plus que son âge. Quel réconfort trouve-t-il dans ces virées en bande jusqu'au bout de la nuit ? Se battre est-il un moyen d'affirmer sa force, de lancer un avertissement pour que, plus jamais, personne ne s'attaque à lui ? J'aimerais tant le comprendre…

_3 février – 04h17_

Mika vient de me téléphoner. Eiri est rentré il y a quelques instants et il tient à peine debout. Vu les traces sur son visage, il semble qu'il ait été passé à tabac mais il refuse de se laisser conduire à l'hôpital.

J'y vais de ce pas et nous verrons bien s'il me résiste, à moi.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je sens qu'il est temps que je prenne les choses en main en ce qui concerne ses fréquentations.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Journal de Mika Uesugi, 3 février 200 –, 6h17_

Eiri vient enfin de partir à l'hôpital avec Tôma. Je m'en veux de l'avoir appelé à une heure pareille, et surtout de ne pas avoir réussi à gérer le problème moi-même, mais Eiri a hélas hérité de l'entêtement familial, et ses problèmes actuels n'ont fait qu'accentuer le phénomène. Tôma est le seul à pouvoir lui faire entendre raison lorsqu'il se braque.

J'ai l'impression que notre déménagement à Tôkyô est un fiasco total. Entre la presse de caniveau qui continue de rôder dans le secteur bien que Tôma ait réglé le problème de _J-Pop Trash_ je ne veux même pas savoir de quelle façon, et Eiri qui persiste dans ses errements, nous nous enfonçons plus qu'autre chose. Heureusement que les nouvelles de Kyôto sont bonnes, apparemment Tatsuha se sort très bien d'affaire avec père, et il continue de bien travailler à l'école, lui. Sûrement dans l'espoir d'aller à un autre concert, mais enfin tant que ça marche… Je me dis que je devrais peut-être renvoyer Eiri là-bas, mais j'ai peur du mélange explosif grand frère délinquant / petit frère admirateur. Et puis en cas de problème, il vaut mieux que Tôma soit là.

_4 février_

L'hôpital a prévenu père. Logique : Eiri est mineur, et je n'ai pas délégation d'autorité parentale. Dire que le vieux a mal pris la chose serait un euphémisme. J'en ai entendu de belles, également, au sujet de mon incapacité à gérer mon frère. Il voulait rapatrier Eiri tout de suite, mais Tôma (une fois de plus…) a réussi à le calmer. Pour ma part j'aurais presque été tentée de le laisser faire, et de lui souhaiter bonne chance pour voir s'il se débrouille mieux que moi. Mais je ne peux pas faire ça, je suis une grande fille responsable, n'est-ce pas ?

En attendant, je ne suis pas allée travailler ce matin, et d'après ce que j'ai involontairement saisi d'une conversation téléphonique, Tôma s'est accroché avec Sakuma au sujet d'un enregistrement prévu pour aujourd'hui.

Quant à Eiri, ils l'ont gardé en observation à l'hôpital, même si, les kamis soient loués, il n'a apparemment rien de sérieux. Je me demande à quoi il pense, en agissant de la sorte. A-t-il donc si peu d'estime pour lui-même qu'il cherche sciemment à se détruire ?

_23 février_

Eiri a fêté aujourd'hui ses dix-sept ans. Ou plus exactement, Tôma et moi le lui avons souhaité, lui s'en fiche complètement. Il se fiche de tout, aussi bien des cadeaux que nous lui avons offerts (et pourtant Tôma n'a pas lésiné sur les frais, avec le tout dernier modèle d'ordinateur portable) que des vœux que nous avons formulés.

« Ma vie est derrière moi », voilà ce qu'il nous a sorti. Je n'ai pas résisté à la tentation de le gifler. Il a la chance de venir d'une famille relativement aisée, d'être bien fait de sa personne, intelligent, et d'être entouré de gens qui l'aiment, et il se laisse couler sans même lutter ? Ce n'est pas ma conception de la vie !

« En agissant comme tu le fais, tu lui donne raison ! » C'est sans doute psychologiquement douteux comme réplique, je m'en fiche, c'est tout de même la vérité.

Je suis sortie fumer une cigarette le temps que Tôma rattrape les dégâts, comme d'habitude. Je me demande ce que nous deviendrions sans lui. Ah, mais sans lui, le drame ne se serait peut-être jamais produit. Je croyais que j'avais dépassé cette rancœur, mais elle refait facilement surface dans des circonstances pareilles. Et zut, je ne sais plus très bien où j'en suis.

Tatsuha a envoyé un dessin à Eiri, pour son anniversaire. C'est gentil, et il est plutôt doué en la matière. Le dessin représente Eiri, au centre, version héros de manga, avec autour toute la famille : père ressemble vaguement à un yôkai, j'ai l'air d'une princesse de l'ère Edo, et Tatsuha est accroupi dans le fond. Il s'est représenté à traits plus effacés que le reste de la famille, j'espère parce que c'est lui l'auteur du dessin, et non pour quelque raison psychologique tordue. Un seul névrosé dans la famille, ça suffit largement.

Tôma m'a invitée à dîner, demain soir. Il prétend que j'ai besoin de me changer les idées, c'est probablement exact. Et lui aussi, tant qu'on y est. Je vois bien qu'Eiri lui pompe énormément de temps et d'énergie, ça ne doit pas être évident de gérer ça, et le groupe en plus. Nous avons besoin de souffler, tous les deux.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Journal de Tôma Seguchi, 12 mars 2005_

L'enregistrement de _Rebirth_ – c'est finalement le nom que nous avons arrêté pour notre nouvel album – ne cesse de prendre du retard. Hier, des opérations de terrassement dans une rue voisine ont entraîné des coupures de courant en série et lorsque tout a été rétabli, après deux bonnes heures, c'est un problème de serveur qui a paralysé tout le réseau informatique, rendant impossible l'accès à toutes les données et applications. Avec le retard que nous avons déjà accumulé, nous nous serions bien passés de ces nouveaux aléas. Ryûichi est de plus assez peu concentré – lui, ce qu'il aime c'est la scène et plus l'enregistrement tire en longueur plus il a du mal à se fixer sur son chant. Avec lui, il faut que tout aille vite et en ce moment, c'est loin d'être le cas.

Une chose qui n'a pas traîné, en revanche, c'est la descente de police dans un certain bar que fréquente Eiri à ses heures : le Next. Il s'agit apparemment du Q.G. des voyous avec lesquels il fraye, et à ce que m'en a dit Imai la pêche a été bonne vu qu'il ont trouvé de la drogue, suffisamment pour faire fermer l'établissement et envoyer son propriétaire à l'ombre pour un moment. Quant aux « amis » d'Eiri, ils ont eux reçu la visite de quelques-unes de mes connaissances et à l'heure qu'il est, ils se remettent de leurs émotions à l'hôpital. Je gage qu'ils vont y rester un certain temps.

Eiri se doute que c'est moi qui suis derrière tout ça. Jusqu'à présent il faisait comme s'il n'était pas concerné mais il commence à perdre patience ; avant-hier, il m'a dit en face de me mêler de ce qui me regardait et de le laisser mener sa vie comme il l'entendait. Je lui ai calmement répondu qu'il était hors de question que je le laisse s'enfoncer comme il le faisait, et qu'à moins qu'il ne décide de mettre un terme à ses agissements douteux, je persisterais dans les miens. J'ai vu le moment où il allait me lever la main dessus mais il s'est contenté de hausser les épaules puis s'est détourné en disant que, de toute manière, il continuerait à faire ce qu'il voulait.

Mika semble penser que mes interventions auprès de son frère sont inutiles et ne font que renforcer ses velléités d'autodestruction. Je n'ai pas particulièrement l'impression que la situation serait différente si je n'avais rien fait depuis notre retour au Japon. À la vérité, personne ne paraît en mesure de faire quoi que ce soit susceptible de l'aider mais il m'est tout bonnement impossible de le regarder sombrer en restant les bras croisés.

En fin de compte, il n'y a que lors de nos sorties occasionnelles que Mika et moi parvenons à nous changer quelque peu les idées. L'espace d'un instant, nous pouvons mettre de côté tous les sujets pénibles ou douloureux du quotidien et nous laisser à parler musique, littérature, culture, bref ; nous évader un moment.

_16 mars_

Je n'arrive toujours pas à déterminer s'il s'agit ou non d'une mauvaise plaisanterie d'Eiri – encore que ces deux mots dans une même phrase soient totalement antinomiques – mais il m'a annoncé hier, au détour de la conversation, qu'il allait se fiancer à une jeune fille de Kyôto. Il l'a déclaré sans la moindre émotion, comme s'il se contentait d'énoncer un état de fait qui ne le concernait pas le moins du monde, et lorsque, revenu de ma surprise, j'ai voulu en apprendre davantage il m'a répondu qu'il n'en savait pas plus que ça et que pour toute information supplémentaire je devais m'adresser à sa sœur.

Un mariage arrangé ? Est-il possible que le vieux Uesugi ait contracté une promesse d'union pour Eiri ? Il n'a que dix-sept ans !

Comme il l'a dit, et avant de bondir à des conclusions trop hâtives, je dois d'abord parler à Mika.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Journal de Mika Uesugi, 16 mars 2005_

Je ne sais pas si je dois trouver cette situation risible ou consternante… Père vit vraiment dans un autre monde. Il n'a pas réalisé que le Japon avait évolué depuis l'époque médiévale. Bref, il a conclu un arrangement avec la famille Usami dont la fille a… treize ans. Si si, treize ans. Je sais bien que légalement c'est l'âge du consentement, mais la plupart des législations locales montent cet âge à dix-huit ans. Enfin de toute façon, ce n'est pas un arrangement formel, juste un accord de principe entre les deux familles. Mais tout de même… La discussion au téléphone a été plus que houleuse. Je n'aime pas, mais alors pas du tout lorsqu'il se met à diriger notre vie de cette façon sans nous demander notre avis. Et Eiri qui s'en fiche ! « Celle-là ou une autre… » accompagné d'un haussement d'épaules, c'est tout ce que j'ai pu en tirer. Il est vrai qu'il a cinq ans devant lui pour voir venir, et qu'entre temps, père lui fichera la paix. Ce n'est pas si mal calculé. En tous cas il est hors de question que nous allions à Kyôto ce week-end rencontrer la promise. J'ai du travail, et de plus je dois voir Tôma samedi soir. Vu le ton qu'il avait au téléphone tout à l'heure, j'imagine aisément de quoi nous allons parler… Il semble que nous nous puissions échapper au sujet Eiri. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi il se souciait à ce point du sort de mon frère, et il m'a répondu naturellement : « parce que c'est la personne qui compte le plus au monde pour moi. » C'est idiot mais je n'ai pu retenir un pincement un coeur. Et la réflexion n'a pas dû plaire non plus à Sakuma, parce que je l'ai entendu lancer quelque chose en toile de fond sur un ton inhabituellement peu amène. Sans doute cela est-ce lié au retard qu'ils ont pris dans l'enregistrement de leur album. Il est vrai que le temps que Tôma consacre à Eiri doit empiéter sur la vie du groupe. Enfin… on verra bien.

_19 mars_

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, nous avons parlé d'Eiri, encore Eiri, et toujours Eiri. Dire qu'il me bouffe la vie (qu'il _nous_ bouffe la vie) serait un euphémisme. Je commence à penser qu'il vaudrait mieux pour tout le monde qu'il retourne à Kyôto, y compris pour Tôma qui se laisse beaucoup trop prendre, selon moi, dans ces problèmes. Certes, il ne voit pas les choses de la même façon, mais… Les kamis savent que j'aime Eiri. Si ce n'était pas le cas, d'ailleurs, je l'aurais déjà passé par la fenêtre depuis belle lurette. Mais j'ai aussi envie de protéger Tôma. Je commence à réaliser l'étendue des dommages collatéraux.

Père ne saura pas gérer Eiri. Mais au stade où nous en sommes rendus, je crois que personne n'est capable de le gérer. Reste la question de Tatsuha. Eiri n'est évidemment pas un exemple souhaitable pour lui, et à son âge je doute qu'il soit capable de prendre suffisamment de recul pour ne pas se laisser entraîner. Je pourrais faire l'inverse, après tout. Laisser Eiri à Kyôto et prendre Tatsuha avec moi. L'année scolaire se termine bientôt, ce serait le bon moment pour faire le changement.

Je rentre à Kyôto le week-end prochain, je vais discuter sérieusement de tout ça avec père.

_23 mars_

J'ai un peu tâté le terrain auprès d'Eiri et Tatsuha. De façon prévisible, Eiri s'en fiche complètement (ou du moins, prétend qu'il s'en fiche). Quant à Tatsuha il ne paraît pas spécialement enthousiaste à l'idée de quitter Kyôto et ses copains. C'est vrai qu'il a beaucoup d'amis, qu'il invite souvent au temple. Sa façon à lui de se récréer la famille qu'il n'a pas eu, j'imagine. Évidemment, je pourrais lui faire miroiter qu'en venant à Tôkyô, il se rapprocherait de son idole. Je ne doute pas une seconde de l'efficacité de l'argument. Mais je répugne à le manipuler de cette façon – encore que si je disposais d'un pareil moyen de levier sur Eiri, je n'hésiterais pas à l'utiliser.

Bref je ne sais pas vraiment pour quelle solution me décider, et pour une fois en discuter avec Tôma n'est _pas_ une option, je connais d'avance sa réponse. Il croit toujours tout savoir de ce qui est mieux pour les autres, et il n'est même pas capable de prendre soin de lui-même. Eh bien je le ferai à sa place.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Journal de Tôma Seguchi, 27 mars 2005_

Mika vient de me téléphoner afin de me faire part de sa décision : Eiri retourne dès demain à Kyôto. J'ai d'abord tenté d'argumenter pour qu'elle change d'avis mais alors elle m'a expliqué ce qu'il s'est passé et je ne peux pas blâmer sa décision. Eiri est rentré une nouvelle fois à point d'heure ce matin mais cette fois il avait bu car il empestait l'alcool et, plus inquiétant, il semble qu'une bande de jeunes l'aient suivis jusqu'à l'appartement ; Mika les a aperçus du balcon, regroupés au pied de l'immeuble. Sa voix ne tremblait pas quand elle m'a relaté cela mais j'imagine combien elle a dû être bouleversée. Eiri doit rentrer à Kyôto, pour sa sécurité m'a-t-elle dit, mais je ne crois pas que cela changera une fois qu'il se retrouvera de nouveau là-bas. Comme si ce vieux singe était en mesure de protéger son fils aîné de quelque manière que ce soit ! Mais si j'ai à cœur la sécurité d'Eiri, je refuse catégoriquement de mettre Mika en danger. Je suis, je l'avoue, totalement désemparé. Je pourrais lui trouver un autre logement mais je doute qu'elle accepte mon offre. Quand elle l'a décidé, elle peut se montrer aussi intraitable que son frère.

_28 mars_

Eiri et Mika sont partis ce matin pour Kyôto. J'espère, même si je n'y crois pas vraiment, que tout se passera bien à l'avenir pour Eiri. De toute façon, j'ai des contacts là-bas et je demeurerai informé des agissements d'Eiri.

_30 mars_

Mika est rentrée à Kyôto en fin de matinée. Nous avons déjeuné ensemble et elle m'a confié ses inquiétudes, nombreuses et à juste titre. Sans parler du fait qu'Eiri va se retrouver livré à lui-même, elle redoute l'influence qu'il risque d'avoir sur Tatsuha, même à son corps défendant, car il faut bien reconnaître qu'il n'est pas vraiment un exemple à suivre pour un enfant.

En ce qui concerne ses études… Mika a fait des pieds et des mains pour parvenir à l'inscrire dans un lycée privée, avec l'espoir qu'il suivra les cours et ne se fera pas renvoyer avant la fin du mois d'avril. J'ai l'impression qu'elle n'y croit pas trop mais sait-on jamais ? Il a vieilli, il a certainement mûri, peut-être acceptera-t-il de se montrer un peu plus conciliant ?

Dans un registre plus léger, Ryûichi fête ses vingt-six ans après-demain, le premier. Noriko et moi avons réservé un petit piano-bar pour la soirée afin de célébrer l'événement de manière discrète. Ryûichi adore faire la fête mais, assez curieusement, les anniversaires le rendent mélancolique comme s'il redoutait le passage du temps et la fuite inexplorable de notre jeunesse… Bien que nous soyons très proches, certains aspects de sa personnalité m'échappent totalement et en sera sans doute toujours ainsi. J'ai proposé à Mika de se joindre à nous, histoire qu'elle se change un peu les idées.

_2 avril_

Des caisses de lettres affluent depuis hier au service courrier de Kaze Productions, adressées à Ryûichi. Des cartes, billets, petits mots, des cadeaux… Les secrétaires ne savent plus où donner de la tête. Au milieu de tous ces courriers, Ryûichi rayonne. Il est tellement heureux de toutes ces marques d'affection qu'il serait capable de tout lire. Il aime qu'on l'aime et ces témoignages de dévotion le poussent à se donner à fond afin de rendre au centuple tout ce qu'on lui a offert.

La soirée d'anniversaire s'est très bien passée. Mika était ravissante dans une tunique en soie bleue et un pantalon noir. Elle a une classe naturelle qui fait qu'on la remarque partout où elle se rend. Noriko, elle, était venue en compagnie du professeur Tetsuya Ukai avec qui, nous a-t-elle annoncé avec fierté, elle est sur le point de se fiancer. Je persiste à penser qu'ils forment un couple très bizarrement assorti dans la mesure où il a bien quinze ans de plus qu'elle et un style totalement opposé, mais sous son air austère et compassé se cache en réalité un joyeux drille, fêtard et amateur de bonnes choses. Noriko ne doit pas s'ennuyer avec lui.

Une bonne soirée, donc ; espérons qu'elle soit un bon présage pour les semaines à venir. En tout cas, l'enregistrement du nouvel album est, lui, à nouveau sur de bons rails.

_À suivre… _


	6. Chapter 6

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

**CHAPITRE VI**

_Journal de Mika Uesugi, 29 avril 2005_

Ça me fait tout drôle de rentrer dans un appartement vide. C'est la première fois de ma vie que j'habite seule, et au lieu de m'en sentir soulagée, la solitude m'angoisse un peu. Tous les soirs je téléphone à Kyôto. Eiri ne se donne pas la peine de répondre, quant à père j'ignore s'il sait seulement comment se servir d'un téléphone, mais Tatsuha décroche toujours, et il se montre plutôt bavard. Étrangement, lui et Eiri s'entendent à merveille. Pour Tatsuha, c'est normal, il vénère son grand frère presque autant que Sakuma. Mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'Eiri, qui a résisté à tous nos efforts à Tôma ou à moi pour rétablir le contact avec lui, baisserait sa garde, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, devant un enfant qui n'était qu'un bébé à l'époque où il a quitté le Japon. Ils ne vont pas jusqu'à tenir de grandes conversations, mais au moins Eiri se soucie suffisamment de lui pour mettre ses frasques en veilleuse, histoire de montrer le bon exemple. Lorsque j'y songe, je pense que c'est parce que Tatsuha, contrairement à nous tous, n'a aucun a priori envers lui. Il n'a jamais prêté attention à sa différence physique, et comme il ignore les évènements américains, il ne cherche pas non plus à l'épargner particulièrement. Il agit envers lui comme envers n'importe qui (et les kamis savent que ce gamin est doué pour s'attirer toutes les sympathies), et quelque part, cela doit faire du bien à Eiri, de ne pas être perçu comme un individu qu'il faut protéger. C'est un concept que Tôma ne comprendra jamais, je crois.

Du coup je m'inquiète un peu moins pour l'avenir. Eiri est allé régulièrement en cours ces premiers jours, j'espère que cela continuera. Tatsuha lui fait contrôler ses devoirs, aussi, et il ne doit pas oser l'envoyer promener. Ils s'en sortiront sans moi, je l'espère.

Autant j'étais occupée les premiers temps, autant à présent je ne sais plus que faire de mes loisirs. Bien sûr, il y a Tôma… Mais Tôma a besoin de souffler un peu sans avoir la famille Uesugi sur le dos, je pense. Et puis il a sa vie professionnelle. Être musicien d'un groupe de rock connu n'est pas un métier, c'est un sacerdoce, dans le sens où il s'agit d'une occupation à deux cent pour cent. Je me demande comment Noriko fait pour concilier cela avec une vie de famille. Il est vrai qu'elle est un peu en marge du groupe. Sakuma produit tout le travail de création, et c'est Tôma qui se charge de tout le reste : arrangements, mise en forme, mais aussi commercialisation, agenda du groupe, etc. Je me demande si les autres se rendent compte à quel point ils se reposent sur lui. Ils semblent tenir cela pour un fait acquis.

J'ai fait allusion devant Eiri, une fois, au fait que tout le monde met à Tôma une pression énorme. Il a simplement haussé les épaules en répondant que Tôma était quelqu'un de fort. Mais je crois qu'Eiri se trompe, ils se trompent tous. Il a peut-être l'air inoxydable, vu de l'extérieur, mais c'est un masque. Et j'ai peur de ce qui se passera le jour où il craquera enfin.

Si seulement je pouvais faire quelque chose pour le protéger… Mais une fois de plus je me sens totalement impuissante devant l'état des lieux. Il ne vit pas dans le même monde que moi, et surtout, il refuse que quiconque puisse l'approcher. À part Sakuma, mais je ne vois pas dans quelle mesure cet imbécile pourrait être d'une aide quelconque. Comment aider quelqu'un qui ne veut pas l'être ? Je n'ai pas trouvé la réponse pour Eiri, et je continue à la chercher en ce qui concerne Tôma.

_7 mai_

Aujourd'hui, j'ai eu vingt-quatre ans. J'ai reçu par la poste un poème d'Eiri, un dessin de Tatsuha, et une carte de père énonçant une maxime religieuse. Et Tôma m'a invitée à dîner… L'avantage d'avoir de l'argent, c'est qu'on peut tout se permettre. Le cadre était réellement enchanteur : un restaurant en haut de l'un des plus hauts immeubles de la ville, fleuri comme un jardin, divisé en petite niches individuelles nichées dans la verdure. Il y avait même des oiseaux en cage.

Nous avons parlé de choses et d'autres, en attendant le service. J'aime parler avec Tôma, il a une culture encyclopédique et une intelligence acérée qui rendent toujours ses propos délicieusement ironiques. Il est beau, aussi, et il possède un charme glacial et plus de classe que n'importe qui au monde.

D'accord : je crois que je suis un tout petit peu amoureuse.

Il ne manquait plus que ça. Franchement, je crois qu'il y a un sort de jeté sur la fratrie Uesugi. Entre Eiri qui semble décidé à enterrer tout engagement sentimental six pieds sous terre, Tatsuha qui ne vit que pour une idole quinze ans plus âgée que lui (sans parler du fait qu'il s'agit d'un homme) et maintenant moi qui m'entiche d'un homme hors de ma portée que je détestais il y a moins d'un an, il y a de quoi se poser des questions.

En attendant, c'est moi qui ai posé une question lorsqu'il m'a raccompagné chez moi. Je l'ai remercié, je lui ai dit que j'avais passé une excellente soirée, et puis je lui ai demandé pourquoi il se sentait obligé de sortir avec une fille qui n'appartenait pas à son univers. Il n'a pas répondu. J'ai ajouté que je comprenais qu'il se soucie de notre famille, mais que je n'étais pas Eiri, et qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire pour moi. Je suis montée sans attendre sa réaction.

Peut-être que je me suis moi-même tiré une balle dans le pied, mais je préfère que les choses soient claires. Je n'ai jamais sollicité la pitié de personne, et je ne vais certainement pas commencer aujourd'hui. Même si cela doit me coûter l'amitié de l'homme que j'aime.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Journal de Tôma Seguchi, 17 mai 2005_

Un an. Cela fait un an aujourd'hui que la vie d'Eiri a irrémédiablement basculé. Je n'oublierai jamais ce jour et le souvenir de cet instant continue de me hanter ; je me revois grimper les escaliers quatre à quatre, entendre les coups de feu claquer, ouvrir la porte de l'appartement et le découvrir, terrifié, au beau milieu de ce carnage. Un an déjà… et pour Eiri, tout a changé.

Je me suis quelque peu coupé du monde ces derniers jours – autant que faire se peut, car comment parler d'isolement alors que notre nouvel album caracole en tête des ventes depuis sa sortie et que nous sommes sollicités de toutes parts ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, aujourd'hui j'ai décidé d'une coupure totale. Ce jour est celui d'un bien triste anniversaire mais ce serait manquer de respect à Eiri que de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, d'autant que je suis en très grande partie responsable de ce qui lui est arrivé. Je me demande comment lui est en train de vivre cette journée. Depuis qu'il a quitté Tôkyô je n'ai quasiment plus de nouvelles hormis par ce qu'en m'en dit Mika, et j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne sait pas grand-chose non plus. D'ailleurs… cela fait plus d'une semaine que je ne l'ai pas vue. La dernière fois, c'était lors qu'une soirée au restaurant, à l'occasion de son anniversaire. Une soirée que j'ai beaucoup apprécié mais dont l'épilogue m'a quelque peu troublé – et pas particulièrement de manière agréable. Mika m'a demandé pourquoi je me « sentais obligé » de sortir avec elle. Je n'ai rien dit mais cette question m'a fait mal. Je sais bien que je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui se livre et étale aisément ses sentiments au grand jour mais je n'avais jamais imaginé qu'elle pouvait penser que mes attentions envers elles n'étaient dictées que par l'affection que j'ai pour Eiri. Il compte énormément à mes yeux et il en sera sans doute toujours ainsi mais Mika compte tout autant pour moi. C'est sa personnalité qui m'a attiré en premier, sa force de caractère qui la pousse à lutter pour ceux qu'elle aime, envers et contre tous, là où la plupart des gens se laissent porter par les événements. Elle est belle aussi, d'une beauté froide en apparence qui protège, comme une armure, une profonde sensibilité. Peu m'importe qu'elle ne soit pas de mon monde, je considère cela comme une chance au contraire. Elle, au moins, me considère comme un être humain et pas juste une icône. Je pensais que, sur ce point, elle avait su voir au-delà des apparences mais il faut croire que je me suis trompé.

Quoi qu'il en soit, aujourd'hui, mes pensées et mes prières ne sont tournées que vers Eiri.

_18 mai 2005_

Mika me manque. Je n'aurais pas dû attendre aussi longtemps – dix jours ! – sans la contacter. Hier, seul dans mon appartement, j'ai réfléchi et je ne veux pas prendre le risque qu'un malaise durable s'installe entre nous bien que, si j'en juge par son silence, c'est sans doute déjà chose faite. Je me suis comporté comme un imbécile, voilà la vérité.

Je vais lui téléphoner afin de la prévenir que je passerai la chercher ce soir, une fois sa journée finie.

_18 mai 2005 – 23h44_

Notre session de travail terminée, Ryûichi a insisté pour que nous allions prendre un verre ensemble. J'ai aussitôt compris ce que cela voulait dire ; les rares fois où il me propose ce genre de chose c'est qu'il est mal et qu'il a besoin de se confier à quelqu'un. Je parlais d'icône et Ryûichi en est une bien plus brillante et adulée que Noriko et moi. Je sais aussi que, par bien des aspects, c'est un statut lourd à assumer et qui pèse sur les épaules de mon meilleur ami. J'ai rappelé Mika pour m'excuser de lui faire faux-bond à la dernière minute et j'ai bien senti qu'elle n'était pas vraiment ravie de ma désaffection, mais Ryûichi avait besoin de moi. Il a passé la soirée chez moi et nous avons parlé, simplement parlé, sans même boire ce fameux verre qu'il m'avait proposé. Nous avons évoqué nos doutes, nos craintes, toutes ces chose que l'on ne peut exprimer qu'en privé car une idole est faite pour briller et doit conserver le sourire coûte que coûte. De nous trois, Ryûichi a toujours été celui qui donnait le plus de sa personne et qui, de ce fait, subit les contrecoups émotionnels les plus violents. Kumagorô entre ses mains, il m'a confié qu'il souhaitait trouver quelqu'un un jour, comme Noriko, quelqu'un qui verrait au-delà de la star et saurait s'intéresser à l'homme, tout simplement.

N'est-ce pas ce que nous désirons tous ?

Demain je rappellerai Mika et cette fois, il n'y aura pas de contretemps.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Journal de Mika Uesugi, 18 mai 2005_

Non mais il se fiche de moi ! Ce sont quoi ces manières d'appeler pour dire « Je viens te chercher ce soir » ? Dix jours après, notons bien, et sans que ma question n'ait obtenu de réponse. Sans doute n'en méritait-elle pas. Et au dernier moment « Excuse-moi, je ne peux pas venir, Ryûichi a besoin de moi » ? Je suis quoi, dans cette histoire ? La cinquième roue du carrosse ? Je suis désolée, mais c'est une place que je n'accepte pas. Qu'il aille au diable.

_(Plus tard)_

Je me fiche de ses excuses. Je n'accepte pas qu'on me traite comme un second choix, c'est tout. Eiri prétend que je finirai vieille fille parce qu'aucun homme n'acceptera de m'épouser avec « mon épouvantable caractère ». Toujours sympa, le frangin. Je m'étonne qu'il s'entende aussi bien avec Tatsuha. Il faut dire que le petit frère est plutôt facile à vivre, et qu'il a de la répartie.

Bref. Donc Tôma s'est excusé, et j'ai refusé de l'entendre, horrible mégère que je suis. Il doit y avoir un truc qui ne tourne par rond, chez moi. Toutes les femmes que je connais rêveraient d'avoir le claviériste des Nittle Grasper à leurs pieds (à défaut du chanteur), même si elles devaient pour cela se contenter de miettes. Il faut croire que le syndrome princesse persiste. La princesse, c'est comme ça que me surnommaient mes camarades, à l'école. Elles me trouvaient hautaine et méprisante. C'est juste que je n'avais pas de temps pour leurs jeux et leurs intrigues minables avec les garçons : en rentrant, j'avais une maison à gérer. Mais ça, je ne m'en suis jamais vantée. La légende de la princesse m'arrangeait davantage que d'avouer ma situation familiale.

J'imagine que nous sommes tous un peu tordus, les enfants Uesugi.

_20 mai_

Week-end à Kyôto, comme la plupart du temps. Il faut bien que je garde un œil sur les garçons. Et bien je me suis fait donner une leçon par Eiri. J'ai du mal à le croire. Il m'a demandé pourquoi je refusais de voir Tôma. Déjà, qu'il soit au courant, ça m'a étonnée. Je n'imaginais pas Tôma lui faire des confidences sur ce sujet. Je lui ai répondu que ça ne le regardait absolument pas, et là, il m'a sorti que je n'étais qu'une imbécile, et que je ne voyais pas que Tôma tenait réellement à moi.

Pardon ?

Eiri…_ Eiri,_ me donner des conseils quant à ma vie sentimentale ? Je ne me suis pas gênée pour lui faire remarquer qu'il était particulièrement mal placé pour le faire. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'il y connaît, lui, en matière de sentiments ?

« J'ai peut-être des difficultés à exprimer ce que je ressens, mais en revanche, je connais parfaitement Tôma. Et je suis capable de dire quand il est malheureux, même lorsqu'il ne le dit pas. »

Wow. Qui aurait cru Eiri doué de telles capacités d'empathie ?

Bien. Donc Tôma est malheureux, mais qui dit que c'est à cause de moi ? Après tout, je ne passe qu'après Sakuma et les kamis savent qui encore dans l'ordre de ses priorités. Là, Eiri m'a priée d'arrêter de me cacher derrière mon petit doigt, et Tatsuha est entré en chantant « Oh la menteuse, elle est amoureuse. »

Ça m'a tellement énervée que je lui ai collé une gifle. Il m'a regardée d'un air stupéfait en se tenant la joue, et Eiri m'a sauté dessus en me traitant de psychopathe, et que le fait d'être énervée ne m'autorisait pas à frapper mon petit frère.

Sur quoi il a emmené Tatsuha dehors en lui disant « Viens, on va laisser la sorcière tranquille jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sortie du côté obscur de la force », et je suis restée seule au milieu du salon, la bouche entrouverte de stupéfaction.

Non. Déjà qu'Eiri me conseille sur ma relation (ou plutôt, ma non-relation) avec Tôma me paraissait complètement surréaliste, mais alors qu'il prenne la défense de Tatsuha, on versait carrément dans la quatrième dimension.

Je ne m'en suis toujours pas remise. Encore là, en regardant la tête blonde et la tête brune penchées studieusement sur leurs cahiers à la même table, je me demande si je n'ai pas eu des hallucinations auditives.

Il faut que j'en parle avec Tôma. Enfin, je pourrais en parler avec Tôma si je n'étais pas fâchée avec lui. Zut. Est-ce que Eiri a raison ? Est-ce que vraiment il tient à moi ?

Je ne dois surtout pas me faire d'illusions, sinon la chute n'en sera que plus douloureuse. D'ailleurs, même si c'était le cas, je passerais toujours en second. Que ce soit après Eiri, je peux l'admettre : après tout, moi aussi je veux protéger mon frère. Mais après Sakuma, jamais.

Je ne partage pas. Et il faudra qu'il fasse un choix.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Journal de Tôma Seguchi, 22 mai 2005_

En dépit de mes excuses, Mika m'a envoyé promener. Visiblement, elle a très mal pris le fait que j'aie choisi de passer la soirée de mardi en compagnie de Ryûichi. Je conçois qu'elle ait pu être offensée par mon silence de la semaine dernière mais Ryûichi n'a rien à voir avec cette affaire. Il fait partie de mon univers professionnel aussi bien que privé et il en a toujours été ainsi. Parfois, j'envie les gens qui parviennent à totalement dissocier ces deux sphères car pour moi c'est chose impossible. Il faut croire que, en fin de compte, je ne suis pas aussi professionnel que je voudrais le croire – ou plutôt que les autres le croient.

Je tiens cependant à mettre les choses à plat entre Mika et moi. Si seulement elle pouvait comprendre que je tiens à elle autant qu'à Eiri ou Ryûichi tout serait plus facile mais j'ai le sentiment qu'elle n'est pas du genre à transiger et elle n'apprécie malheureusement pas beaucoup mon ami. C'est aussi le cas d'Eiri – qui est passé d'un désintérêt poli à l'époque où il était encore un adolescent sociable à un mépris à peine dissimulé depuis son retour au Japon. Je ne parviens pas à m'expliquer ce qui peut motiver une telle défiance mais je n'oserais la généraliser à l'ensemble de la fratrie Uesugi si j'en juge par la profonde idolâtrie que semble vouer à Ryûichi le petit dernier de la famille. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne peux pas laisser cette situation perdure encore longtemps. Je dois me rendre quelques jours aux États-Unis et avant mon départ je tiens à aplanir nos différends.

_23 mai 2005_

Noriko nous a annoncé ce matin que la date de son mariage avec le professeur Ukai était fixée au 19 juillet. Ils comptent faire cela en comité restreint, des membres de la famille et quelques amis proches, et surtout pas de journalistes. Quand je pense à la notoriété qui est la nôtre depuis que nous sommes revenus au Japon je ne peux m'empêcher d'admirer la manière avec laquelle Noriko se débrouille pour mener une vie de famille presque classique – évidemment, je suis pour beaucoup dans le fait que les tabloïds épargnent sa vie privée, ainsi que celle de Ryûichi mais même alors elle a toujours réussi à s'en tirer par des pirouettes et jamais aucun journaliste n'est parvenu à la prendre en défaut sur le sujet. D'ailleurs, en ce moment, les pronostics vont bon train pour savoir qui, d'un joueur de tennis renommé ou d'un acteur de drama, remportera son cœur. Je me demande bien où ils vont chercher tout ça.

J'ai demandé à Sagara de se débrouiller pour faire reporter à demain un rendez-vous prévu avec le rédacteur en chef d'un magazine consacré au J-Rock ; il n'y a rien d'urgent dans cette entrevue, de toute façon. Mika termine à 18 heures et je vais passer la chercher.

_23 mai – 23h54_

La discussion avec Mika a été pour le moins houleuse et je crois bien que si elle n'avait craint de causer un esclandre devant le portail de l'université elle n'aurait jamais accepté de prendre place dans ma voiture. D'ailleurs, tout le long du trajet, elle a conservé un silence hostile et il a vraiment fallu que je m'emploie pour la convaincre de me laisser monter chez elle – là encore, les voisins commençaient à se montrer aux fenêtres. Ce n'est qu'une fois dans l'appartement que j'ai pu enfin tenter de plaider ma cause mais autant m'adresser à un mur. Muette, drapée dans sa dignité glaciale, elle me regardait avec des yeux emplis de colère et de fierté offensée. En désespoir de cause, voyant que mes paroles ne parviendraient pas à l'atteindre, je l'ai attirée contre moi et l'ai embrassée sur les lèvres – longuement.

Après quoi, j'ai attendu la gifle mais rien n'est venu. Au bout d'un instant qui m'a paru une éternité, Mika s'est écartée de moi et, d'une voix un peu tremblante, m'a demandé de partir, ce que j'ai fait sans attendre. Je ne savais plus quoi lui dire, de toute façon.

Je suppose que dans la catégorie « gros mufle indélicat » je peux prétendre à une médaille d'or.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Journal de Mika Uesugi, 24 mai – 00h05_

Je vais me calmer. Il faut que je me calme. Du calme, Mika, tu es une grande fille. Tu ne vas pas piquer une crise de nerfs juste parce que…

Kamis, comment a-t-il _osé !_?

Respire.

Tout va bien. Au moins il est parti quand je le lui ai demandé. L'ennui, c'est que je n'avais pas vraiment envie qu'il parte.

Kamis, je suis pire qu'une collégienne.

Je dois faire le point. Penser rationnellement, c'est ça. Analyser la situation…

La situation, c'est que Tôma m'a _embrassée _!

Ah, je devrais être contente, dans un sens. Il n'aurait pas fait ça avec Eiri ou Sakuma (enfin, je l'espère, pour Sakuma). Un point pour moi, donc.

La question est : est-ce une bonne chose ?

Ce qui est sûr, c'est que c'était agréable…

Arg, je ne peux pas croire que je viens d'écrire une chose pareille.

Il faut croire que j'étais en manque. Ou plutôt que Tôma ne m'est pas aussi indifférent que j'aimerais bien le penser.

Bon.

Admettons que Tôma me plaise. Et non, je n'écrirai pas le mot en a.

Maintenant, je fais quoi ?

Étant donné que je lui ai demandé de partir, il doit supposer que je n'ai pas apprécié.

Quoi que, s'il me connaissait vraiment bien, il saurait que je ne voulais que me donner le temps de réfléchir. Si je m'étais fâchée pour de bon, il aurait encore la trace de mes doigts sur sa joue.

Quoi qu'il en soit. Il n'y a que deux solutions possibles.

Soit je laisse tomber et il disparaît de ma vie autant que faire se peut, étant donnés ses liens avec Eiri.

Soit je m'engage sur la pente glissante d'une liaison avec une célébrité, avec ce que cela suppose de sacrifices par rapport à ma vie privée.

Si je fais un tableau, j'ai dans les contre : la presse à scandale, les horaires démentiels, les tournées, les tentations liées à la vie d'artiste, mon père, la morale, l'espoir d'une vie de famille normale.

Dans les pour : il me plaît vraiment.

Mauvaise idée, le tableau.

Il faut qu'il ait eu du courage, pour faire ça, tout de même. Tout dans mon attitude précédente (kamis, par moments je me comporte comme une gamine boudeuse) devait lui laisser penser qu'il allait s'encadrer une gifle directe. Et puis on ne peut pas dire qu'il soit du genre à exprimer franchement ses sentiments. Encore que là, ce n'est pas non plus totalement clair. Est-ce que je dois comprendre : tu me plais, j'aimerais avoir une aventure avec toi, ou : tu me plais, partageons un bout de chemin ?

Point positif : c'est un garçon sérieux et il n'a pas, contrairement à Sakuma, la réputation de changer de partenaire chaque soir. Je peux donc espérer que la seconde proposition soit la bonne. De toute façon, je ne le saurai pas sans une sérieuse discussion. Donc il faut que nous nous revoyions pour en parler à tête reposée.

Si j'ai le courage de décrocher mon téléphone pour lui proposer un rendez-vous. Ce qui n'est pas gagné. C'est malin, j'ai l'impression d'avoir de nouveau quatorze ans.

Je sais : je vais en parler à Noriko. Après tout, elle connaît bien Tôma, et c'est une fille qui a la tête sur les épaules. Oui, c'est une bonne idée.

Je l'appellerai demain matin.

_25 mai, 23h12_

J'ai appelé Noriko vers dix heures, et sa première réaction a été : « Ça tombe bien, je voulais te parler. »

En général, ce genre de phrase présage des ennuis. Nous nous sommes fixé rendez-vous à vingt heures dans un petit restaurant du centre-ville, et tout le reste de la journée j'ai tenté sans grand succès de me concentrer sur mon travail. Je n'ai pas du paraître très crédible, parce que mon chef m'a dit que si j'étais malade, je ferais mieux de rentrer chez moi.

Je suis arrivée en avance au rendez-vous, et j'en ai profité pour appeler Kyôto. Tatsuha m'a dit que j'avais une drôle de voix. Ce sale môme a un radar pour détecter les états d'âme des gens. Enfin il paraît que tout va bien là-bas, même si je n'ai pas pu parler à Eiri. Je crois que Tatsuha le couvre un peu trop, mais bon. Je m'occuperai de ça le week-end prochain.

La première phrase de Noriko, lorsqu'elle s'est assise en face de moi, a été :

« Que s'est-il passé entre Tôma et toi ? »

Voilà ce que j'aime chez elle, elle va toujours droit au but.

« Pourquoi supposes-tu qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre nous ? me suis-je néanmoins informée.

- Parce qu'il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas constater l'intérêt qu'il te porte, a répondu calmement Noriko. De plus je sais qu'il comptait passer te chercher hier soir, et aujourd'hui il n'était manifestement pas dans son assiette. C'est tellement inhabituel chez lui que je ne peux qu'en déduire que quelque chose a mal tourné entre vous. »

Brillante démonstration, en effet.

« Il m'a embrassé » ai-je lâché.

Noriko m'a regardé avec des yeux ronds. Petite victoire de ma part, tout le monde ne peut pas se vanter d'avoir un jour réussi à déstabiliser le deuxième clavier de Nittle Grasper.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? a-t-elle demandé une fois qu'elle a retrouvé l'usage de la parole.

- Je lui ai demandé de partir, ai-je avoué.

- Brillant. »

Je n'avais pas besoin qu'elle me culpabilise sur le sujet, je le faisais déjà très bien toute seule.

« Écoute, je ne m'y attendais pas, et… Il fallait que je réfléchisse.

- Et quel est le résultat de tes réflexions ?

- Je ne sais pas. »

Elle a pris un air agacé, et je me suis dit que j'avais agi comme une idiote. Évidemment que si elle devait prendre parti, elle choisirait Tôma plutôt que moi.

« Comment va-t-il ?

- Mal, a répondu impitoyablement Noriko. Mais Ryûichi s'en occupe, il ne va pas le laisser seul. »

Merveilleux. J'avais vraiment besoin de ce genre de précision.

« Écoute, a dit Noriko devant mes sourcils froncés. Tôma et Ryûichi, c'est spécial. Tu ne peux pas en vouloir à Tôma pour ça. Ou alors tu ferais mieux de laisser tomber tout de suite. »

Étrangement, ce sont ces dernières paroles qui ont réveillé ma fibre combattante. On ne dit pas « laisse tomber » à un Uesugi. Cela revient à agiter un chiffon rouge sous le nez d'un taureau.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser tomber », me suis-je entendue répondre. Alors pour la première fois, Noriko m'a souri.

« Je suis heureuse de l'apprendre. »

Et nous avons passé le reste de la soirée à discuter de Tôma, Tôma et encore Tôma. Et aussi de la façon dont elle parvient à concilier son métier avec les exigences de sa vie privée. J'admire la performance. Je ne suis pas certaine que j'y parviendrai aussi bien.

Mais les Uesugi ne connaissent pas non plus le sens du mot « impossible ».

Maintenant que j'ai eu mon conseil, il ne me reste plus qu'à appeler Tôma. Je le ferai demain matin.

_À suivre…_


	7. Chapter 7

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

**CHAPITRE VII**

_Journal de Tôma Seguchi, 26 mai 2005 – 17h48_

Mika m'a téléphoné ce matin, en milieu de matinée. Sitôt que j'ai lu son nom sur le petit écran de l'appareil j'ai abandonné le studio et, alors que je refermais la porte, Noriko m'a adressé un bien curieux sourire comme si elle savait qui était la personne qui m'appelait. À la réflexion elle le savait certainement, mes deux collègues sont les seules personnes au monde capables de pouvoir lire en moi comme dans un livre, surtout Ryûichi même s'il use rarement de ce talent. Comme il m'arrive de le dire, Nittle Grasper est le résultat d'une alchimie parfaite entre nos trois personnalités et il en a été ainsi depuis les débuts du groupe. Cela présente des avantages indéniables mais quelques inconvénients aussi dans la mesure où je suis persuadé que tous les deux se sont rendu compte que quelque chose me tracassait même s'ils se sont bien gardés de me poser des questions. Quant à moi, j'ai fait semblant de croire qu'ils pensaient que ma préoccupation était due à mon déplacement à New York. Ce sera la première fois que j'y retournerai depuis près d'un an et même s'il s'agit d'un voyage purement professionnel je sais bien que c'est une toute autre chose que j'aurai à l'esprit.

Ainsi que je le disais, c'était Mika qui appelait. Après le baiser que je lui ai infligé je n'ai pas osé la rappeler, ne serait-ce que pour m'excuser. La bienséance aurait dû me pousser à le faire mais honnêtement j'avais trop honte. J'avais peur, aussi ; peur qu'elle ne s'imagine que je la tenais pour une fille facile, que je me supposais irrésistible et que je m'attendais à ce qu'elle cède sans résister. En un mot ; je me sentais minable de m'être laissé emporter par mon instinct.

Je ne savais pas trop à quoi m'attendre en répondant mais si j'en juge par le ton de sa voix, elle devait être au moins aussi gênée que moi – et tout à fait à juste titre. Nous n'avons pas parlé longtemps, juste le temps de convenir d'un rendez-vous dans un café. Effectivement, nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire.

_26 mai – 22h12_

J'étais terriblement nerveux lorsque j'ai poussé la porte de notre lieu de rendez-vous, un petit établissement situé non loin de l'endroit où elle habite. Rien en moi ne le laissait paraître, bien sûr, mais il n'en demeurait pas moins que je n'étais pas à l'aise. Mika est arrivée une dizaine de minutes après moi et en l'apercevant – en dépit des circonstances – mon cœur s'est emballé dans ma poitrine. Elle a une classe folle, et alors qu'elle traversait la salle tous les regards des hommes la suivaient et je pouvais sentir leur dépit à l'idée qu'elle était là pour moi.

Avant qu'elle ait le temps de rien dire j'ai immédiatement tenu à m'excuser pour le baiser mais en même temps que j'ouvrais la bouche elle a commencé elle aussi à parler si bien que nous nous sommes arrêtés et je me suis senti un peu stupide, d'autant qu'il a fallu que la scène se répète trois fois et que j'aie le sentiment d'être un parfait imbécile pour que je consente à me taire afin de la laisser parler ; je suppose qu'elle a suivi un cheminement de pensée identique car, alors, il y a eu un grand blanc et pour le coup nous nous sommes mis à rire, ce qui a considérablement dissipé la tension entre nous.

Alors je me suis excusé et lui ai fait part des sentiments que je lui vouais. Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais, que jamais je ne l'avais un seul instant considérée comme une fille d'un soir et que, quoi qu'il advienne, je la respectais et continuerais à le faire, par amour pour elle et pas seulement eu égard à Eiri, comme elle avait l'air de le croire.

En fin de compte, mon éloquence a eu raison de sa méfiance car je sentais toujours, tapie au fond d'elle, cette angoisse presque maladive que tout ceci ne soient que belles paroles et flatteries. La fierté chez Mika confère au pathologique mais je connais une partie de ses blessures et je suis mal placé pour la blâmer de quelque manière que ce soit.

Nous sommes restés un long moment à discuter, à évoquer un avenir possible et les obstacles qui, je le sais, ne manqueront pas de venir obstruer notre route avec, sous-jacente, l'image d'Eiri au cœur de nos préoccupations.

Je l'ai raccompagnée chez elle et devant sa porte nous nous sommes embrassés – un véritable baiser cette fois.

Qui a jamais prétendu que Mika était froide ?

La chaleur de ses lèvres, ce soir, m'a embrasé le cœur.

Je pars demain matin pour New York et j'y reste quatre jours. Quatre jours qui vont me paraître bien longs.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Journal de Mika Uesugi, 27 mai 2005 _

Seule. À nouveau. Mais depuis hier soir, la solitude a pris une nouvelle signification. Elle s'est remplie d'attentes et d'espoirs. Tôma m'a dit qu'il m'aimait. Que je comptais pour lui, indépendamment d'Eiri. Et j'ai choisi de le croire, parce qu'à un moment il faut savoir faire confiance, si on veut avancer. Si on m'avait dit que je tomberais amoureuse du claviériste du groupe de rock le plus en vue de la scène japonaise, j'aurais bien ri. Et pourtant.

Je ne me fais pas d'illusions. Je sais que ce ne sera pas facile. Nous devons faire attention, notamment par rapport à Eiri. Je dois avouer que je porte un amour très modéré à la presse à scandale. Qu'il n'est pas non plus question que je sacrifie mon indépendance et… Mais il sera bien temps de penser à ça plus tard. Pour aujourd'hui je veux uniquement me souvenir de la sensation de ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Parce qu'il faut quand même reconnaître que c'était le meilleur baiser de ma vie.

_28 mai_

Noriko a voulu me tirer les vers du nez mais motus et bouche cousue. Tant que nous n'aurons pas clairement défini où nous allons, je serai une tombe. Et puis elle ne s'attendait pas sincèrement à ce que je réponde à la question « Est-ce qu'il embrasse bien ? » Je ne veux même pas savoir ce qu'il en est du professeur Ukai.

Nous avons convenu de ne pas nous appeler durant ces quatre jours. Pour faire le point. Et puis je ferais mieux de m'habituer tout de suite aux tournées qui peuvent durer plusieurs mois. Enfin nous verrons. Il est sans doute possible de trouver des compromis… Du moins si Sakuma ne rôde pas dans les parages.

En attendant, il me manque plus que je ne l'aurais cru. Je m'étais habituée à le savoir dans la même ville que moi, comme une présence rassurante.

Et je sais qu'il redoutait ce voyage à New York. J'espère que tout se passe bien.

_29 mai _

Je vais le tuer. Vraiment. Comment a-t-il osé ! Il a de la chance que plus de cinq cent kilomètres nous séparent, sinon je ne sais pas ce que je lui aurais fait. J'ai au moins dû lui exploser un tympan à force de lui hurler dessus. Et je n'imagine pas la réaction d'Eiri.

N'empêche que… Son manuscrit a été accepté. Et par un bon éditeur, encore. Quitte à lui voler ses écrits, Tatsuha s'est adressé directement aux grandes maisons.

Le culot de ce gamin. D'accord, voler un fichier sur une clé USB n'est pas bien difficile. Mais l'imprimer et faire une présentation pour les éditeurs, c'est déjà moins évident.

Eiri est désorienté, on le serait à moins, Père fulmine (les écrivains sont des moins que rien) et Tatsuha chouine que tout le monde lui en veut. Avec raison.

Ce serait le prétexte idéal pour appeler Tôma, mais je crois que je vais lui laisser terminer tranquillement son voyage. Je n'imagine que trop bien sa réaction.

En attendant, à présent que la machine est lancée, il va bien falloir qu'Eiri prenne une décision. Je ne pense pas que père ira jusqu'à lui opposer son veto, s'il souhaite vraiment faire publier.

D'u côté, je me dis que ça peut lui faire du bien, en l'obligeant à sortir de sa coquille. Et ça lui prouve au moins qu'il vaut quelque chose, ne serait-ce que dans le domaine de l'écriture. De l'autre, il semblait parvenu à un certain équilibre, et ça remet tout en question.

Mais vraiment, qu'est-ce qui lui a passé par la tête, à Tatsuha ? Dire que je pensais qu'il était un gamin sans histoires…

_30 mai _

Eiri m'a demandé si je pouvais rencontrer la responsable d'édition et voir ce qu'il en était. J'ai pris rendez-vous pour la semaine prochaine. Si Tôma pouvait m'accompagner – et je ne doute pas qu'il souhaite le faire, s'agissant d'Eiri – cela me serait d'une aide certaine sur le plan juridique. Il est plus calé que moi en la matière.

J'ai discuté un moment avec Eiri pour être certaine qu'il comprenne bien toutes les implications d'une décision positive. Et notamment qu'il envisage la possibilité que son livre puisse connaître le succès, l'exposant ainsi à une certaine couverture médiatique.

Je crains qu'il ne le réalise pas bien. Il ne croit pas vraiment que le livre se vendra. Il est suffisamment surpris qu'un éditeur veuille le publier. Toujours ce problème de manque de confiance en lui qu'il masque sous des dehors caustiques.

Il parait qu'il a confisqué toute la collection des CD de Nittle Grasper de Tatsuha et que le pauvre petit trépigne en réclamant qu'on lui rende « son » Ryûichi. Je serais assez d'avis de tout jeter au feu. Après tout, il l'a bien mérité.

_31 mai _

Je dois aller chercher Tôma à l'aéroport demain. Nous avons beaucoup de choses à discuter, mais je crois que je ne vais pas lui en parler tout de suite. Égoïstement, j'ai envie de profiter un peu de lui pour moi seule avant d'aborder les problèmes des autres. Et non, il est hors de question que je fasse des heures supplémentaires. Pour une fois mon cher patron n'aura qu'à se débrouiller seul pour le suivi de thèse de ses étudiants. Après tout, c'est lui qui est payé pour ça, pas moi.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Journal de Tôma Seguchi, 2 juin 2005_

Mon séjour à New York s'est parfaitement bien déroulé, si l'on ne tient compte que de l'aspect purement professionnel. Il en ressort que les Nittle Grasper vont se produire en août dans le cadre d'une convention renommée regroupant, entre autres, plusieurs auteurs de mangas ainsi que des artistes venus du Japon. Étant donné notre longue expérience Américaine, l'organisateur de l'événement m'a proposé de coordonner toute la partie « relation publiques » avec les artistes Japonais qu'il souhaite inviter. L'idée est assez curieuse d'autant que, techniquement parlant, ce n'est pas du tout ma partie, mais elle est néanmoins séduisante ; un peu comme s'il me revenait d'organiser un concert, en quelque sorte. Bien évidemment, j'ai négocié une commission appréciable ; après tout, cela ne manquera pas d'occasionner une charge de travail supplémentaire et il est loin le temps où j'aurais accepté de travailler pour la gloire uniquement.

Mika est venue me chercher à l'aéroport hier et jamais encore je n'avais langui mon retour avec autant d'intensité. Je ne dis pas que je n'ai jamais eu d'aventure mais avec Mika, c'est totalement autre chose. Tout au long de notre carrière aux États-Unis, il m'est fréquemment arrivé de partir en déplacement en laissant derrière moi Noriko et Ryûichi et j'étais toujours heureux de retrouver mes amis mais la vue de Mika dans le grand hall m'a remué comme je ne l'avais jamais été jusqu'alors. Nous ne nous sommes pas appelés une seule fois au cours de ces quatre jours et cet éloignement n'a fait que confirmer – mais en était-il besoin ? – combien j'appréciais sa présence.

Depuis l'accident fatal survenu à Yûta, les rapports entre mes parents et moi ont irrémédiablement changé. Ils ne se sont jamais remis de la disparition de mon petit frère – pas plus que moi – et à partir de cet instant j'ai eu le sentiment que, chaque fois qu'ils posaient les yeux sur moi, ils voyaient la cause de leur malheur. Nous nous sommes petit à petit éloignés, à tel point que, à l'occasion de mes visites de plus en plus rares, j'avais l'impression d'être devenu pour eux un étranger.

Mais quand j'ai vu Mika me sourire tandis que je traversais le hall pour la rejoindre, j'ai éprouvé un curieux sentiment, pareil à celui que l'on peut ressentir lorsqu'on rentre chez soi après une longue absence. Nos regards se sont croisés et j'ai lu dans ses yeux que c'était moi qu'elle voyait, Tôma, et non celui qui n'avait pas su protéger Eiri ou encore le musicien célèbre dont les fans criaient le nom.

Dans ses yeux, il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'un amour sincère.

Je lui ai souri en retour et, après quelques mots échangés dans la foule des voyageurs en transit, elle m'a raccompagné chez moi.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Journal de Mika Uesugi, 3 juin 2005_

En rentrant je me suis regardée dans le miroir. Oui, cette fille aux lèvres rougies, aux cheveux décoiffés, aux yeux brillants, c'était bien moi. La respectable fille du moine Uesugi. Qui venait de passer une nuit de luxure absolue dans le lit d'un musicien de rock auquel je ne suis même pas fiancée.

Que les mânes de mes ancêtres me pardonnent.

Je me suis déshabillée pour aller prendre une douche, mon corps portait encore son odeur. Inconsciemment, ma main a retracé sur ma peau les chemins qu'il y avait dessinés quelques heures plus tôt.

J'aurais dû me douter qu'un claviériste serait doué de ses doigts…

J'avais l'estomac noué par l'appréhension. Parce que c'était la première fois que je me laissais aller à coucher avec quelqu'un que je connaissais depuis si peu de temps. Parce que mon père me tuerait probablement s'il était au courant. Parce qu'il est célèbre et que je supposais qu'il avait tellement plus d'expérience que moi.

Parce que c'était lui, et que j'en avais tellement envie que mes mains en tremblaient. Et qu'en même temps j'avais peur qu'en touchant mon fantasme du doigt, il n'éclate comme une bulle de savon.

Mais il a su prendre le temps de me mettre en confiance. Nous avons passé un long moment à parler, serrés l'un contre l'autre, en nous caressant doucement du bout des doigts. Et petit à petit les caresses se sont faites plus longues, plus précises, plus enfiévrées…

J'ai complètement perdu pied à un moment. Je ne peux pas me souvenir de cette nuit sans que le rouge ne me monte aux joues, et pourtant je n'ai qu'une idée : recommencer. Il faut croire que le goût de sa peau agit sur moi comme une drogue.

Sauf que.

Je n'ai pas voulu lui parler d'Eiri pour ne pas briser la magie de l'instant (j'ai beau aimer mon petit frère, je me passe très bien de sa présence lorsque je suis au lit avec l'homme que j'aime). Mais il va bien falloir que je le fasse, de préférence avant qu'Eiri n'appelle. Et connaissant Tôma, il y a de grandes chances pour qu'il m'en veuille de ne pas lui en avoir parlé avant.

Et nous avons toujours l'éditrice à rencontrer dans trois jours.

Allons courage… Un simple coup de fil et tout sera réglé. Du moins je l'espère.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Journal de Tôma Seguchi, 4 juin 2005_

Mes deux collègues de travail sont décidément redoutables.

Je me targue – à raison – d'être une personne difficile à lire, tous ceux avec qui j'ai eu à traiter vous le diront ; pourtant, ce matin, il n'a pas fallu longtemps à Noriko et Ryûichi pour deviner que les choses avaient évolué entre Mika et moi, et si j'avais le moindre doute quant à leur capacité de clairvoyance, le sourire entendu de Noriko n'a pas manqué de me laisser savoir qu'ils avaient tout compris. Je jure pourtant n'avoir rien laissé paraître de particulier dans mon comportement. Bah… c'est comme ça. Si Noriko semble se réjouir – elle est amie avec Mika, après tout – Ryûichi, lui, paraît… contrarié n'est pas le mot mais je sens que son sourire gamin dissimule quelque chose. Lui non plus, à sa manière, n'aime pas partager et il devine qu'entre Mika et moi c'est bien différent des aventures qu'il m'est arrivé d'avoir.

Quand je repense à la nuit dernière – et je ne cesse d'y repenser – je sens encore sous mes doigts la chaleur et la douceur de sa peau, j'entends ses murmures enflammés, je sens son souffle contre mes lèvres et me vient alors un désir féroce de la retrouver sans attendre et de m'abandonner entre ses bras.

C'était fort et intense ; doux aussi. La saveur de ses baisers m'a enivré comme le plus capiteux des vins. Savoir que j'y goûterai bientôt à nouveau suffit à faire de moi le plus heureux des hommes.

_6 juin_

Je ne suis toujours pas revenu de ce que Mika vient de m'apprendre.

Eiri… Eiri va être publié !

Je savais qu'il avait du talent et le peu que j'avais lu de ses écrits, quand nous vivions à New York, était éminemment prometteur mais je ne pensais pas, vu son état d'esprit actuel, qu'il ferait la démarche de présenter un manuscrit à des éditeurs.

Je dois avouer que mes sentiments sont mitigés. Certes je suis heureux et fier de ce succès, encore que pour l'instant rien ne soit encore fait et c'est justement pour cela que Mika m'a demandé de l'accompagner après-demain à son rendez-vous avec la responsable d'édition de Shikii Éditions. D'un autre côté… imaginons que son roman se vende, et c'est tout le mal que je lui souhaite, il sera fatalement très sollicité d'autant que la presse raffole des talents précoces. Je ne suis pas certain qu'il soit en mesure de gérer tout ce battage médiatique.

Je lui téléphonerai demain à ce propos, je suis soucieux de l'entendre me dire ce que lui pense de toute cette histoire.

_7 juin_

Je viens d'avoir Eiri au téléphone. Comme d'habitude il a commencé par jouer les garçons blasés et a manifesté son désir d'écourter la conversation après que je lui ai présenté mes félicitations mais je suis parvenu à retenir son attention en mentionnant le rendez-vous de demain. Il a eu beau faire, j'ai senti qu'il était fier de ce qui lui arrivait mais redoutait aussi quelque peu l'issue de l'entretien. Je lui ai assuré que j'allais tout faire pour défendre ses intérêts dans cette affaire ; ceci, après tout, c'est ma partie.

Incidemment, j'ai appris que ce n'était pas Eiri mais son frère qui avait envoyé son manuscrit aux éditeurs. Un petit mêle-tout, ce Tatsuha. Enfin… j'imagine qu'en faisant cela il voulait agir dans l'intérêt de son aîné et sur ce point-là, je ne peux qu'approuver son geste. Je trouvais étonnant qu'Eiri ait fait de lui-même cette démarche.

J'attends beaucoup du rendez-vous de demain, et en dépit du profond détachement qu'il s'efforçait d'adopter, j'ai bien ressenti que c'était aussi le cas d'Eiri. Il peut me faire confiance, je n'ai pas l'intention de lâcher quoi que ce soit.

_9 juin_

Champagne ! C'est par un repas dans un restaurant chic de Ginza que Mika et moi avons fêté hier soir la future sortie en librairie de _Instant d'été_, le premier roman d'Eiri.

Rien n'est encore fait, bien sûr, mais nous avons longuement discuté avec mademoiselle Kasai, la responsable d'édition, qui nous a expliqués de manière détaillée comment, entre autre, Eiri devait procéder afin de protéger son manuscrit. Son texte, de plus, est encore trop brut et nécessite un important travail de réécriture mais son style élégant et délicat possède une grande finesse. J'ai bien cru que Mika allait tomber de sa chaise à ces mots ; il est vrai que le Eiri glacial et cynique d'aujourd'hui s'associe mal avec les images que cela évoque, d'autant plus que _Instant d'été_ est un roman sentimental. Il parviendra toujours à nous surprendre, décidément.

Quoi qu'il en soit, la balle est à présent dans son camp mais je suis confiant car il a toujours été travailleur et appliqué.

Après le repas – un peu trop arrosé peut-être par cet excellent vin doré et pétillant – j'ai raccompagné Mika chez elle et… c'est une toute autre chose que nous avons célébrée.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Journal de Mika Uesugi, 10 juin 2005_

Élégant et délicat, et d'une grande finesse, hein ? J'avoue que ce ne sont pas spontanément les mots qui me viennent pour évoquer Eiri… Enfin la balle est dans son camp, à présent. Je me demande s'il aura la patience de reprendre l'écriture du manuscrit de A à Z. C'est un gros boulot, et il n'est pas évident de le mener de front avec les études.

Finalement, Tôma a moins mal pris les choses que je ne le redoutais. Et il m'a été d'une aide précieuse face à l'éditrice. Je pense que le fait qu'il s'en charge a également facilité les choses par rapport à Eiri. Quoi qu'il en dise, Eiri aime beaucoup Tôma – pour ne pas dire qu'il est la seule personne au monde qu'il consente parfois à écouter.

Quant à Tatsuha, eh bien je suppose qu'il peut s'estimer heureux de ne pas s'être fait arracher la tête. Et je suis d'accord avec Eiri, continuer à se passer de ses CD de Nittle Grasper pendant quelques temps ne pourra lui faire que du bien.

Pour le reste, la seule chose que je puisse dire, c'est que tout se passe pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

_23 juin_

Non, non et non, on ne laisse pas son téléphone portable allumé en permanence. Fût-on une célébrité très sollicitée – ou à plus forte raison. Et surtout, surtout, on ne répond pas au milieu de la nuit ! Surtout lorsqu'on n'est pas seul dans le lit.

Mais qu'est-ce que Sakuma pouvait lui vouloir d'urgent à trois heures du matin ? Une crise subite d'inspiration ? En tous cas, lorsqu'il sera de retour, je crois qu'il sera nécessaire que nous ayons une petite explication au sujet de l'usage des téléphones portables – et de l'ordre de ses priorités. Comme je l'ai déjà mentionné, je n'accepte qu'une seule place, la première. Si je dois passer derrière Sakuma, c'est non.

Enfin je dis ça, mais en même temps, ce n'est pas comme si je n'étais pas déjà complètement folle de lui… Reste à savoir qui, en cas de conflit, de l'amour ou de la fierté l'emportera. Et là, connaissant les antécédents familiaux, je ne parierais pas forcément sur le premier.

Bon sang, Tôma, reviens.

_25 juin_

Il n'est pas revenu. Un problème urgent et qui nécessite absolument sa présence avec le groupe, parait-il. Autant dire, avec Sakuma. Noriko n'est pas le genre de fille à poser des problèmes.

Très bien. Dans ce cas, je descends à Kyôto pour le week-end et je laisse mon téléphone portable ici, parce que contrairement à d'autres, je ne suis pas accro à cet objet.

(Uniquement à un certain blond qui ne semble pas vouloir le comprendre).

On verra bien qui de nous deux est le plus têtu.

_27 juin_

J'ai prévenu Tatsuha que s'il prononçait ne serait-ce qu'une fois le nom de Ryûichi Sakuma devant moi, je mettais au feu les CD qu'Eiri vient juste de lui rendre. Mais qu'ai-je fait aux kamis pour que mon petit frère soit raide dingue de cet imbécile ? Et ça n'a pas l'air de vouloir lui passer, en plus. J'ai également prévenu Eiri qu'il n'avait pas à se mêler de ma vie privée, et que quoi qu'il se passe entre Tôma et moi, ça ne le regardait nullement. Il m'a répondu que :

petit a : je ne me gênais pas, moi, pour me mêler de la sienne (mais c'est pour ton bien, mon frère)

petit b : si, ça le regardait lorsque Tôma l'appelle sans arrêt pour savoir où je suis (tu n'as qu'à dire que tu n'en sais rien)

petit c : il était évident que nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre, nous avons un caractère aussi impossible l'un que l'autre (la notion toute personnelle d'Eiri de ce qu'est un compliment).

En attendant, pas de nouvelles de Tôma. Ce qui est un peu logique étant donné que je ne réponds pas au téléphone. J'espère qu'il s'inquiète un peu. Non, j'espère qu'il s'inquiète beaucoup.

Kamis, je suis en train de régresser au stade préadolescente, je me fais peur à moi-même.

_À suivre… _


	8. Chapter 8

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

**CHAPITRE VIII**

_Journal de Tôma Seguchi, 28 juin 2005_

Je suis passé chez Mika tout à l'heure et elle n'était pas chez elle. Impossible aussi de l'avoir au téléphone. Je me doute qu'elle n'a pas apprécié que je l'abandonne au beau milieu de la nuit comme je l'ai fait mais Ryûichi avait besoin de moi et il m'était inconcevable de laisser mon ami le plus proche tout seul, le nez dans sa misère. J'ai tout de suite senti au son de sa voix qu'il n'allait pas bien – et à son élocution qu'il n'était pas en train de soigner son coup de cafard avec de l'eau minérale – aussi me devais-je d'aller le retrouver, même à trois heures du matin. Car la célébrité à son revers et pour une personnalité aussi complexe que Ryûichi il est difficile de lutter contre les ombres qui s'immiscent parfois dans les recoins de son âme.

Pour la plupart des gens, Ryûichi est un gentil garçon à l'intellect limité, un aimable clown très doué pour le chant. C'est totalement réducteur, bien évidemment. Ryûichi est quelqu'un de profondément sensible qui se protège du mieux qu'il le peut des coups durs derrière une façade de gamin insouciant, mais que la façade se lézarde et émerge alors une facette sombre et nettement plus inquiétante de sa personnalité.

Adulé par des millions de personnes à travers le monde, Ryûichi redoute plus que tout la solitude mais les étreintes fugaces avec des partenaires de passage n'offrent que de brefs instants de réconfort et sont sans effet contre le mal-être qu'il abrite et que je sens croître au fil des jours depuis quelques temps. Le mariage de Noriko, le mois prochain, et ma liaison avec Mika ont dû encore un peu plus saper son moral et provoquer en lui une profonde détresse. Comment, dans ces conditions, aurais-je pu demeurer sourd à son appel ?

Je crains que Mika, cependant, ne comprenne jamais les raisons qui me poussent à faire passer les gens qui me sont chers au premier plan de mes préoccupations. J'ai une dette à payer. Je n'ai pas su protéger Yûta et je ne veux plus jamais – jamais – perdre une personne à laquelle je tiens en raison d'une négligence de ma part.

C'est une faiblesse mais je suis incapable d'agir autrement.

_28 juin – 16h 25_

Mika n'est toujours pas rentrée. Je suis repassé à son appartement sur le coup de midi et il n'y avait toujours personne. Comme je me faisais du souci et que je commençais à imaginer que, peut-être, il avait pu lui arriver quelque chose, je suis allé trouver le concierge de la résidence qui m'a signalé que la voiture de Mika ne se trouvait pas dans son box depuis vendredi soir. Elle est donc bien partie mais pour aller où ? Et pourquoi persiste-t-elle dans son silence ?

En désespoir de cause j'ai appelé Eiri à Kyôto mais tout ce qu'il a trouvé à me répondre, quand je lui ai demandé s'il savait où se trouvait sa sœur, a été « Je ne suis pas qualifié pour régler vos problèmes de couple », avant de me raccrocher au nez.

Kamis, j'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé. Mika est une jeune femme sensée et responsable, je conçois qu'elle refuse de me répondre mais pourquoi a-t-elle quitté son domicile depuis vendredi soir ?

On aurait prévenu la famille si elle avait eu un accident, n'est-ce pas ?

À rester seul chez moi je commence à imaginer des choses plus inquiétantes les unes que les autres. Je vais essayer de la contacter de nouveau, on ne sait jamais…

_28 juin – 22h39_

Elle est rentrée. Le concierge, à qui j'avais glissé un billet, vient de m'appeler. Pendant un infime instant, au moment où je pressais la touche pour décrocher mon téléphone, une angoisse étouffante m'a broyé le cœur et j'ai pensé alors qu'on allait m'annoncer le pire. Je suis si soulagé à présent que j'en ai les jambes coupées.

Il est tard mais je dois aller la voir. Je ne veux pas d'une mésentente entre nous – et il est peut-être temps de lui parler de Yûta.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Journal de Mika Uesugi, 29 juin 2005_

Je sentais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait, mais de là à imaginer quelque chose de pareil… Quand je pense que j'ai failli refuser de l'écouter. Moi et ma stupide fierté.

Heureusement que je me suis finalement rendue au rendez-vous qu'il m'avait fixé – ou plutôt, qu'il avait fixé à mon répondeur. Je dois dire qu'il avait une mine horrible lorsque je l'ai rejoint au restaurant. L'air de ne pas avoir dormi depuis plusieurs nuits. Et c'était effectivement le cas, comme il me l'a avoué par la suite.

Kamis, comment a-t-il pu s'imaginer qu'il m'était arrivé quelque chose ? Je ne suis pas la première fille avec laquelle il sort, tout de même. Il devrait savoir qu'une femme, parfois, ça boude. Oui, d'accord, je suis particulièrement douée en la matière. Mais il devrait commencer à me connaître. Comme je lui faisais part de mon incompréhension, il m'a raconté l'histoire de son petit frère. Yûta. Maintenant, je me souviens avoir entendu quelques allusions à ce sujet, mais toujours à mots couverts. Dans la bonne société de Kyôto, on ne parle jamais ouvertement de ces choses-là.

En tous cas, je comprends mieux son attitude envers Eiri, à présent. Mais comment ses parents, à l'époque, ont-il pu être assez inconscients pour laisser la responsabilité d'un enfant à un autre ? C'est la première chose que je lui ai dite, mais ce genre de discours-là, il ne veut pas l'entendre. Ils ne l'ont même pas emmené voir un psychiatre, à l'époque, et maintenant, il y a des choses si profondément enracinées qu'il est vain d'espérer qu'elles cicatrisent un jour. Il faudra faire avec.

Soyons bien clair : les problèmes de Sakuma, je n'en ai rien à faire. C'est un grand garçon, il devrait être capable de régler ses soucis existentiels tout seul au lieu d'appeler son meilleur ami à la rescousse. Surtout en pleine nuit. En tous cas, c'est ce que Tôma ferait à sa place – et Noriko également. Mais, disons que je comprends le point de vue de Tôma sur la question.

Et surtout, je veux essayer, dans la mesure du possible, de le protéger des fantômes du passé. Cette nuit, après notre réconciliation – tumultueuse – il s'est endormi accroché à moi comme un enfant. Je ne sais pas si je serai capable de lui faire oublier. Je n'ai pas la prétention de croire que l'amour soigne toutes les névroses. Mais si au moins, je peux alléger ses soucis lorsque nous sommes ensemble, alors ce sera déjà une bonne chose.

_1__er__ juillet_

Eiri a décidé de se lancer dans l'aventure éditoriale. J'espère que le temps passé à la correction de son livre ne se fera pas au détriment de ses études. Père ne se montre guère enthousiaste. Il ne veut pas comprendre qu'Eiri n'a aucune intention de reprendre le temple, plus tard. Pour lui, il est le fils aîné, il doit se plier à la tradition, point final. Parfois je me demande s'il est conscient qu'il a un _autre_ fils.

Du coup je suis censée faire l'intermédiaire entre lui et son éditrice. Un point de plus à ajouter à mon agenda déjà surchargé. Noriko m'a demandé d'être sa demoiselle d'honneur et nous avons passé un certain temps à écumer les boutiques de mariage, ces derniers temps. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de fantasmer sur le fait que dans quelques temps, peut-être, ce sera mon tour… Mais nous n'en sommes pas là. Pour l'instant j'ai l'impression de marcher en équilibre sur un fil, et un rien suffirait à tout faire basculer. Est-ce que je suis capable d'envisager une relation à long terme avec quelqu'un qui, je le sais, sera absent durant de longues périodes pour ses obligations professionnelles ? Ce n'est pas ainsi que j'avais envisagé ma future vie familiale. Je souhaitais quelque chose de plus normal, après l'adolescence chaotique que j'ai traversée. Mais aussi, je n'avais pas prévu de tomber amoureuse de Tôma. Le destin vous joue de ces tours…

_3 juillet_

Je ne comprends pas comment des milliers de gens peuvent aduler cet homme. Kamis, Tatsuha, si tu savais comment ton idole est, en réalité, tu te dépêcherais de brûler tous ses posters. Crois-moi.

J'étais juste passé chercher Noriko pour l'emmener essayer sa robe de mariée. Certes, je me suis attardée un petit moment dans la salle de détente avec Tôma. Comment résister à la tentation de voler un petit moment de tendresse à son emploi du temps ? Ce que je n'avais pas envisagé, en revanche, c'était de tomber nez à nez avec Sakuma en revenant dans le studio. Tôma étant remonté dans les bureaux et Noriko partie se refaire une beauté aux toilettes, nous nous sommes retrouvés seuls.

Il m'a dévisagé d'une façon qui n'avait rien de naïf ni d'enfantin, ça je peux le jurer. Ceux qui se laissent prendre à son personnage de grand gamin sont bien crédules. Puis il m'a dit :

« J'espère que vous savez ce que vous faites, Mika-san. »

Je l'ai trouvé presque effrayant, mais je n'en ai rien montré. Je lui ai répondu :

« Je ne crois pas que ce soient vos affaires, Sakuma-san.

- Tôma est mon meilleur ami, alors si, ce sont mes affaires. Si jamais vous faites quoi que ce soit pour lui briser le cœur, je m'arrangerai pour que vous le regrettiez toute votre vie.

- Il est inutile de me menacer. Si cela peut vous rassurer, toutefois, je ne suis pas une intrigante et mes sentiments à l'égard de Tôma sont sincères.

- Mais vous êtes consciente qu'il ne pourra jamais complètement être à vous, n'est-ce pas ? Vous devrez toujours le partager avec la musique. Vous serez capable de supporter ça ? »

La moutarde m'est montée au nez. Je me suis retenue de lui balancer une gifle, pourtant il l'aurait bien mérité. J'ai rétorqué froidement :

« À votre place, je n'en serais pas aussi certain. »

Il a pâli et voulu répondre quelque chose mais Noriko est arrivée à ce moment-là alors il s'est tu, non sans me lancer un regard haineux. Je crois que désormais, je peux considérer que c'est la guerre ouverte. Et kamis, je n'ai pas l'intention de perdre, star du rock ou pas.

Tôma sera à moi.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Journal de Tôma Seguchi, 9 juillet 2005_

Je me sens fatigué ces derniers temps. Sans doute la chaleur, l'atmosphère est étouffante depuis le début du mois. Et surtout, je ne m'arrête pas, mon agenda déborde de rendez-vous et autres entretiens. En dépit du travail que fournit Sagara, notre manager, j'ai vraiment l'impression que c'est à moi que revient de tout faire, décider, planifier. Cette après-midi encore rendez-vous est pris avec un responsable marketing de la firme Yamaha qui souhaite avoir Ryûichi pour la prochaine campagne publicitaire du modèle Z750. Pas idiot. La dualité de Ryûichi lui permet de jouer avec aisance dans plusieurs registres, et dans celui du beau gosse sportif et sexy habillé de cuir, il excelle. Bien évidemment, je ne lâcherai rien sur le contrat.

J'ai délégué à Sagara une partie de mes fonctions de relations publiques avec les artistes japonais invités à l'Animecon ; le plus gros du travail étant fait il ne devrait plus s'agir que d'une formalité pour lui, c'est un garçon consciencieux. En parlant de l'Animecon, nous avons décidé de sortir, exclusivement pour le marché américain, un single de la version remixée et légèrement occidentalisée de _Cold Perfection_, l'un des titres de notre dernier album. Il sera mis en vente quinze jours avant la convention, édition limitée ; tous les atouts pour en faire un futur collector. L'événement ayant lieu le 26 août, cela nous laisse un peu de temps pour le peaufiner. Oui, en ce moment nous n'avons pas le loisir de chômer.

Heureusement qu'il y a Mika. En dépit de ma charge de travail, je m'efforce de la voir le plus régulièrement possible, de nous réserver un peu de temps ensemble. Ni elle ni moi ne voulons d'une relation en pointillés et j'ai conscience que l'existence qui est la mienne – que je me suis choisie – est loin d'être favorable à l'épanouissement d'une vie de famille classique. Le choix de Noriko est courageux ; je suis moi même bien loin de penser au mariage mais il est une chose dont je suis sûr : j'aime Mika et je ne veux pas la perdre.

_14 juillet 2005_

Mika, qui est demoiselle d'honneur de Noriko, refuse de me montrer la robe qu'elle doit porter pour le mariage. « Ce sera une surprise » dit-elle. Elle n'imagine pas à quel point j'ai hâte de la découvrir. Je n'aime pas les surprises en règle générale – sauf si c'est moi qui les fais – mais je suis convaincu que celle-ci va beaucoup me plaire. Plus que quelques jours à attendre, heureusement. Quant à Noriko, elle est sur un petit nuage et cela semble lui donner une énergie renouvelée. La crise qui a secoué Ryûichi, voici quelques temps, paraît oubliée aussi et notre camarade a regagné son entrain coutumier. Il prétend qu'il a fait confectionner un costume sur mesure à Kumagorô spécialement pour le mariage et que tout le monde sera épaté – je le crois sur parole. Si le beau temps décide de se mettre de la partie, je gage que ce sera une journée tout à fait réussie.

Au milieu de tous ces préparatifs, je n'oublie pas Eiri et la publication de son premier roman. À ce que m'en a dit Mika, il travaille d'arrache-pied à la réécriture de son texte, à tel point qu'il en néglige quelque peu son travail scolaire. Je suis néanmoins heureux de voir que, d'une certaine manière, il a réussi à se trouver un objectif concret alors qu'il y a quelques mois encore il ne semblait pas en mesure d'échapper à son mal-être autrement qu'au travers des pires débordements. Il n'est pas soudain devenu un garçon modèle, certes, mais au moins a-t-il cessé de se comporter comme un voyou.

Dire que c'est ce Kitazawa de malheur qui l'a amené à l'écriture et que c'est l'écriture qui est peut-être en train de le sauver. N'y a-t-il pas là une monstrueuse ironie ?

_16 juillet_

Ryûichi est venu me trouver avec un texte qu'il souhaite que je mette en musique pour le chanter pendant la soirée de mariage. Il m'a demandé un simple accompagnement au piano ainsi que la promesse que je n'en parlerai à personne car il s'agit bien évidemment d'une surprise. Une très belle surprise si j'en juge par les paroles d'une grande sensibilité. Une mise en musique, donc. Il est fort probable que nous y passions une partie de la nuit.

Je tiens cependant à passer un coup de fil à Mika histoire de discuter un peu avec elle, si nous ne devons pas nous voir de la soirée.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Journal de Mika Uesugi, 20 juillet 2005_

Ouf, quel week-end. Les mariages sont toujours des événements épuisants. Je me suis réveillée très tôt pour aller aider Noriko aux derniers préparatifs. Nous avons passé près de quatre heures aux mains des esthéticiennes et des coiffeuses, mais je dois dire que le résultat le valait. C'était la première fois de ma vie que je portais un chignon aussi élaboré, et je n'ai eu qu'une crainte toute la journée, c'est qu'il glisse. Mais la tonne de laque pailletée et les plus de cent épingles ont tenu bon.

« Tu devrais te coiffer comme ça plus souvent, m'a dit Noriko, ça met ton cou en valeur. »

Elle a sûrement raison, mais je déteste devoir passer plus d'une demi-heure à me coiffer, le matin.

Quoi qu'il en soit, nous sommes ensuite passées à l'habillage, plus d'une heure pour Noriko. Je connais un marié qui a bien du s'amuser à défaire tous les petits boutons. Finalement, le traditionnel kimono doit être plus simple. Mais Noriko et son mari tenaient à un mariage à l'occidentale – chose qui donne des boutons à mon cher père. Je crains que mon tour venu, je ne doive m'en tenir à la tradition. Pour moi, l'habillage a été plus rapide, ce qui n'a pas empêché Noriko de siffler lorsque je suis revenue dans le salon.

« Si avec ça Tôma ne te demande pas en mariage sur le champ, c'est qu'il est un crétin fini. »

J'ai senti mes joues chauffer et j'ai attrapé un brumisateur. Il faisait une chaleur infernale.

N'empêche que lorsque j'ai emboîté le pas à Noriko pour me rendre à l'église, je me sentais presque comme une jeune mariée moi-même. Et je n'ai pu m'empêcher de guetter sa réaction dans les yeux de Tôma. Ce que j'y ai lu m'a fait rougir une fois de plus. D'autant qu'il était lui-même superbe dans son smoking sombre, même si comme d'habitude, Sakuma attirait tous les regards. C'est un phénomène que je ne m'expliquerai jamais.

Il s'est assis à côté de moi durant la cérémonie, et nos doigts se sont frôlés à plusieurs reprises. J'en ai presque été distraite de la cérémonie.

Il y avait beaucoup de monde pour le vin d'honneur, et sans lui je me serais sentie perdue. Heureusement, il est resté à mes côtés, si bien que quelqu'un a fini par lui demander :

« Cette ravissante jeune femme est-elle votre fiancée, Seguchi-san ? »

Je me suis figée en me maudissant de ne pas avoir envisagé cette hypothèse, mais Tôma a répondu avec son éternel sourire :

« Du moins j'espère qu'elle me fera l'honneur de le devenir. »

Et c'est ainsi que j'ai reçu ma première demande de fiançailles indirecte. Je ne sais par quel miracle j'ai réussi à conserver un visage souriant et à poursuivre la conversation comme si de rien n'était. D'autant que la nouvelle s'étant répandue comme une traînée de poudre, nous avons été dans les minutes suivantes assaillis de curieux. J'ai bien vu que Tôma s'efforçait de me protéger, et de mon côté j'essayais de lui prouver que je pouvais fort bien le faire toute seule. Après tout, c'est le genre de chose auquel je dois m'attendre si j'entends rester à ses côtés.

Heureusement, le dîner se déroulait en comité plus réduit. Après une interminable séance de photos qui m'a donné mal aux joues à force de sourire, nous nous sommes rendus au restaurant où il devait avoir lieu. J'ai tenu compagnie à Noriko dans la voiture, et elle m'a cuisinée pour savoir comment ça se passait avec Tôma. Elle sait pourtant que je ne lâcherai pas un mot, mais le jeu nous amuse toutes les deux.

La bonne fée des placements m'avait attribué une place à côté de Tôma, ce qui était attendu. La mauvaise surprise, c'était de trouver Sakuma de l'autre côté. Je sais ce qu'espère Noriko, c'est qu'à force de nous fréquenter, nous finirons par nous apprécier. Hélas pour elle, je ne crois pas que cela soit possible. La mésentente entre nous est aussi instinctive que celle entre chiens et chats. D'ailleurs la grimace qu'il n'a pu retenir en me voyant prouve que c'est bien réciproque.

J'ai réussi à l'ignorer à peu près en me concentrant sur Tôma, qui a prononcé un magnifique discours pour les mariés. Qui a dit que l'éloquence n'était réservée qu'à Sakuma ? Ce dernier a – évidemment – chanté quelque chose à l'intention des mariés. Je dois à l'honnêteté de reconnaître que ce n'était pas trop mal, si j'en juge par le nombre de mouchoirs sortis dans l'assistance, et le volume sonore des applaudissements. Je me suis moi-même forcée à frapper dans mes mains, surtout pour ne pas blesser Tôma qui guettait ma réaction. J'ai tout de même pris ma petite revanche, par la suite, profitant d'un moment où Tôma discutait avec Noriko. Je me suis tournée vers lui, et je lui ai dit :

« Félicitations pour votre prestation. J'espère que vous nous ferez le même honneur de chanter à notre mariage. »

Il a pâli, et répondu :

« Tôma n'est pas du genre à se marier.

- Peut-être que vous ne le connaissez pas si bien que vous l'imaginez. »

À ce moment-là, Tôma s'est retourné vers nous, et nous lui avons fait un sourire innocent. J'ai assuré ma victoire totale au moment du bal, où Tôma n'a dansé qu'avec moi, au grand dépit d'ailleurs d'un certain nombre de dames et demoiselles de l'assistance. Mais j'avoue que Sakuma se trouvait bien loin de mon esprit, à ce moment. Tôma danse divinement bien, et j'ai béni les cours que père avait insisté pour que je prenne, comme toute jeune fille de bonne famille. En toute modestie, nous avons remporté un certain succès – du moins c'est ce que Noriko nous a raconté plus tard, car sur le moment nous étions bien trop absorbés l'un par l'autre pour prendre conscience de ce qui se passait autour de nous.

Une fois de temps en temps, cela fait du bien de se sentir comme une princesse de contes de fées. Même si la nuit qui a suivi serait, elle, certainement censurée dans les contes de fées. Je n'avais encore jamais rencontré personne qui me fasse perdre la tête à ce point, et je n'en rencontrerai certainement jamais d'autre. Il est mon destin, comme qui dirait.

Nous avons discuté de cette histoire de fiançailles, et il m'a expliqué qu'étant donné son statut de personnalité publique, il serait certainement préférable pour moi d'avoir un titre de fiancée officielle, ne serait-ce que pour me protéger des racontars de la presse. Je l'ai embrassé en répondant que même sans cela, j'aurais été heureuse et honorée d'être sa fiancée. Nous avons convenu de rendre la chose officielle dans deux semaines, à la fin de la tournée. Le groupe prend alors un break, et Noriko un voyage de noces bien mérité. Cela me laisse un peu de temps pour préparer père au choc, et le connaissant, cela ne va pas être du luxe.

Et à présent, une longue semaine de travail m'attend, sans compter que je dois rentrer à Kyôto le week-end prochain, autrement dit, encore de longs jours sans pouvoir nous voir… Heureusement qu'il existe cette belle invention que l'on appelle le téléphone portable.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Journal de Tôma Seguchi, 4 août 2005_

C'est fait. J'ai tenu une petite conférence de presse ce matin afin d'annoncer officiellement mes fiançailles avec Mika. Pas de place donc pour les suppositions les plus douteuses, tout a été fait dans les règles de l'art. J'imagine déjà les articles qui ne vont pas manquer de fleurir dans la presse people : la jeune femme de bonne famille et la star du rock, notre idylle n'a pas fini de faire vendre du papier. Au moins tout est-il resté sous mon contrôle, je ne veux surtout pas risquer qu'un journaliste un peu plus fouineur que les autres aille fouiller dans le passé d'Eiri.

En parlant d'Eiri, je l'ai vu avant-hier, à l'occasion de ma visite à son père. Il m'a paru plus correct d'aller trouver le Vieux Bonze en qualité de fiancé de sa fille, même s'il me connaît déjà, bien sûr. Mika avait des doutes quant à sa propension à accepter notre liaison mais il semble qu'elle soit parvenue à le faire changer d'avis car il m'a fait plutôt bon accueil alors que nous étions en termes délicats à mon retour des États-Unis. J'imagine qu'un moine supérieur envisageait pour sa seule fille une union plus traditionnelle ; d'un autre côté, ma réputation et mon compte en banque sont des arguments de poids dans ce genre d'affaire. Ah, l'argent… Il n'y a que cela qui fasse tourner le monde. Seuls des rêveurs comme Ryûichi peuvent penser autrement.

Je n'avais pas vu Eiri depuis quelques temps et je l'ai trouvé changé, plus stable par certains aspects même s'il affiche toujours un air aussi avenant qu'une porte de prison. Je sais bien que c'est une façade derrière laquelle il se cache, de peur que quelque chose ne l'atteigne, mais il pourrait tout aussi bien se réfugier derrière un sourire on ; peut en dissimuler des choses, derrière un simple sourire ! Et cela offre un avantage certain sur ses interlocuteurs. Il m'a tout de même félicité en me disant « Tu ne sais vraiment pas dans quoi tu t'embarques avec cette tête de pioche », mais venant de lui, c'était un compliment.

Nous avons discuté un petit moment de son roman, dont la réécriture avance bien et qui devrait être fin prêt vers la fin du mois. Il a catégoriquement refusé de m'en faire lire la moindre ligne, évidemment ; je lui ai dit que j'attendrai sa parution en librairie, dans ce cas.

Avant de repartir pour Tôkyô, j'ai tenu à me rendre chez mes parents afin de leur présenter Mika. Purement pour la forme, en fait, juste histoire de faire les choses dans les règles. Nous ne sommes pas restés longtemps. Mika n'a pas fait de commentaires sur le détachement de mes parents à l'annonce de nos fiançailles mais connaissant l'histoire de Yûta elle a compris ce que cachaient ces silences, cette retenue. Ma culpabilité a failli me rendre fou à l'époque mais c'est terminé ; je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vivre pour expier ma faute, aussi pénible et lourde soit-elle à porter, et si quelqu'un peut m'aider à supporter ce fardeau, c'est bien Mika.

Le groupe est officiellement en congés depuis ce matin, Noriko et son mari ont quitté le Japon pour un voyage de noces de quinze jours à travers l'Europe. Moi aussi j'ai besoin de vacances avant notre déplacement aux États-Unis pour l'Animecon, et Mika plus encore. J'ai bien envie de la persuader d'accepter un petit séjour à Okinawa, et si elle me répond qu'elle a trop de travail… j'irai « persuader » son employeur de lui accorder un congé.

_13 août _

Quatre jours, c'est tout ce que j'ai pu obtenir de Mika qui, j'en ai peur, m'a vu arriver en ce qui concernait son patron. Quatre jours que nous avons passé sur l'île de Hirara, dans l'archipel de Miyako ; quatre journées paradisiaques, et je ne parle même pas des nuits. J'avais délégué la plus grande partie de mes responsabilités à Sagara et coupé mon téléphone à la demande de Mika. Auprès d'elle je me suis ressourcé, j'ai provisoirement abandonné les tracas et la pression du quotidien avec l'impression que nous étions dans une bulle, seuls au monde dans un paysage idyllique. Nous nous sommes aimés, encore et encore, avec une passion renouvelée à chaque jour passé comme si chacun de nous était une drogue pour l'autre dont nous étions brutalement dépendants.

Nous sommes rentrés hier soir. Cependant, Noriko étant toujours en voyage de noce et Ryûichi parti se mettre au vert chez sa famille, l'agenda des Nittle Grasper est singulièrement vide et, jusqu'au 18, je peux me considérer comme quasiment en vacances. Une activité réduite qui me laissera plus de temps à partager avec Mika.

_À suivre… _


	9. Chapter 9

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

**CHAPITRE IX**

_Journal de Mika Uesugi, 15 août 2005_

Mon cher patron ayant décidé de prendre quelques vacances – non sans me laisser un tombereau entier de travail à terminer avant son retour – je peux me permettre quelques écarts pour passer un peu de temps avec mon désormais fiancé. Fiancé… Un vocabulaire très « jeune fille en fleur » pour une réalité qui ne l'est pas du tout. Quand je pense que mon père m'a dit qu'il comptait sur moi pour me comporter de façon raisonnable et digne d'une fille de moine. S'il savait… Le séjour à Okinawa nous a fait un bien fou – surtout sans ce bracelet d'esclave de la vie moderne qu'on nomme un téléphone portable. Par ailleurs l'annonce de nos fiançailles s'est plutôt bien passée. On peut compter sur Tôma pour savoir manipuler la presse. Côté famille, eh bien père a plutôt bien pris la chose. Sans vouloir être cynique, le compte en banque de mon fiancé y est certainement pour davantage que sa profession. Ça, et le fait que lui et les parents de Tôma se connaissent de longues dates. Eiri n'a rien dit, mais à certains signes (je commence à savoir lire entre les lignes, avec lui) j'ai compris qu'il était au fond content que Tôma devienne son beau-frère. Quant à Tatsuha… kamis… « Comme ça, je serai aussi un peu le beau-frère de Ryûichi Sakuma », a-t-il conclu avec des petites étoiles au fond des yeux. Ce gosse est irrécupérable. Et Sakuma n'est en aucun cas mon beau-frère, plutôt l'épine au flanc de notre couple. Enfin, il est absent, pour le moment (parti en repérage aux États-Unis, si j'ai bien compris) et ce n'est pas moi qui irai m'en plaindre. Du moment que je peux avoir Tôma rien que pour moi, il peut bien faire ce qu'il lui plaît.

_20 août_

Je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir flattée ou non. Nittle Grasper a sorti une nouvelle chanson à l'occasion de cette convention. Tôma avait tenu à garder le secret à mon égard parce que ce devait être une surprise pour moi. J'imagine que n'importe quel fan du groupe serait ravi, à ma place. Kamis, Tatsuha serait prêt à vendre son âme pour ça. Mais j'avoue que ça me laisse une drôle d'impression. Je plaisantais plus ou moins en lançant à Sakuma que j'espérais qu'il chante à notre mariage. Ou plutôt je le provoquais. Je n'imaginais pas qu'il le prendrait suffisamment au sérieux pour composer une chanson sur moi. _Not like the other girls. _Cela peut s'interpréter de différentes façons. Tout comme le fait que les paroles sont en anglais et non en japonais. Il est vrai que Sakuma manie mieux cette langue que son idiome natal. Mais comment dire… J'y trouve des résonances douces-amères. Tôma prétend que c'est un bel hommage – et ça l'est, certainement. Mais je crois que cette fois, sa pourtant légendaire subtilité lui fait défaut pour comprendre les sous-titres.

« _I should have seen it would be this way  
I should have known from the start what she's up to  
When you have loved and you've lost someone  
You know what it feels like to lose._ »

D'accord, ce n'est qu'un extrait. Mais que je trouve particulièrement parlant. Je devrais le prendre comme une victoire, ceci dit. Mais elle me laisse un goût un peu amer.

Enfin ils rentrent dans une dizaine de jours, je pourrai toujours en discuter avec Tôma à ce moment-là… ou pas. Après tout, je ne vois pas quel bénéfice il y aurait à l'impliquer dans mon petit conflit avec Sakuma. Ce serait certainement très inconfortable pour lui.

_27 août_

Eiri est remonté à Tôkyô pour quelques jours, les épreuves corrigées de son roman sous le bras. Je ne peux que constater le changement par rapport à son précédent séjour : plus de sorties nocturnes, plus de bagarres, plus de filles de mauvaises vies… Il passe tout son temps sur son ordinateur portable, une véritable addiction. Mais à tout prendre, celle-ci me paraît moins dangereuse que les précédentes.

Il va falloir que nous retournions voir son éditrice pour discuter les modalités de parution. D'ici là, Tôma sera rentré. J'espère qu'il pourra se libérer quelques minutes dans son emploi du temps – non que je ne sois pas capable de gérer, mais je sens que cela rassurerait Eiri. Qui m'a par ailleurs demandé quand nous comptions nous marier. Devant mon air abasourdi, il a précisé que père n'attendait que ça, mais je crois qu'en réalité cela venait de lui. Cherche-t-il à retrouver en Tôma et moi une forme de famille qu'il n'a que trop brièvement connue ? C'est possible. Je ne suis pas psychanalyste. Et je ne sais pas non plus si c'est bon signe ou non. D'un côté, je suis contente qu'il prenne bien notre relation. D'un autre, cela y fait porter un poids supplémentaire, ce qui entre nos familles respectives et les médias n'est pas forcément nécessaire. Et je ne parle même pas de la réaction de Tôma. Enfin, je suppose qu'on ne peut rien y faire…

XXXXXXXXXX

_Journal de Tôma Seguchi, 26 septembre 2005_

Yuki. Eiri Yuki. Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est le nom de plume qu'a choisi Eiri pour la publication de son roman. Après ce que ce monstre a osé lui faire subir, il a donc toujours des sentiments pour lui au point de lui rendre un pareil hommage ? Mika est tout aussi choquée que moi par ce choix mais Eiri s'est borné à nous dire que « Si ça ne nous plaisait pas, tant pis pour nous ». Je comprends tout à fait son désir légitime de ne pas rendre public son véritable patronyme mais Yuki… cela me dépasse complètement. J'ai longtemps cru le connaître, au moins un peu, mais je réalise qu'il n'en est rien et, quelque part, c'est douloureux. Néanmoins, cette fois, j'ai bien peur qu'il ne me faille en prendre mon parti.

_04 octobre_

_Instant d'été_ est paru hier en librairie et, bien entendu, j'ai délégué Sagara pour m'en acheter un exemplaire. J'espère de tout cœur que le succès sera au rendez-vous pour Eiri même si pour l'instant le tirage de son premier roman est plutôt confidentiel, ce qui est assez normal. Shikii est une maison d'édition reconnue mais je doute que la philanthropie soit leur motivation principale et ils ne souhaitent pas prendre de risque inutile.

Il me tarde de lire les premiers écrits d'Eiri. Lui affiche – selon Mika, qui est aux anges – son habituel air détaché mais je sais qu'au fond de lui il ne doit plus en pouvoir de fierté. Puisse le succès être au rendez-vous, il a travaillé dur et le mériterait vraiment.

_04 octobre – 23h55_

Sagara m'a dit avoir eu du mal à trouver _Instant d'été _dans la masse des romans sortis ces derniers temps. Il est clair que choisir de lancer le premier livre d'un parfait inconnu au beau milieu de la rentrée littéraire n'est pas forcément un choix stratégique judicieux ; mais je l'ai à présent entre les mains et sitôt rentré chez moi je me suis mis à sa lecture. Le sujet m'a proprement renversé : il s'agit d'un roman sentimental. Je m'attendais à tout sauf à cela après… les événements new-yorkais. J'ai craint un instant que n'y soit relatée sa tragique expérience mais il n'en est rien – du moins pour l'instant, attendu que j'en suis à un quart environ du livre. Rien dans le texte ne laisse transparaître les tourments profonds qui continent à perturber Eiri même si, globalement, son état s'est amélioré. C'est… léger, presque romantique, et le style est en effet très élégant. Honnêtement, si je ne savais pas quel douloureux traumatisme avait subi Eiri, j'aurais du mal à croire qu'il ait pu lui arriver quelque chose d'aussi terrible. Au travers de ces lignes, cependant, je retrouve l'ancien Eiri, celui d'avant l'agression, celui qui souriait au monde, épanoui dans une société qui l'avait accepté pour ce qu'il était.

Écrire ne semble pas être pour lui une façon d'exorciser ses démons mais est sans doute l'unique moyen de retrouver une partie de son âme que nous avions définitivement renoncé à revoir un jour.

_07 octobre_

_Instant d'été_ est définitivement une belle histoire. Bravo, mon petit Eiri, tu n'imagines pas à quel point je suis fier de toi. Ce que seront les ventes, ensuite, nul ne peut le dire mais rien qu'avoir été capable d'écrire cela mérite d'être salué comme il se doit.

_28 octobre_

Timides les premiers temps de sa sortie, les ventes d'_Instant d'été _ont singulièrement augmenté en quelques semaines en dépit de l'exposition confidentielle qui est la sienne sur les linéaires. Manifestement, le bouche à oreille fonctionne bien, même si les ventes sont à des années-lumière de celle des best-sellers à la mode. Toutefois, les critiques de la presse spécialisée sont bonnes et le roman rencontre un beau succès sur les blogs de lecteurs – majoritairement des lectrices, d'ailleurs – qui commencent à se demander qui est cet Eiri Yuki venu de nulle part. Rien n'a encore filtré sur sa personne et pour le moment il est dans une bulle mais je ne voudrais pas que tout lui tombe dessus d'un seul coup car je sais bien qu'il lui serait impossible de le gérer. Je n'ai malheureusement pas de relations dans le monde de l'édition mais… je vais tout de même faire ce qu'il m'est possible de faire afin de le protéger.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Journal de Mika Uesugi, 10 novembre 2005_

Noriko m'a annoncé hier, sous le signe du secret, qu'elle attendait un enfant pour le mois de juillet. Elle n'a pas perdu de temps. Je me demande comment elle va pouvoir gérer une grossesse en même temps que sa carrière. Sakuma et Tôma ne sont pas encore au courant, et j'ai promis de ne rien dire.

Pour ma part, c'est quelque chose que je suis loin d'être prête à envisager. Après avoir passé mon adolescence à élever Tatsuha, j'ai envie de profiter un peu de la vie – et de mon couple, bien qu'avec le travail de Tôma, ce soit loin d'être toujours évident. C'est bien le bout du monde s'il parvient à me consacrer une soirée par semaine, en ce moment. On dit que le manque entretient la passion, c'est probablement exact.

_1er décembre_

Les fêtes de fin d'année. J'en frémis de joie d'avance. Bien sûr, je suis censée rentrer à Kyôto pour les passer avec ma famille chaleureuse et aimante – Tôma ne compte pas, puisque nous ne sommes « que » fiancés. Message à peine subtil du paternel : quand comptez-vous passer aux choses sérieuses ? Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui faut.

En ce qui concerne Eiri, son livre se vend très bien, le bouche à oreille fait des merveilles. L'éditeur a décidé de procéder à un second tirage, c'est bon signe. En revanche il est de plus en plus pris par les séances de promotion (salons, interviews, etc.) et forcément, sa scolarité en pâtit. Il prétend ne pas voir l'intérêt à poursuivre des études étant donné qu'il est capable de gagner sa vie sans diplôme, et ça ne manque pas de mettre père en fureur.

_25 décembre_

Je n'en peux plus. Entre père et Eiri qui se disputent continuellement (« écrivain, ce n'est pas un métier ») et Tatsuha qui me harcèle pour obtenir des informations et des produits dérivés relatifs à son idole, je n'ai pas une minute de repos.

J'ai dû m'enfermer dans ma chambre pour appeler Tôma au calme. Il a dû sentir que c'était un peu tendu, ici, car il m'a proposé une sortie au restaurant, demain. J'ai accepté avec empressement, sortir prendre l'air me fera un bien immense. Sans compter que je pourrai en profiter pour lui offrir son cadeau. J'espère que ça lui plaira…

_27 décembre_

Le cadeau lui a plu, et moi aussi, tout court. Je n'aurais jamais pensé terminer à l'hôtel dans ma propre ville natale, mais avec nos familles respectives, c'était tout simplement impossible autrement. Et puis j'avoue que cela a un petit goût d'interdit tout à fait délectable.

Seulement bien sûr, père ne l'entend pas de cette oreille, et j'ai eu droit à une diatribe particulièrement assaisonnée de sa part en rentrant. Comme quoi je n'avais pas à découcher alors que je séjournais sous son toit, et que je n'étais pas censée me livrer à des activités indécentes avec mon fiancé avant que nous ne soyons mariés.

J'avoue trouver la remarque particulièrement culottée de la part d'un homme dont la réputation dans son jeune temps aurait fait pâlir d'envie don Juan, mais apparemment, il existe une règle pour les femmes que l'on séduit, et une autre pour celles dont on a la responsabilité morale.

Eiri n'a rien dit, bien heureux j'imagine que pour une fois l'orage s'abatte sur quelqu'un d'autre que lui, mais Tatsuha a bravement pris ma défense. Ce qui, à défaut d'être efficace, m'a remis un peu de baume au corps. Et rajouté une dose supplémentaire de remords pour l'avoir abandonné derrière moi lorsque je suis partie à Tôkyô. Mais il faut être réaliste, autant gérer un adolescent capable de s'occuper de lui-même (ou du moins censé l'être) m'est possible, autant un enfant d'âge scolaire, c'est hors de question. Non que père s'en occupe beaucoup, mais au moins il y a notre vieille domestique, Seima, qui est là pour l'accueillir lorsqu'il rentre, et l'aide de père au temple, Subaru, qui surveille ses devoirs. Il est d'ailleurs très bien intégré à la vie ici, tout le monde semble l'adorer (ce qui porte sur les nerfs d'Eiri, car il se souvient que lui, on le regardait bizarrement à cause de son aspect physique). Et puis il y a Eiri qui en dépit de tout, se montre plus détendu avec lui qu'avec aucune autre personne de son entourage, alors je m'efforce de me dire que tout est bien.

_XXXXXXXXXX_

_Journal de Tôma Seguchi, 8 janvier 2006_

Les célébrations du nouvel an viennent à peine de s'achever mais pour les Nittle Grasper il n'y a pas vraiment eu de pause. Les fêtes sont toujours une occasion de se produire dans les shows télévisés, de multiplier les apparitions publiques et pendant toute cette semaine nous n'avons quasiment pas arrêté. J'ai tout de même pu dégager une journée à consacrer à Mika qui est ensuite partie pour Kyôto – respect des traditions oblige. Évidemment, une fille de moine ne manquerait sous aucun prétexte les cérémonies principales. Quoiqu'en y réfléchissant, nous (j'entends par là les Nittle Grasper) sommes tenus aussi de participer à la grand-messe des émissions musicales à la mode. _Business is business_.

Nouveauté de cette année qui commence, Noriko nous a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte. J'ai été surpris, bien entendu – je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'un enfant arrive si vite mais Noriko sait certainement ce qu'elle fait – et je lui ai présenté mes plus vives félicitations. Ryûichi, lui… il a paru sonné en apprenant la nouvelle. Je jurerais qu'il a blêmi avant d'aussitôt se reprendre et de bondir sur Noriko pour la féliciter avec son exubérance coutumière mais je sais ce que j'ai vu – et je n'en suis pas étonné. Je subodore que Noriko n'a pas été dupe non plus mais que faire d'autre, de toute façon ? Mis au pied du mur, Ryûichi finit toujours par trouver un moyen de s'accommoder de quelque situation que ce soit et je gage qu'il en sera de même cette fois aussi. Nous avons passé une partie de la journée à définir un plan de travail sur l'année en tenant compte de la grossesse de notre assistante clavier. Les premiers mois seront consacrés aux représentations publiques puis nous nous mettrons à l'écriture d'un nouvel album, ce qui permettra à Noriko de passer la fin de sa grossesse au calme et, une fois que son bébé sera né, ne lui imposera pas une activité brutale. Mais pour l'instant, tout continue comme d'habitude.

Dans un tout autre registre, la réussite semble être au rendez-vous pour Eiri qui a d'ailleurs l'air de se prendre au jeu et se prête d'étonnamment bonne grâce aux séances de promotion d'_Instant d'été_. Je craignais qu'il ne cherche à fuir les sollicitations et je le découvre très à l'aise, confiant, presque cabotin. Presque, car il ne se départ jamais de son air détaché et il est toujours aussi laconique, se contentant du minimum syndical lors des interviews. De manière tout à fait paradoxale, cette froide concision produit un effet terrible sur bon nombre de ses lectrices qui multiplient les blogs consacrés à sa personne et le trouvent, je cite « absolument trop cool. » Enfin, mieux vaut qu'il soit populaire et si la courbe des ventes de son roman continue de grimper, c'est une excellente chose.

Il semble que 2006 sera une année porteuse de changement ; j'ai dernièrement été sollicité par deux grosses maisons de production qui m'ont fait des propositions extrêmement intéressantes pour que Nittle Grasper rejoigne leur catalogue. J'y ai longuement réfléchi mais je n'ai pas grande envie de mettre fin à ma collaboration avec Kaze Productions. Au sein d'une plus grande structure je sais que nous perdrons de notre indépendance, tout Nittle Grasper que nous soyons. J'ai envisagé un instant une renégociation à la hausse de notre contrat mais en dehors d'une petite satisfaction financière, l'arrangement ne me satisferait pas pleinement. C'est pourquoi j'ai pris la décision d'entrer dans le capital de Kaze. Rendez-vous est pris avec monsieur Yamaoka et nous verrons bien ce qu'il en ressortira.

_15 janvier _

Après discussion, il a été conclu que j'entrerai à hauteur de 30 pour cent dans le capital de Kaze Productions. Monsieur Yamaoka a paru séduit par mon offre et l'assurance que je pouvais faire signer d'autres artistes chez lui. Depuis l'Animecon, je suis resté en contact avec deux groupes de talent et je ne pense pas qu'il faudrait beaucoup de chose pour les décider à changer de producteurs. Après tout, les Grasper sont des modèles pour un bon nombre de jeunes artistes et notre réussite aux États-Unis atteste, si besoin était, de notre savoir-faire. Bien entendu, dès l'instant où j'investis dans quelque chose, je veux en retirer le maximum de gratifications.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps durera la carrière des Nittle Grasper mais si je dois un jour changer d'orientation, autant commencer à préparer ma reconversion. On ne peut jamais savoir ce que la vie nous réserve mais je tiens à assurer le meilleur des avenirs à Mika.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Journal de Mika Uesugi, 14 février 2006_

Je n'y crois pas que je me sois retrouvée à attendre dans les coulisses comme une groupie avec ma boîte de chocolats à la main… Mais qu'y puis-je si Nittle Grasper donnait un concert le jour de la fête des amoureux ? Et le sourire de Tôma valait le coup de subir cette courte honte. Sakuma, lui, m'a fusillée du regard. Qu'il se console avec les cinq tonnes de chocolats envoyés par ses fans. S'il n'a personne avec qui partager sa vie, cela ne l'autorise pas à pourrir celle de son soi-disant meilleur ami.

Eiri a également reçu un grand nombre de boîtes de chocolat. Pour des raisons pratiques, nous avons décidé de faire suivre son courrier professionnel chez moi (qui devient de plus en plus chez lui) et j'ai été littéralement submergée sous le volume. La rançon du succès… Mais je crains qu'il ne passe encore beaucoup d'eau sous les ponts avant qu'il ne soit de nouveau prêt à ouvrir son coeur.

_1__er__ mars_

Nittle Grasper lève le pied, mais Tôma s'est lancé dans des activités annexes dont il persiste à ne rien vouloir me dire, si ce n'est que c'est un projet dont il me fera part lorsqu'il sera abouti. De tout autre je trouverais cela profondément agaçant, mais je sais qu'il est profondément perfectionniste et n'aime pas dévoiler son jeu avant que tout ne soit parfaitement au point. Et par ailleurs je lui fais confiance. Contrairement à Sakuma, son talent ne se limite pas à la musique.

Autre souci : l'année scolaire se termine à la fin du mois, et Eiri parle d'arrêter les études pour se consacrer à son activité d'écrivain. Ce qui n'allège bien entendu pas l'atmosphère de la maison familiale, père continuant de s'opposer de toutes ses forces au projet. Il menace à présent de ne pas donner son autorisation pour la publication des futurs ouvrages. Eiri étant mineur, la signature de père demeure indispensable pour valider les contrats, hélas. Sauf si Eiri demande son émancipation, ce qu'il menace de plus en plus de faire. Il est vrai que le succès de son premier livre lui donne quelques arguments, auxquels je crains que père ne reste complètement imperméable.

Il rêve toujours de voir Eiri lui succéder au temple, alors qu'il devrait se rendre compte qu'il n'a aucune disposition pour. Il ferait mieux de s'intéresser à Tatsuha dont le caractère s'accorde bien mieux avec les qualités requises pour devenir moine (davantage que lui-même) mais je doute qu'il se souvienne même qu'il existe, la plupart du temps. J'ai l'impression que pour lui, un enfant qui n'a pas été élevé par son épouse n'est pas réellement le sien, et ça me fait de la peine pour mon petit frère. Je n'ai sans doute pas été une mère idéale pour lui, mais somme toute, je trouve qu'il ne s'en est pas si mal sorti. Il est beaucoup plus équilibré qu'Eiri, toujours. Et je ne crois pas, contrairement à Tôma, qu'il faille tout mettre sur le compte du drame qu'a vécu Eiri. Même sans cela il a toujours été plus fragile psychologiquement.

Je me rends compte que, même si je vis à Tôkyô, je reste en pensée à Kyôto, où je rentre chaque week-end où Tôma n'est pas disponible, c'est-à-dire relativement souvent. On n'abandonne pas comme cela des années entières à diriger la maisonnée, ni l'habitude de servir de seconde maman à ses mes frères.

C'est pour cela aussi que je comprends l'attitude de Tôma. Il a servi de grand frère, voire de père, à Eiri durant plusieurs années à New York. Et même sans le drame et le traumatisme lié à son enfance, il est naturel qu'il continue à se soucier de lui.

Chose que Sakuma refuse de comprendre. Il m'a dit l'autre jour que si leur relation venait à être connue des médias, elle pourrait être très mal interprétée. Je trouve cela tout simplement ignoble. Et le pire, c'est que pour une fois Noriko a pris la défense de son collègue.

« Moi je comprends, parce que je connais Tôma, mais les magazines à sensations n'auront pas le même genre de recul sur la question ».

Il y a une solution très simple à cela : faire en sorte que jamais la presse ne vienne fourrer son nez dans nos affaires familiales. Et pour cela, je fais confiance à Tôma. Je préfère ignorer la façon dont il s'y prend, mais en tous cas, elle est efficace pour museler les indiscrets.

_15 mars_

J'ai invité Noriko à passer le week-end à Kyôto. Sa grossesse la fatigue plus qu'elle ne veut le montrer, cela lui fera du bien de décompresser un peu. Son mari participe à je ne sais quelle émission télévisée, quant à Tôma il est toujours pris par ses mystérieuses activités, nous sommes donc toutes les deux libres de passer notre temps à discuter de sujets de filles en nous passant du vernis à ongles – cela fait du bien d'être futile de temps en temps.

Évidemment, Tatsuha s'est précipitée sur elle pour la submerger de questions relatives à son idole. Elle s'est montrée bien plus patiente que je ne l'aurais été. J'ai du mal, lorsque je l'entends parler de Sakuma, à croire que nous parlons du même homme. Sensible, ce type à la mentalité d'un gamin de cinq ans (et les kamis savent que les enfants sont égoïstes) ? Généreux (et les réflexions qu'il me fait en douce, alors) ? Intelligent (laissez-moi rire) ? Je lui ai demandé en privé, plus tard, de ne pas enfoncer davantage mon petit frère dans sa stupide fantaisie. Elle m'a demandé en retour de ne pas me laisser aveugler par le ressentiment. Je n'ai pas insisté. J'apprécie beaucoup Noriko, et Sakuma ne vaut pas la peine que je me brouille avec elle à cause de lui.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Journal de Tôma Seguchi, 02 avril 2006_

C'était hier l'anniversaire de Ryûichi et, comme je le redoutais, sitôt après la soirée que j'avais organisée pour lui dans un petit restaurant, il s'est littéralement effondré. Cela faisait des jours que je redoutais la crise – encore que Noriko aussi l'avait sentie arriver. Que puis-je faire pour l'aider à surmonter ce mal-être de plus en plus présent, de plus en plus envahissant, qui le mine en silence et finira par être la cause de quelque chose de grave ? J'ai passé la fin de la nuit en sa compagnie, à le réconforter, et les Kamis savent que Mika déteste au plus haut point que je me consacre à Ryûichi à ce point. J'en ai fait de même pour Eiri, pourtant, quand il avait besoin de moi. Tous les deux sont terriblement exclusifs et je crains d'être contraint un jour d'avoir à faire un choix dont je ne veux pas. Quoi qu'il en soit, Ryûichi allait mieux ce matin et j'en suis soulagé. Mais jusqu'à quand parviendra-t-il à sauvegarder les apparences ? J'avoue que je n'ose envisager la réponse.

Ryûichi n'est pas le seul sujet de mes préoccupations ; la grossesse de Noriko ne se déroule pas aussi bien qu'elle le devrait et il va falloir qu'elle cesse ses activités plus tôt que prévu afin de se reposer sous peine de complications graves. N'était-ce sa fatigue permanente, on ne croirait jamais qu'elle est enceinte, elle a à peine grossi. Il va donc falloir que je réfléchisse à la gestion de notre planning pour les semaines à venir.

Tout ne va pas fort non plus du côté d'Eiri que son vieil imbécile de père s'obstine à vouloir placer à la tête du temple familial une fois qu'il se sera retiré. Est-il donc la seule personne au monde à ne pas voir que si quelqu'un n'est pas fait pour lui succéder, c'est bien son fils aîné ? Au diable la tradition, un mot qui sonne presque comme un blasphème dans la bouche d'un vieux dévoyé tel que lui. Je voulais me rendre à Kyôto afin de m'expliquer avec lui mais Mika m'en a empêché, arguant que cela ne ferait qu'envenimer les choses. La situation est donc la suivante : Eiri ayant farouchement refusé de reprendre le chemin du lycée, son père refuse avec tout autant de détermination de signer le contrat de son prochain roman avec les éditions Shikii et chacun demeure campé sur ses positions. Comment Mika espère-t-elle que pareil conflit puisse se résoudre ? C'est grâce à l'écriture qu'Eiri a réussi à remonter la pente et elle seule peut lui permettre de conserver le fragile équilibre qu'il est si difficilement parvenu à trouver ; et tout serait réduit à néant par la faute de ce vieux singe traditionaliste ? Assez tristement, je dois dire que cela a été notre premier véritable sujet de discorde et, après un échange de mots assez vifs, chacun de nous est resté sur sa position.

Peu importe ce que peut dire Mika ; toute chose susceptible d'aller à l'encontre du bien d'Eiri me concerne autant qu'elle et si la situation ne s'arrange pas rapidement, je suis déterminé à l'aider dans ses démarches pour obtenir une émancipation.

Dans tout cela il n'y a que mon projet de prise de participation dans le capital de Kaze Productions qui avance sans rencontrer de problème. Tout devrait d'ailleurs être finalisé d'ici la fin de la quinzaine. Ce sera déjà ça.

_07 avril_

Mika refuse obstinément de me parler depuis notre dispute. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle s'oppose à ce que j'aille interférer auprès de son père. Loin de moi l'idée de « mettre mon nez dans les affaires de sa famille » comme elle me l'a lancé au visage, je souhaite simplement venir en aide à Eiri. Est-ce un crime ?

_À suivre… _

_

* * *

__Not like the other girls : _chanson de The Rasmus.

_J'aurais dû voir que ça se passerait de cette façon  
J'aurais dû savoir dès le départ de quoi elle était capable  
Lorsque tu as aimé et que tu as perdu quelqu'un  
Tu sais ce que ça fait de perdre._


	10. Chapter 10

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

**CHAPITRE X**

_Journal de Mika Uesugi, 10 avril 2006_

J'en ai ras-le-bol de ma famille. Sérieux. Certains jours je me dis que je ferais mieux de tout balancer et de partir aux États-Unis, moi aussi.

Entre père qui n'a que le mot tradition à la bouche, Eiri qui menace de partir à Tôkyô tout seul et Tôma qui l'y encourage, n'y a-t-il pas une seule personne sensée dans l'assistance ?

Je refuse que Tôma se mêle de l'affaire entre père et Eiri. Cela ne fera qu'envenimer les choses, et braquer encore davantage et l'un et l'autre.

Je vais plutôt demander à mademoiselle Mizuki si elle peut venir faire un saut jusqu'à Kyôto. Elle est jeune et jolie, tout à fait le genre à entortiller père autour de son petit doigt. Si du moins il n'estime pas qu'elle n'a rien à faire au sein d'une équipe d'édition, et qu'elle ne ferait pas mieux de rester à la maison pour élever les enfants qu'elle n'a pas encore. Enfin…

En attendant Tôma est fâché, je le suis tout autant, et avec nos caractères respectifs ce n'est pas près de s'arranger. J'espère qu'il n'y a rien de définitif, mais j'avoue que pour l'instant j'ai un peu mis cet aspect-là des choses de côté. Les problèmes familiaux d'abord, je m'occuperai de mon couple (ou de ce qu'il en reste) après.

_12 avril_

Je n'aurais jamais pensé que les choses se dérouleraient de cette façon, mais… Bravo, petit frère. Nous pouvons remercié les kamis que père ait attrapé une mauvaise grippe. Bien entendu, il a demandé à Eiri de le remplacer au temple, ce que celui-ci a refusé avec la dernière énergie, et dans des termes plutôt grossiers. Les choses étaient donc plutôt mal parties lorsque nous avons vu arriver Tatsuha en costume de cérémonie. Nous avons tous été trop sidérés pour l'arrêter, et avant que quelqu'un n'ait pu dire quelque chose, il a commencé à prononcer le rituel. D'une traite et sans jamais se tromper. Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu père aussi surpris, c'est limite si sa mâchoire n'est pas partie se fracasser contre le sol. Pour ma part, je salue la performance. J'imagine qu'à force d'assister aux célébrations, il a dû finir par les retenir par cœur, mais ça démontre au moins qu'il s'y intéresse davantage qu'Eiri.

À la fin, les quelques personnes présentes sont venues féliciter Tatsuha, sous le regard effaré de père toujours effondré sur sa chaise et enveloppé dans sa couverture. Et lorsqu'elles sont venues le féliciter, lui, d'avoir « un fils aussi précoce et doué » il a failli se trouver mal. J'en aurai bien éclaté de rire si je n'avais pas voulu gâcher le moment de triomphe de Tatsuha, qu'il avait bien mérité.

Du coup les choses se sont tassées un peu. Père semble avoir reporté ses espoirs sur son cadet, en espérant qu'il aura les épaules assez larges pour les supporter. Et il a dit à Eiri qu'il pouvait bien faire ce que bon lui semblait, qu'il s'en lavait les mains. J'en a profité pour lui faire enfin signer ce fichu contrat, dans la foulée. Autant battre le fer tant qu'il est chaud.

Dans la joie du moment, j'ai promis à Tatsuha, pour le féliciter, de l'emmener voir un concert de Nittle Grasper. Et j'ai plutôt intérêt à tenir rapidement ma promesse, si j'en crois l'état de santé de Noriko qui va contraindre le groupe à s'arrêter plus tôt que prévu.

Ce qui veut dire que le moment est venu pour moi de reprendre contact avec Tôma… en espérant que les bonnes nouvelles que j'apporte compenseront mon attitude de ces derniers jours.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Journal de Tôma Seguchi, 18 avril 2006_

Noriko et moi avons célébré hier soir son anniversaire ; juste nous deux, je n'avais envie de la partager avec personne. C'est plus fort que moi, tous ceux qui me sont chers, je ne les veux que pour moi…

Tout s'est arrangé pour Eiri grâce à Tatsuha. Pour être honnête, je n'aurais jamais pensé que ce gamin puisse se conduire de manière aussi responsable étant donné son âge mais d'après Mika il montre des dispositions pour succéder à leur père. Quoi qu'il puisse en être, il en a certainement plus qu'Eiri.

Ces quelques jours de froid entre nous ont été terriblement difficiles à vivre même si je n'en ai évidement rien laissé paraître ; quand quelque chose ne va pas chez moi, j'essaie d'oublier mes angoisses et tracas dans le travail et il y avait fort à faire, notamment l'organisation d'un concert unique à Tôkyô avant l'arrêt de Noriko. À cette occasion, elle a décidé de rendre publique sa grossesse afin de couper court à toutes sortes de rumeurs. Non, ce n'est pas le travail qui m'a manqué ; cependant, une fois chez moi, le soir, je me retrouvais comme un idiot avec ma solitude et la certitude que Mika m'en voulait et je n'étais vraiment pas à la fête. La plupart des gens que je connais s'imaginent que je suis un homme froid et calculateur dénué de tout sentiments, et je dois dire que j'ai tout fait pour cultiver cette image mais sous cette apparente insensibilité je ne suis guère différent des autres. Et lorsque Mika m'a appelé pour me dire que tout s'était arrangé entre Eiri et son père et que la crise était passée, j'ai senti comme un poids énorme s'envoler de ma poitrine.

Nous nous sommes retrouvés chaque soir depuis, et si j'en juge par l'intensité de nos étreintes, elle ne m'en veut plus du tout.

_1__er__ mai_

Notre concert d'hier soir a été un triomphe. Bien que décidé dans la précipitation la plus extrême, tout s'est déroulé pour le mieux. Sagara est décidément d'une aide précieuse, sans lui je ne suis pas certain que tout aurait pu être arrêté pour le 30. Toutefois, quitte à agir dans l'urgence, j'en ai profité pour faire en sorte de rentabiliser l'événement au maximum. Ainsi, les billets se sont tous vendus en quelques heures ce qui est une assez belle performance pour une salle de la capacité du Zepp. Dire qu'il m'a fallu m'employer pour arracher une date dans un délai aussi court relève de l'euphémisme mais au bout du compte j'ai obtenu gain de cause, et le concert a été un vrai succès.

Mika était présente ainsi que son plus jeune frère – Eiri n'est absolument pas intéressé par ce que nous faisons et ne cherche même pas à le feindre – et le gamin était aux anges. Il était très impressionné lorsque Mika l'a introduit dans notre loge mais Ryûichi n'a pas tardé à l'accaparer et lui a même fait faire une visite guidée des lieux, accompagné par Noriko qui n'a pas pu s'empêcher de nous lancer un petit clin d'œil en refermant la porte. Ce qui nous a laissé un petit moment de détente en tête-à-tête fort appréciable…

Noriko ayant officiellement annoncé la mise en stand-by du groupe en raison de sa grossesse, nous allons en profiter pour souffler un peu avant de nous attaquer à la mise en chantier de notre prochain album.

_04 mai _

Les démarches administratives ont en fin de compte un peu plus traîné que ce que j'escomptais, mais ça y est ; Kaze Productions m'appartient officiellement à hauteur de 30%. Désormais j'ai moi aussi un pouvoir décisionnel quant à la gestion de la société et des artistes. Il est encore trop tôt pour décider de quoi que ce soit, et pour l'instant seul l'avenir de Nittle Grasper est au centre de mes préoccupations mais ce break anticipé va me permettre de réfléchir un peu plus en profondeur à toutes ces opportunités qui s'offrent à présent à moi.

Tout va donc pour le mieux et, au détour d'une conversation, Eiri m'a annoncé qu'il s'était mis à la rédaction de son second roman. Pas de titre pour l'instant, et il n'a bien entendu rien voulu déflorer de son sujet, mais sa détermination et son sérieux font vraiment plaisir à voir.

Maintenant, di je pouvais convaincre Mika de prendre quelques jours de vacances… Après ces quinze jours frénétiques, j'aurais bien besoin d'un peu de repos.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Journal de Mika Uesugi, 12 mai 2006_

Cette petite semaine de vacances impromptues m'a fait un bien fou. Je ne suis pas dupe : l'empressement de mon cher patron à m'accorder quelques jours de congés doit certainement quelque chose à une visite de Tôma… Mais je ne vais pas me plaindre. Même si Tôma peut être effrayant parfois, comme lorsque ce type a essayé de me draguer, à la piscine. J'ai bien cru qu'on allait le retrouver noyé au fond. Il s'en est sorti vivant, mais il a subitement décidé d'écourter son séjour. J'en ris maintenant mais sur le moment, j'ai cru nécessaire de poser quelques balises : oui, j'aime Tôma, non, je ne lui appartiens pas, et je suis parfaitement capable de me défendre moi-même, merci. Il a une fâcheuse tendance à se montrer bien trop protecteur et exclusif envers ceux qu'il aime… Mais j'avoue que j'ai la même. Ce qui ne pose aucun problème tant qu'il s'agit d'Eiri. Sakuma, en revanche, c'est une autre histoire.

En parlant de Sakuma, je n'aurais jamais dû accepter d'emmener Tatsuha au concert. Jamais. Il est depuis absolument intenable et semble incapable de penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'à cet idiot de chanteur. Quoi que, il doit bien le faire de temps en temps, ses premiers résultats scolaires sont excellents, et père s'affirme satisfait de la façon dont il apprend les premiers rudiments religieux qu'il lui enseigne.

Cette histoire a encore resserré les liens entre Eiri et lui – comme quoi Eiri est capable d'éprouver une certaine forme de reconnaissance, malgré tout. Je pense que c'est la dernière raison que le retient encore à Kyôto. Mais tout comme cela ne m'a pas empêché de partir, un jour Eiri s'en ira également. J'espère que, où qu'il aille, il trouvera comme moi l'amour. Tatsuha est le seul de nous trois dont le destin semble de rester à Kyôto. L'héritier de la famille… cela me fait bizarre lorsque je pense qu'il n'a même pas connu notre mère. Mais le destin suit parfois des voies surprenantes.

_30 mai_

Sakuma est complètement insupportable. Je comprends que le fait que le groupe ait dû cesser pour un temps ses activités le stresse, mais cela ne l'autorise pas pour autant à pourrir ma vie de couple ! Ni à se cramponner comme un poulpe à son meilleur ami. Tôma est suffisamment occupé comme cela avec Kaze Productions. Il a fini par me parler de son projet, et je l'ai vivement encouragé dans cette voie. Pour dire la vérité, s'il pouvait abandonner complètement la musique pour se consacrer aux affaires, cela me conviendrait parfaitement. Au contraire de Sakuma, il n'est pas accro à la scène, et au moins il mènerait une vie moins démente – même si le travail de producteur n'a rien d'une sinécure, j'en suis consciente.

Seulement, évidemment, Sakuma ne voit pas les choses de la même façon, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Je trouve qu'il fait preuve d'un égoïsme monstrueux, même si un observateur impartial vous ferait certainement remarquer que je suis biaisée. C'est sans doute vrai, mais c'est mon opinion, et je la partage. Tôma a envers Sakuma exactement la même attitude qu'envers Eiri – peut-être tempérée par le fait qu'il admire vraiment le « talent » de Sakuma, chose qui m'est totalement étrangère. Et je réitère ce que j'ai déjà dit au sujet de mon frère : il est temps que les poussins apprennent à voler de leurs propres ailes. À trop vouloir les protéger, il les étouffe. Ce n'est sain pour personne. Autant Eiri que Sakuma sont des personnalités déséquilibrées. À l'inverse, Tatsuha, que j'ai élevé, est un enfant parfaitement bien dans sa peau. Parfois, je me demande ce que cela aurait donné si j'avais insisté pour garder Eiri, à l'époque. Est-ce que j'aurais finalement réussi à vaincre le mal-être qui le rongeait, et à ce qu'il acquière une personnalité plus proche de celle de notre petit frère ? Mais alors, je n'aurais jamais rencontré Tôma. On ne peut pas refaire l'histoire.

_12 juin_

Une fois de plus, nous avons rejoué un remake de « Mika contre Sakuma », et une fois de plus, c'est Sakuma qui l'a emporté. Et bien sûr, une fois de plus je me suis fâchée avec Tôma. Qu'est-ce qu'il croit ? Que parce que je ne joue pas les petits êtres fragiles, je n'ai pas besoin de lui ? À la réflexion, oui, ce doit être exactement ce qu'il s'imagine. Et zut, je ne vais pas commencer à me conduire comme une _drama queen_ juste pour qu'il s'intéresse à moi. J'ai aussi ma fierté, à la fin.

Du coup je suis rentrée à Kyôto, pour découvrir qu'Eiri s'amusait à tenir avec Tatsuha un tableau du nombre de filles qu'il avait « tombées ». Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'imagine ! Que c'est un exemple à donner à un enfant ? Évidemment, Tatsuha l'a défendu, il est fier d'être admis dans ce qu'il se figure comme les jeux « de grands », kamis ce que cet enfant peut être stupide, par moments. Spécialement quand il s'agit de son idole. Enfin bref. J'ai fait du remontage de bretelles général, y compris à père qui naturellement n'avait prêté aucune attention à ce que ses fils mijotaient – et de toute façon il aurait tendance à être trop indulgent avec eux sur ce point, parce que pour lui c'est un signe de virilité. Blah.

Je ne peux pas en vouloir complètement à Eiri, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne se rend pas vraiment compte. Il a une vision complètement déformée de la réalité. Et à côté de ça, il est capable d'écrire un livre capable de tirer des larmes à une pierre. Allez comprendre. Parfois j'ai l'impression qu'il a vraiment une double personnalité, je trouve ça inquiétant.

Pour le reste… Je me demande si Tôma se lassera un jour de me courir après chaque fois que nous nous brouillons à cause de Sakuma. Je serais bien embêtée si c'était le cas. On verra bien lundi…

XXXXXXXXXX

_Journal de Tôma Seguchi, 27 juin 2006_

Avec trois semaines d'avance, Noriko a donné hier naissance à une petite fille prénommée Saki. Elle était très fatiguée ces derniers jours et, à ce que j'ai cru comprendre, l'accouchement a été long et ne s'est pas particulièrement bien déroulé mais au final tout va bien pour la mère et la fille. Ainsi vont les choses… Je ne sais pas trop de quelle manière cet heureux événement va jouer sur l'avenir du groupe mais je sais bien que, depuis notre retour au Japon, plus rien n'est comme avant.

Nous n'étions que des adolescents quand nous avons fondé Nittle Grasper – qui ne s'appelait pas ainsi, bien sûr. Nous avions des rêves plein la tête, des rêves de gloire, de tournées triomphales sur les plus grandes scènes du monde, de public en délire qui hurlerait nos noms. À présent, Noriko est mariée et mère de famille, je suis fiancé à Mika et Ryûichi, bien qu'il n'en dise rien, soupire comme un malheureux sans parvenir à trouver quelqu'un auprès de qui il pourra se poser. N'est-ce pas risible ? La gloire une fois atteinte, ne reste plus qu'un grand vide que ni l'argent ni le sexe facile ne parviennent à combler. Alors la tentation est facile de se tourner vers d'autres choses, substances vénéneuses qui vous promettent un avenir meilleur. Poudre blanche qui n'est que poudre aux yeux et vous laisse après coup comme au sortir d'une gueule de bois, la tête et le cœur vides, encore plus cassé et perdu qu'avant.

Grande, disais-je, est la tentation de se perdre dans ces paradis éphémères. Et de nous trois, ç'a toujours été Ryûichi le plus susceptible d'y succomber.

Oh, il est fou de joie depuis qu'il a appris la nouvelle et il parlait même d'aller voir Noriko sur le champ, ce que je l'ai dissuadé de faire. Dans les jours qui viennent, nul doute qu'il va débarquer à la maternité chargé de cadeaux pour la maman et le bébé et il passera le temps de sa visite avec Saki dans les bras. Mais à côté de cela, je sais que le mal-être qui le mine aura encore forci. Et quand surviendra le point de rupture, il faudra à tout prix que je sois là.

Je ne cherche même plus à argumenter avec Mika à ce propos. Nos points de vue sont définitivement incompatibles et chaque tentative d'explication se solde par une dispute. Non, je ne préfère pas Ryûichi et, non, je n'attends pas qu'elle vienne jouer les princesses en détresse auprès de moi. C'est sa force de caractère que j'apprécie chez elle par-dessus tout et le fait qu'elle n'a pas besoin de moi. Elle est mon égale, et pour moi, ceci est le plus grand compliment que je puisse faire à quelqu'un. Seulement, j'ai bien l'impression qu'elle n'y est pas très sensible.

Donc, après la dispute, perdure en général une courte période de froid puis la crise passe. Kamis, je réalise que j'en parle comme s'il s'agissait d'une _routine_. Ces mésententes répétées me meurtrissent aussi et jamais de ma vie je ne voudrais perdre Mika à cause d'elles. Mais comment mettre fin à un tel dilemme ?

_7 juillet_

Noriko est sortie de la maternité et se porte comme un charme. Bien évidemment elle ne sait plus où donner de la tête aussi Mika s'est-elle gentiment proposée pour l'aider, ou du moins la conseiller. C'est vrai qu'elle a quasiment élevé seule Tatsuha alors qu'elle n'était qu'adolescente, et totalement inexpérimentée. Si elle n'avait pas déjà cette force de caractère, j'imagine que c'est à ce moment qu'elle se la sera forgée.

Saki est un très joli bébé qui, d'après moi, ne présente que peu de ressemblance avec son père ; même aussi jeune, elle a déjà la bouille de Noriko – soit dit en passant c'est sans doute une bonne chose car je ne peux sans frissonner me représenter une version enfantine et féminine du professeur Ukai. Lui est aux anges d'ailleurs, et aux petits soins pour son épouse. Je doute cependant que sa paternité nouvelle l'assagisse, vu la manière dont il a fêté avec ses collègues la venue au monde de sa fille.

Nittle Grasper étant toujours en stand-by, j'ai nettement plus de temps pour me consacrer à l'étude en profondeur des rouages de Kaze Productions. Vues de l'extérieur, les choses sont totalement différentes et je ne m'étonne plus que cette société soit relativement modeste alors qu'elle a le potentiel pour se développer beaucoup plus – la faute à une gestion trop frileuse et quelques choix artistiques pas toujours pertinents. Je pense arriver à faire évoluer cela, du moins en partie. Monsieur Yamaoka est un homme prudent, le tout est d'y aller lentement.

Dans un autre registre, le deuxième roman d'Eiri progresse à une allure incroyable et il doit venir passer quelques jours à Tôkyô à l'occasion d'un salon littéraire ; il a dit à Mika qu'il en profiterait pour faire quelques repérages dans certains quartiers où se situe une partie de son intrigue. Mika prétend qu'en fait ce n'est qu'un prétexte pour courir les endroits chauds de la capitale et faire de nouvelles conquêtes. Que veut-elle dire par là ? Eiri s'est rangé, il me semble ? Je ne le fais plus surveiller depuis qu'il a renoncé à ses mauvaises fréquentations. Le devrais-je ?

XXXXXXXXXX

_Journal de Mika Uesugi 14 juillet 2006_

La petite Saki est adorable, et j'admire le calme avec lequel Noriko gère la situation. À l'époque, j'avais été _beaucoup_ plus paniquée avec Tatsuha. Il est vrai que je n'avais que quatorze ans et que notre mère venait de mourir. Cela n'incite pas à la sérénité. Parfois lorsque je regarde Noriko et sa fille, je me dis que j'aimerais bien revivre une maternité plus sereine. Mais pas tout de suite. J'ai encore le temps d'en profiter sans me coller un gamin sur les bras. Sans compter qu'avant cela, il faudra passer par la case mariage, père en ferait une jaunisse si j'osais avoir un enfant hors des liens sacrés bla-bla-bla. Et ça… Il faut que j'en discute avec Tôma, mais je ne sais pas comment aborder le sujet. Parfois j'ai l'impression qu'il n'a annoncé nos fiançailles que par souci de respectabilité devant la presse, sans aucune intention d'aller plus loin. Une sorte de liaison officielle. C'est sans doute pour cela que je remets sans cesse la discussion à plus tard, de peur de m'entendre confirmer ce que je soupçonne.

Et puis pour que nous puissions discuter de ça, il faudrait déjà que nous arrêtions de nous disputer

1/ À propos de Sakuma : rien à faire s'il fait sa crise de la trentaine ou je ne sais quoi. Kamis, il est une idole adorée par des millions de fans (dont mon propre petit frère, hélas), il a de l'argent à ne savoir qu'en faire, la chance d'avoir réalisé un rêve après lequel la plupart des jeunes courent sans jamais le concrétiser… Alors qu'il ne vienne pas jouer les malheureux.

2/ Eiri. Bon, lui au moins, il a une bonne raison d'être traumatisé. Mais il va mieux. Du moins tant qu'on ne le considère pas comme un bibelot fragile qui va se briser au moindre choc. Kamis, il est infect avec tout le monde, et tout le monde lui pardonne parce qu'il est _tellement_ fascinant (ou, dans le cas de Tôma, parce qu'il est _tellement_ malheureux). Ce dont ce gamin a besoin, c'est d'une bonne fessée pour le ramener au sens des réalités. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a écrit un bouquin qui se vend bien qu'il doit se croire tout permis.

Il va encore revenir de sa séance de dédicace avec la grosse tête, je parie. Oh, pas qu'il frime ou quoi que ce soit, il reste imperturbablement désagréable avec tout le monde. Mais il semble penser que le fait d'être (un peu) célèbre le dispense de faire ses corvées lorsqu'il habite chez moi. Ce dont il n'est bien entendu pas question.

Par ailleurs, Tôma refuse l'idée qu'il puisse avoir besoin de faire des excursions dans les quartiers chauds. Pas que je cautionne particulièrement ce genre de comportement, mais enfin à son âge on a des besoins, alors tant qu'il prend ses précautions… On aurait plutôt pu craindre qu'il ne fasse un blocage consécutif à son agression, ce qui n'est heureusement pas le cas. Tôma n'espère tout de même pas qu'il vive en moine toute sa vie ? (Et encore, quand je dis en moine, notre père n'est pas particulièrement un exemple).

Avec tout ça, j'ai oublié le point

3/ À propos de son travail. Qu'il joue du clavier, soit. Après tout, c'est son métier. Qu'il s'occupe de Kaze Productions, pourquoi pas. Ça m'a tout l'air d'être une entreprise respectable. Mais les deux à la fois, non. Parce que nous voir une heure tous les trois jours entre deux rendez-vous, ça va un moment, mais à la fin il y en a marre. Je vois davantage Noriko que lui, c'est dire.

Et une fois de plus je vais me rendre seule à Kyôto pour les congés d'été. Dès qu'Eiri aura terminé son fichu salon littéraire. Tatsuha me manque, maintenant que j'ai passé du temps avec Saki. Me retrouver un peu en famille permettra d'évacuer un peu les frustrations de la vie quotidienne, du moins je l'espère.

_15 août_

Et voilà : une fois de plus Tôma devait – enfin – rentrer passer quelques jours à Kyôto pour se reposer (et, accessoirement, me voir) et le voilà retenu à Tôkyô parce que Sakuma a fait une quelconque bêtise – je ne sais pas laquelle, et je ne tiens pas à le savoir. Tout ce que je vois, c'est le résultat. Le même schéma se répète encore une fois, j'ai parfois l'impression d'avoir été prise dans une boucle temporelle et de devoir revivre la même semaine à l'infini.

Je sais que c'est horrible de ma part, mais j'ai pensé furtivement que si cet imbécile disparaissait, cela faciliterait grandement les choses entre Tôma et moi. J'ai bien vite refoulé cette pensée indigne d'une fille de moine. L'amour vous rend décidément capable du meilleur comme du pire. Et en ce moment, c'est le pire qui a tendance à ressortir.

Tatsuha s'inquiète pour son idole, quel gamin idiot. « Peut-être qu'il a seulement besoin de quelqu'un qui l'aime vraiment », il devrait arrêter de lire les romans de son frère, tiens. Enfin il a toujours le temps d'apprendre que la vraie vie, ça se passe rarement dans les romans, et que l'amour n'a pas tous les pouvoirs.

Je crois que je vais aller faire un peu de shopping histoire de me calmer les nerfs.

_À suivre… _


	11. Chapter 11

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

**CHAPITRE XI**

_Journal de Tôma Seguchi, 3 septembre 2006_

Noriko a repris le chemin des studios depuis quelques jours, avec des horaires quelque peu aménagés. Nittle Grasper demeure pour l'instant en retraite et évite les apparitions publique – ce qui, d'un autre côté, sert aussi à faire grandir l'attente de notre reprise. Les messages de félicitations continuent d'affluer au service courrier de Kaze ainsi que des colis à l'attention de Saki. Tout est stocké sur place pour l'instant car il faudrait un hangar pour entreposer tous les cadeaux envoyés par les fans – peluches, jouets, vêtements et même friandises. Le jour où Nittle Grasper arrêtera la scène pour de bon, Noriko pourra toujours ouvrir un magasin de jouets.

Tout au long du congé de notre camarade, Ryûichi et moi avons travaillé sur notre prochain album. Noriko se contentant, la plupart du temps, de limiter sa contribution aux arrangements, son absence n'a pas créée de problème. Si problème il y a eu, c'était à cause de Ryûichi. Pas qu'il ait perdu de son inspiration, au contraire, mais à nous retrouver en studio seul tous les deux j'ai pris la mesure de son mal-être, qu'il n'a même pas cherché à cacher devant moi. Je dois dire qu'arriver à l'improviste et le trouver assis par terre, les yeux dans le vague et Kumagorô serré contre sa poitrine m'a fichu un sacré coup mais le voir faire le pitre en conversant avec sa peluche comme si de rien n'était est encore plus pénible.

Depuis le retour de Noriko, toutefois, les choses se sont quelque peu arrangées et nous avons arrêté la date de notre première sortie publique au 19 de ce mois. Un single est en préparation, _Highways_, et pour notre reprise officielle nous l'interprèterons en direct sur le plateau de Count Rank TV. Par la suite, il va falloir réfléchir à un planning sur mesure pour Noriko et concentrer tous nos efforts sur le nouvel album. Si tout se passe bien, une sortie en début d'année prochaine n'est pas inenvisageable. Enfin, nous n'en sommes pas encore là.

Un planning qui est loin d'être sur mesure, c'est le mien. Je pensais pouvoir lever le pied un minimum pendant l'absence de Noriko mais il n'en a rien été en fin de compte et Mika ne s'est pas privée de me faire comprendre qu'elle n'appréciait pas que nous ne nous voyions pas de façon plus régulière. Je fais pourtant tout ce qui est en mon possible afin de nous dégager du temps mais je ne peux pas gérer les impondérables. Je sais que je lui ai fait faux-bond à quelques reprises mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement ; enfin, Mika dirait que si, il y a toujours moyen de faire autrement pour peu qu'on le désire vraiment mais tout n'est pas toujours possible lorsqu'on est une personnalité publique. Parfois j'en viens à penser qu'il serait tellement plus simple de tout arrêter : mon avenir financier est assuré, Noriko est casée… Ryûichi semble avoir d'autres préoccupations à l'esprit. Mais il y a pourtant toujours quelque chose qui nous pousse à continuer, un public qui nous attend, une envie de briller et de vibrer, l'espace d'un concert, à l'unisson avec les milliers de personnes rassemblées devant nous.

Alors, hé bien… Nous continuons.

_9 septembre_

Il y a presse et presse.

Il y a la respectable, que l'on lit sans se cacher et dont on peut se servir pour donner un petit coup de pouce à sa carrière, faire des annonces officielles ; bref ; avec laquelle on peut jouer.

Les tabloïds, c'est une autre histoire. Bien sûr, on ne changera jamais le monde et les gens sont friands des potins et autres ragots qui touchent des gens célèbres, voire les personnalités qu'ils affectionnent. C'est là le revers de la médaille mais cela fait partie du jeu. Je connais bien la plupart des directeurs de rédaction de ces feuilles de chou. C'est même moi – avec l'aide d'une connaissance, auteur de mangas pour jeunes filles – qui lance la plupart des rumeurs sur les Grasper. Une activité assez amusante en fin de compte et qui fait dans le gagnant-gagnant : publicité pour nous, hausse des ventes pour eux. Un de nos plus jolis coups était l'annonce qu'un proche de Ryûichi avait eu un grave accident de la circulation – en fait, Kumagorô s'était retrouvé avec une oreille partiellement arrachée après se l'être accidentellement coincée dans la portière d'une limousine. Relation de cause à effet, les ventes de notre single de l'époque avaient sensiblement augmenté.

Quand chacun joue le jeu, donc, tout le monde gagne. Mais s'il est une chose dont j'ai horreur, c'est que l'on me prenne pour un imbécile. Dans le dernier numéro de _Closest_, on trouve un article sur Eiri. Un paparazzi l'a suivi, sans doute lors de son dernier séjour à Tôkyô, et a pris des photos de lui en galante compagnie devant un bar de réputation douteuse. L'article qui l'accompagne est à l'avenant.

La blatte responsable de ce torchon n'est pourtant pas sans ignorer la relation de parenté qui existe entre Eiri et moi. J'avais délimité de nettes frontières qu'elle s'est allègrement permise de franchir. Chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû faire, et que je vais m'empresser de lui rappeler.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Journal de Mika Uesugi, 11 septembre 2006_

Je ne veux même pas savoir que Tôma a fait. En tous cas, cela a été suffisamment efficace pour que ce torchon qu'ils osent appeler un journal ait été retiré de la vente. Je ne suis pas une petite provinciale naïve. Je sais comment se passent les choses dans ce métier. Tôma n'est pas pire que les autres, il est simplement… plus efficace. Et soyons bien claire, je ne déplore absolument pas ce qui a pu arriver, ou non, à la journaliste responsable de l'article sur Eiri (encore que journaliste soit un bien grand mot : éboueuse eut mieux convenu). La seule chose que je regrette, c'est que Tôma ait dû se salir les mains, encore une fois… Et tout ça parce qu'Eiri n'est pas capable de se conduire de façon raisonnable. Encore que cette malheureuse publicité aura probablement un impact positif sur ses ventes : le genre écrivain maudit, ça fait classe. Et la presse de caniveau a (hélas) de nombreux lecteurs.

En dehors de ça, eh bien il y a cette émission prévue pour le 19, ce qui fait que j'ai pu voir Tôma cinq heures en tout cette semaine si j'additionne les petits bouts volés par-ci par-là. Il dit que ça ira mieux après l'émission, mais je connais la chanson. Après l'émission il faudra préparer le nouveau single, faire quelques apparitions publiques, participer à d'autres émissions et que sais-je encore. Parfois j'en viens à me demander si tout ça en vaut bien la peine… Et pourtant il suffit que je passe cinq minutes en sa compagnie pour en être convaincue. Je suis une plus faible femme que je me plais à le penser.

_19 septembre _

Être célèbre et seul, ce n'est certainement pas facile à gérer. Philosophie made in Tôma. Moi je dis : être célèbre et en couple, c'est encore plus compliqué ! Prenons le cas de Sakuma, ou d'Eiri, puisqu'ils s'agit d'eux : personne n'attend quoi que ce soit d'eux, personne ne leur râle dessus lorsqu'ils rentrent à pas d'heure (enfin si : je râle sur Eiri, mais c'est juste parce qu'il est encore mineur, qu'il loge encore chez moi et qu'il oublie systématiquement ses clés), personne ne leur reproche de ne pas être suffisamment disponible, et personne ne les empêche de changer de partenaire tous les soirs si ça leur chante. Et qu'on ne m'objecte surtout pas « mais ils n'ont personne qui les attend lorsqu'ils rentrent chez eux, c'est trop triste » parce qu'en ce moment Tôma en est rendu à dormir à son bureau, et moi à l'attendre comme une cruche en me disant que peut-être, ce soir… Et non.

Et comme ma fierté finit toujours par reprendre le dessus, ce soir lorsqu'il m'a demandé s'il pouvait venir chez moi, je l'ai rembarré en lui disant qu'il pouvait rester dans son bureau, puisque manifestement il le trouvait si confortable. Kamis, je peux me montrer aussi stupide qu'Eiri, par moments… Et bien sûr, au lieu d'insister, cet imbécile a décidé d'aller tenir compagnie à Sakuma qui s'est payé le luxe de me tirer la langue. Le pire c'est que je n'arrive même pas à lui en vouloir parce que je n'ai jamais vu aucun enfant avoir une expression aussi triste en faisant ce genre de grimace. Enfin le résultat de tout ça, c'est que je suis rentrée seule, une fois de plus.

_23 septembre_

Moi qui pensais me reposer durant ce week-end à Kyôto, c'est raté. Je venais juste de m'endormir lorsqu'un hurlement m'a réveillée. Tatsuha. Je ne dirai pas que c'est inhabituel. Il a toujours été sujet aux cauchemars, et malheureusement, toujours sur le même thème. Pourquoi tu m'as abandonné, maman, pardon, maman, je ne voulais pas te tuer. En positivant, je me dis que c'est une façon pour lui d'exorciser ses peurs. C'est un gamin parfaitement équilibré pour le reste, alors si la soupape de sécurité, ce sont les cauchemars, c'est un moindre mal. En espérant que je ne fasse pas fausse route sur toute la ligne, et qu'il ne tourne pas comme Eiri à l'adolescence. J'avoue, cela m'a un peu exaspérée qu'il me demande de mettre un CD de Nittle Grasper dans sa chaîne pour qu'il puisse s'endormir de nouveau, d'autant que le froid perdure avec Tôma, mais je n'ai pas eu le coeur de le lui refuser. Ça le protège des cauchemars, parait-il.

En redescendant, j'ai trouvé Eiri dans la cuisine, en train de manger des pâtisseries. Je lui ai demandé ce qu'il se passait, et il m'a répondu qu'il avait fait un rêve bizarre. Je me suis dit que c'était la série, alors je me suis assise en face de lui avec un bac de glace, il n'y a pas de raison. Le rêve d'Eiri, donc : il marchait dans le noir complet, lorsque soudain il est arrivé dans un petit jardin éclairé par un unique réverbère, comme un îlot dans l'obscurité. Et il a commencé à attendre, il savait que quelqu'un devait venir, mais plus cette personne tardait, plus l'angoisse montait. Juste au moment où il pensait qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir en supporter davantage et où l'îlot allait se faire dévorer par l'obscurité, la personne qu'il attendait est arrivée. Mais il ne pouvait pas voir son visage, noyé dans l'ombre. La personne (il n'aurait su dire si c'était un garçon ou une fille) a commencé à chanter d'une voix claire, et l'obscurité a reculé peu à peu, des étoiles se sont allumées dans le ciel, et à la fin, c'était une nuit d'été agréable qui l'entourait. Il s'est réveillé à ce moment.

Je pense que c'est un rêve plutôt positif, dans la mesure où il démontre que mon frère possède bien un coeur, enfoui sous la couche de glace. Et que ce coeur, comme le mien, comme celui de Tatsuha, comme celui de tout le monde, cherche quelqu'un qui l'aime. C'est dans la nature du coeur humain. J'espère seulement qu'Eiri finira par la trouver un jour, sa mystérieuse chanteuse.

_1er novembre _

Si j'en prenais un pour taper sur l'autre, est-ce que j'aurais des ennuis avec la justice ? Père ne voit pas en quoi laisser Eiri retourner à Tôkyô l'aidera à se sentir moins stressé, et Eiri s'obstine à prétendre que tout va bien. Mais bien sûr, et il est parfaitement normal de vomir du sang en regardant _Music Station. _Quoi que, étant donné le niveau de l'émission, j'en aurai presque fait autant. Mais évidemment, ils parlaient de Nittle Grasper, alors aucune force au monde n'aurait pu dévisser Tatsuha de devant l'écran. Le fanatisme de ce gosse m'inquiète, parfois. Quoi que moins que le comportement de son grand frère.

Évidemment, Tôma était dans tous ses états. Chaque incident qui rappelle la profondeur du traumatisme vécu par Eiri le replonge dans sa culpabilité, et mince ! Pourquoi ai-je l'impression de tourner en rond ?

Égoïstement, une partie de moi songe que si Eiri revient vivre à Tôkyô, je verrai Tôma plus souvent. Parce que, lorsqu'il s'agit de mon frère, il trouve toujours du temps pour se libérer. Jalouse, moi ? Un peu. Non que je nie qu'Eiri ait besoin d'attention. Mais je trouve un peu lassant de passer toujours en dernier, après Nittle Grasper, après Sakuma, après Kaze Productions, après Eiri. La dernière roue du carrosse.

Résultat : lorsque nous nous voyons, nous baisons et nous nous disputons, quoi que pas forcément dans cet ordre. Je devrais rompre, c'est évident, et pourtant j'en arrive toujours à ravaler ma fierté pour quémander quelques miettes d'attention, quelques misérables grammes de ma drogue, moi qui ai toujours détesté toutes les formes d'addiction. C'est pitoyable.

Je n'en peux plus. Que suis-je censée répondre à mon plus jeune frère qui se réveille en hurlant au milieu de la nuit et qui me demande en se cramponnant à moi « dis, Mika, tu crois qu'un jour je trouverais quelqu'un qui m'aimera » ? Que ce n'est pas vrai, que moi je l'aime de tout mon cœur ? Mais je suis partie à Tôkyô en l'abandonnant. Que père l'aime ? En tous cas, il le cache bien. Qu'Eiri tient à lui ? Mais Eiri est un déséquilibré. Qu'un jour, comme dans les contes de fées, il trouvera sa princesse, qu'ils vivront heureux et auront beaucoup d'enfants ? Je ne suis plus certaine d'y croire moi-même.

_15 novembre_

Eiri va mieux. Il est venu passer une semaine à Tôkyô pour présenter à son éditrice le premier jet de son nouveau roman, et, du moins en apparence, tout se passe bien. Il a gardé l'habitude de sortir tard le soir mais il m'affirme qu'il ne fait que se promener. Et fumer. J'ai bien tenté de lui faire comprendre que lorsqu'on vomissait du sang, passer ses journées à fumer n'était peut-être pas la chose la plus intelligente à faire, mais il m'a répondu qu'il fallait bien mourir de quelque chose. Certes…

Comme prévu, Tôma passe beaucoup plus de temps ici depuis qu'Eiri s'y trouve également, et j'avoue que cela m'exaspère. Oh, je connais par cœur le discours « Mais toi, tu es forte, tu n'as pas besoin de moi comme lui » mais je ne pense pas que le fait d'être forte, comme il dit, l'autorise à me jeter comme une vieille chaussette. Je pense de plus en plus à rompre – pas que je souhaite me séparer de lui, mais pour lui faire prendre conscience que l'amour que je lui porte n'est pas une chose acquise, et que s'il ne fait pas un minimum d'effort pour me garder, je n'ai aucune raison de rester avec lui. Pari risqué, certes : il pourrait tout aussi bien trouver qu'il se porte fort bien sans une fiancée sans arrêt en train de récriminer contre ses absences.

Et qui serait content ? L'autre imbécile de chanteur, bien sûr. Il ne le fait peut-être pas exprès (quoi que… je suis persuadé qu'il sait très bien jour les ahuris quand ça l'arrange, mais qu'il est parfaitement conscient de ce qu'il fait) mais il ne manque pas une occasion de verser de l'huile sur le feu entre Tôma et moi, qui n'en a nul besoin. Et bien sûr, Tôma l'excuse toujours, parce que « le pauvre n'a pas encore trouvé quelqu'un qui l'aimera vraiment ». Comme Tatsuha, lui ai-je répliqué, sauf que Tatsuha a douze ans, et Sakuma, vingt-sept. Il faut apprendre à grandir, à un moment ou un autre.

J'ai l'impression qu'ils restent glués dans leur enfance, tous, Sakuma et ses problèmes existentiels, Eiri et son traumatisme et même Tôma et son besoin pathétique de réparer la faute qu'il s'imagine avoir commise envers son petit frère disparu. Est-ce que je suis la seule à me sentir adulte, dans cette histoire ? Avec Noriko, évidemment. Heureusement qu'elle est là, c'est un peu ma soupape de sûreté en ce moment. Elle assume avec une maestria impressionnante la préparation du prochain album et le pouponnage de sa petite fille, ça fait du bien de voir qu'il y en a qui arrivent à trouver un équilibre entre vie de famille et exigences professionnelles.

Mais pourquoi Tôma ne peut-il pas prendre exemple sur elle ?

XXXXXXXXXX

_Journal de Tôma Seguchi, 27 novembre 2006_

Il y a bien longtemps que je ne fête plus mon anniversaire ; au jour de la mort de Yûta, je n'ai plus vu l'intérêt de me réjouir d'avoir gagné un an alors que mon petit frère avait été fauché au beau milieu de l'enfance, à l'aube de sa vie. Célébrer celui des autres ne me dérange pas, mais en ce qui me concerne, c'est non.

C'est pourquoi, en règle générale, je ne reçois pas de cadeau de mes amis les plus proches. Ensuite, il a toujours été impossible d'empêcher des sacs entiers de colis à mon attention de submerger le service courrier des maisons de disque qui produisaient les Nittle Grasper. Les fans sont comme ça.

Pas de fête, donc. En revanche, c'est la première fois qu'en guise de cadeau je me fais plaquer par la femme que j'aime.

Mika et moi sommes séparés depuis deux jours. J'imagine qu'elle n'a pas choisi cette date à dessein, bien sûr. La vérité est nous en étions venus à nous disputer chaque fois ou presque que nous nous voyions. À propos d'Eiri, à propos de Ryûichi… Mika ne cesse de me reprocher de les faire passer bien avant elle et de lui préférer même mon travail, ce qui est faux bien entendu. Bref, comme quasiment à chaque fois le ton a fini par monter mais cette fois elle est partie en claquant la porte et en disant qu'elle en avait assez de toujours passer en dernier, qu'elle ne pouvait plus supporter cette situation et qu'il valait mieux que nous nous séparions car elle n'en pouvait plus.

Et me voilà à nouveau tout seul chez moi, comme un imbécile – un imbécile horriblement malheureux. J'ai essayé à plusieurs reprises de la joindre mais bien entendu elle ne répond pas, et quand je suis allé l'attendre hier soir à la sortie de son travail elle ne s'est même pas arrêtée pour écouter ce que j'avais à lui dire. Je ne savais même pas ce que je comptais lui dire, d'ailleurs. M'excuser, encore une fois ? De me préoccuper de ceux qui me sont les plus chers ? D'occuper une fonction exigeante qui monopolise une grande partie de mon temps ? Elle a peut-être raison ; je la délaisse et suis incapable de prendre soin d'elle comme je le devrais.

Tout comme, en définitive, il semblerait que je sois incapable de prendre soin de qui que ce soit.

_4 décembre_

Une semaine. Cela fait une semaine que Mika et moi sommes séparés et je n'ai pas eu la moindre chance de pouvoir lui parler. Noriko, qui est au courant de notre séparation, s'est proposée pour aller le faire à ma place mais j'ai refusé. C'est à moi et à moi seul de régler mes problèmes, comme je le fais toujours, à plus forte raison mes problèmes de couple. Comble de malchance – ou est-ce une bénédiction, en fin de compte ? Au moins n'ai-je pas le loisir de penser à autre chose – monsieur Yamaoka a été victime d'un malaise cardiaque et est hospitalisé ce qui fait que je dois aussi endosser une part de ses responsabilités à présent que sa société est aussi la mienne pour partie. Je ne sais plus où donner de la tête et lorsque je rentre chez moi, c'est pour constater qu'en dépit de tout ce que la vie m'a apporté sur le plan professionnel, ma vie privée est un désastre. Heureusement que je peux compter sur le soutien de Ryûichi.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Journal de Mika Uesugi, 20 décembre 2006_

Je m'attendais à beaucoup de choses, mais ça, c'était bien la dernière.

Ryûichi Sakuma est venu me voir, aujourd'hui. Qui plus est, pour me demander de revenir avec Tôma.

J'ai dû avoir l'air d'une parfaite idiote, à le fixer avec des yeux hallucinés, parce qu'il a débité d'une traite qu'il ne supportait plus de voir Tôma malheureux, qu'il était conscient de s'être mis en travers de notre histoire mais qu'il avait manifestement commis une erreur, et que désormais, il me laissait la voie libre.

Reddition totale.

Alors pourquoi me laisse-t-elle un goût aussi amer ? Je haïssais Nittle Grasper, c'est vrai. Mais l'entendre me dire que c'était fini m'a fait un coup au coeur, sans compter que je n'ose imaginer la réaction de Tôma.

Ryûichi m'a assuré que je n'avais pas à m'en faire, qu'il prenait sur lui l'entière responsabilité de la fin du groupe, et que Tôma n'en saurait jamais rien.

La seule chose que j'ai à faire, c'est d'aller m'excuser auprès de lui et de lui demander s'il veut bien reprendre notre relation. Ce que, d'après Sakuma, il est plus que prêt à faire. J'ai du mal à m'imaginer qu'il pourrait à ce point accepter de s'asseoir sur sa fierté, ceci dit.

Je lui ai répondu que j'allais réfléchir. Il m'a dit qu'étant donné que j'avais eu la cruauté de plaquer Tôma le jour de son anniversaire (kamis! Il ne m'avait jamais dit sa date de naissance) il lui semblait judicieux de ne pas le laisser déprimer seul pour Noël.

Il paraît que lui-même ne sera pas là. Des obligations familiales que je le soupçonne de s'être inventées. L'idéal pour me coller des remords, quoi.

Une fois de plus, mon étrange visiteur parti, je me suis retrouvée à téléphoner à Noriko pour tâter le terrain – sans lui parler bien sûr du passage de Sakuma ni de sa proposition. Elle m'a confirmé que Tôma paraissait au plus mal, au point que Sakuma et elle en venaient à craindre le pire. J'ai bien senti qu'elle me blâmait largement dans cette affaire.

« En amour, il faut savoir faire des concessions ». Certes, mais pourquoi ai-je l'impression que les concessions sont toujours à sens unique ? Ceci dit, si vraiment Nittle Grasper disparaît, et si mon frère daigne se calmer comme cela semble être le cas ces derniers temps, alors la situation redevient vivable.

J'imagine que je peux au moins faire l'effort de reprendre contact. Si je me fais jeter, au moins je serai fixée.

_22 décembre_

Rendez-vous est pris pour demain soir dans un restaurant tranquille de Kyôto. Naturellement, Tôma rentre lui aussi dans sa famille pour Noël. Sa voix au téléphone était d'un calme remarquable, limite détachée. À se demander si Sakuma ne lui a pas parlé de quelque chose – mais non, il m'a juré que ça resterait un secret entre nous, et quelque opinion que je puisse avoir de lui par ailleurs, je le crois un homme de parole.

J'oublie également qu'aux yeux de la presse nous formons toujours un couple. J'avais bien besoin qu'une journaliste stupide vienne m'interroger à la sortie de la fac pour connaître mes projets de Noël avec mon fiancé, tiens. Je lui ai répondu d'un ton encore plus glacial que l'air extérieur que cela ne la regardait nullement. Hélas, ça ne l'a pas découragée, et elle est revenue à la charge en demandant s'il n'était pas difficile d'avoir un fiancé aussi occupé. J'ai failli éclater d'un rire hystérique, mais je me suis retenue et je lui ai demandé son nom avant de la planter là. Je me ferai un plaisir de communiquer le nom à Tôma, je suis certaine qu'il l'appréciera à sa juste valeur. C'est vrai qu'il m'a toujours protégée contre les médias, je dois au moins lui reconnaître cela. Pour le reste, eh bien… Je suis forte, c'est vrai. Même si père continue à penser qu'une fille est une petite chose fragile à protéger. Je devrais être reconnaissante à Tôma de ne pas me traiter comme telle. Mais mon côté midinette continue de réclamer plus de romantisme, plus d'attention.

Enfin pour l'instant, il me faut survivre au rendez-vous de demain. Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi nerveuse depuis mon premier rendez-vous, et ça remonte à loin.

_23 décembre_

H-2. Je suis tellement énervée que même Eiri m'a demandé ce qu'il se passait. Je suis montée m'enfermer dans ma chambre pour attendre l'heure. J'ai reçu un long message de Sakuma me remerciant de ce que j'avais fait (et qui n'est pas encore conclu) et m'expliquant que compte tenu de leurs engagements actuels, il comptait annoncer la séparation des Nittle Grasper à la fin de la tournée, en juillet. En me priant de bien vouloir patienter jusque là. Une fois de plus, voir écrit le mot séparation (avec une faute d'orthographe) m'a donné une impression bizarre. Ai-je vraiment le droit d'exiger cela de Tôma ? En même temps, c'est Sakuma qui l'a proposé, le premier. À présent, les dés sont jetés, et tout va dépendre de la décision de Tôma.

_À suivre… _

_

* * *

Note : Music Station est une émission hebdomadaire de TV Asahi. Depuis 1986, chaque vendredi elle présente les artistes de J-Rock, J-Pop ou Visual Kei qui ont le plus de succès._


	12. Chapter 12

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

**CHAPITRE XII**

_Journal de Tôma Seguchi, 24 décembre 2006_

Pendant près d'un mois il m'a semblé que je vivais au ralenti même si, de toute mon existence, je n'avais jamais autant travaillé. Il faut dire que pour pouvoir penser à autre chose qu'à l'absence de Mika il me fallait au moins m'abrutir de travail. Au bout d'un moment j'ai commencé à avoir l'impression de fonctionner en mode automatique, était-ce le signe que j'étais en train de m'accoutumer à la douleur ?

Intérieurement, je vivais un cauchemar. Extérieurement, tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes – seuls Noriko et Ryûichi étant au courant de la vérité. Je ne cessais de me demander si j'allais réussir à tenir ce rythme et, surtout, si c'était bien la peine de le faire, quand Mika m'a appelé.

Les kamis savent combien j'ai attendu ce coup de fil, ce que j'aurais pu faire pour qu'il arrive plus tôt, pourtant – et j'en arrive à me surprendre – c'est avec un détachement incroyable que je lui ai répondu alors que je brûlais en fait de lui hurler que je l'aimais et qu'elle me manquait à en crever.

Nous avons convenu d'un dîner au restaurant et je suis passé la chercher chez elle ; quand je l'ai vue, debout sur l'engawa de la maison familiale, mon cœur s'est mis à battre comme s'il allait éclater. Il m'a fallu des nerfs d'acier pour agir avec calme et retenue, surtout lorsqu'elle a pris place à mes côtés dans la voiture. Le parfum discret de son eau de toilette me montait à la tête et je n'avais qu'une seule envie, me jeter sur elle et l'embrasser, sentir à nouveau la saveur de sa peau sous mes lèvres. Mais ce cela, bien sûr, il n'en était pas question.

Nous avons passé une grande partie du repas à discuter, chacun reconnaissant des torts qui n'étaient pas forcément les siens, mais s'il y a quelqu'un sur Terre pour qui je suis prêt à faire des concessions, c'est bien Mika. D'aucuns diraient que je n'ai aucune fierté et que je suis un lâche mais je ne veux pas la perdre. Imaginer une vie sans elle m'est insoutenable et tant pis pour ce que les autres peuvent penser. Je l'aime. Je lui ai juré que, quoi qu'il puisse arriver, les choses allaient changer et il ne s'agit pas d'une résolution que j'ai l'intention d'abandonner dans quinze jours, une fois les fêtes du nouvel an passées.

Le repas achevé, et puisque ni elle ni moi ne pouvions nous rendre dans nos demeures respectives, nous sommes allés dans un hôtel – dit comme cela, ça a un aspect un peu sordide mais je crois bien qu'aucun de nous deux n'aurions pu regagner notre domicile comme si rien ne s'était passé – et notre réconciliation a été… tumultueuse, si violente et passionnée que c'en était presque douloureux. Plus tard, bien plus tard, je suis resté un moment à la regarder dormir tout en me demandant comment il était possible de pouvoir aimer quelqu'un à ce point. « Aimer ». Un mot tellement galvaudé qu'on l'emploie bien souvent à tort et à travers mais en ce qui me concerne, l'amour est certainement le sentiment le plus authentique chez moi et celui que, par conséquent, je dissimule avec le plus de soin. On ne peut pas s'en prendre à quelque chose que l'on ne possède pas, n'est-ce pas ? Laissons donc les autres croire que je n'ai pas de cœur.

Vivement à présent que la période des fêtes se termine et que Mika revienne à Tôkyô. D'ailleurs, je compte lui demander de venir habiter chez moi, il est bien temps que notre relation se stabilise et évolue vers quelque chose de plus stable.

_10 janvier 2007 _

Le lancement de _Shining Collection_ est un succès, même en tablant sur des estimations de ventes optimistes je ne m'attendais pas à ce que le million d'albums vendus soit atteint en à peine deux jours, et la tendance ne semble pas fléchir. Je sens que cette année va marquer un tournant pour les Nittle Grasper.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Journal de Mika Uesugi, 14 février 2007_

La Saint-Valentin, une tradition tellement dépassée et d'ailleurs totalement commerciale, à tel point qu'on se demande comment des crétins peuvent encore y céder. Citation de mon cher et tellement romantique frère, bien entendu. Ses livres se vendent à merveille, merci pour lui. Pauvres lectrices, si elles savaient la vérité… Eh bien, cette tradition a beau être complètement ridicule, merci Eiri, je ne crache pas dessus lorsque l'homme de ma vie m'invite au restaurant, moi. D'autant que Tôma sait choisir ses lieux de rendez-vous, il a même du génie pour ça. Tant pis si j'ai l'air d'une petite fille attendant d'ouvrir son cadeau d'anniversaire, toujours selon Eiri-le-cactus.

Je lui ai répondu qu'il changerait d'avis le jour où il rencontrerait la fille de sa vie, mais il n'a pas franchement eu l'air convaincu. Tant pis pour lui. Rira bien qui rira la dernière… Et je me ferai un plaisir de le lui rappeler, le moment venu. Contrairement à ce que pense Tôma, je ne crois pas que sa mésaventure ait annihilé chez lui toute capacité d'aimer. C'est inscrit trop profondément dans nos gènes, à tous les trois.

(Même si cela peut revêtir des aspects disproportionnés et ridicules, comme la passion de Tatsuha qui ne se dément pas pour Sakuma. Le pauvre, s'il savait.)

En parlant de Sakuma, je n'ai pas de nouvelles de lui autrement que par Tôma, mais il semblerait qu'il ait tenu sa promesse de ne rien lui dire. Tout comme, de mon côté, je ne lui ai soufflé mot de rien. Je crains un peu sa réaction le jour où le rêve prendra fin. Il semble tellement persuadé que le groupe va prendre un nouvel essor ! Il faut reconnaître que leur dernier album est un succès énorme. L'instinct des fans qui sentent que c'est le dernier, peut-être ?

Du coup j'ai de nouveau promis à Tatsuha de l'emmener au concert s'il a un bon bulletin scolaire à la fin de l'année ce dont je ne doute pas. Au moins, il ne suit pas l'exemple d'Eiri en matière scolaire, ce qui est une bonne chose. Il ne le sait pas, mais ce sera le dernier concert des Nittle Grasper de sa vie. Et c'est au moins partiellement ma faute, alors, je lui dois bien ça.

En ce qui concerne Eiri, il semble s'incruster de plus en plus fréquemment, comme s'il quittait le temple petit à petit jusqu'à ce que père n'ait plus qu'à se retrouver devant le fait accompli. Et je crois que père le laisse faire pour sauver la face : il n'y a jamais vraiment consenti, mais ça se fera quand même.

Du coup, de mon côté, je passe de plus en plus de temps chez Tôma. Est-ce un signe lorsqu'on commence à laisser une brosse à dents en permanence dans la salle de bain de quelqu'un d'autre ? Sans doute, et, malgré le manque de romantisme, plus parlant que tous les bouquets de fleurs du monde.

_15 février_

La soirée a été délicieuse, et la nuit torride, que demander de plus ? Je me souviens, l'an dernier nous avions également passé une très bonne Saint-Valentin. Depuis nous nous sommes quittés, et réconciliés… J'espère que cette année sera moins chaotique. Quoi qu'avec l'évènement qui s'annonce cet été j'en doute. Mais qui vivra verra. Pour l'instant je dois répondre à la question de Tôma :

« Veux-tu venir vivre avec moi, en permanence ? »

En fait, j'ai déjà répondu. Un « oui » spontané, mais après j'ai ajouté :

« Pas possible, père va nous tuer. »

Dans l'esprit de père, n'est-ce pas, une jeune fille bien éduquée ne va pas habiter chez son fiancé avant le jour du mariage. (En fait, elle n'est même pas censée coucher avec avant le jour du mariage, mais je ne crois pas qu'il se fasse d'illusions à ce sujet).

« Qu'il vienne », a répondu Tôma avec désinvolture.

J'ai ri, mais si je pouvais éviter de me mettre père à dos en plus du reste, ce serait quand même une bonne chose. La situation est suffisamment tendue comme cela entre Eiri et lui sans que j'y rajoute. Nous avons donc décidé d'un petit délai de préparation du terrain avant le déménagement. Au pire, je pourrai toujours conserver mon adresse officielle à mon appartement actuel, si Eiri le reprend. Il me fera suivre le courrier avec plaisir, tant il sera heureux de ne plus m'avoir sur le dos.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Journal de Tôma Seguchi, 20 février 2007_

J'avoue que je ne me serais jamais attendu à ce que le Vieux Uesugi vienne en personne me demander des comptes. Mika a accepté d'emménager avec moi et quand elle a parlé de son père, je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il puisse réellement se mettre en travers du déménagement.

Il faut rester sérieux, ce type est le pire cavaleur de la région du Kansai et il a le toupet d'exiger que sa fille se conduise comme une nonne ! D'autant qu'il doit bien se douter que, depuis le temps, Mika et moi ne faisons pas que nous tenir la main lorsque nous sommes ensemble. Bref, il a fait irruption hier matin dans mon bureau, dans sa tenue de moine, brandissant un saï d'un air menaçant. Eiri le suivait, les mains dans les poches et l'air passablement ennuyé, quant à Tatsuha, tout ce qu'il a trouvé à dire a été « Il est pas là, monsieur Sakuma ? » Heureusement que Mika n'était pas ici pour voir ça…

Avant que toute cette histoire ne tourne au vinaigre – la secrétaire, affolée, avait contacté la sécurité – j'ai mis Eiri et Tatsuha à la porte (en recommandant à Eiri de garder son frère à l'œil car j'ai une petite idée de ce dont il est capable pour n'avoir ne serait-ce qu'un furtif aperçu de Ryûichi) et me suis enfermé avec le vieux bonze qui prétendait jouer les forcenés en agitant son saï comme un fou furieux. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il intervienne vraiment, comme je l'ai dit ; seulement, juste au cas où, j'avais pris mes précautions – j'ai l'impression que c'est devenu un réflexe chez moi – aussi l'ai-je cordialement invité à s'asseoir. Puis, alors qu'il recommençait à jouer les pères offensés, j'ai sorti une feuille d'un tiroir et l'ai placée devant lui. Il a fini par poser les yeux dessus, entre un moulinet et deux imprécations, est devenu livide et s'est calmé comme par magie. Je n'ai rien eu besoin de dire ; d'un air piteux il a déclaré qu'il s'était quelque peu emporté mais qu'en tant que père c'était un peu normal, puis a ajouté que, en fin de compte, ce n'était peut-être pas la peine de s'énerver et qu'il comptait sur moi pour rapidement régulariser notre situation.

Étonnant comme une simple liste de maris cocus peut doucher les fureurs les plus ardentes ! Beau-papa n'est pas idiot ; je gage donc que Mika et moi allons être tranquilles quelque temps.

_28 février_

Je sais bien que j'ai dit à Mika que j'allais faire des efforts afin d'être plus présent à ses côtés désormais. Entamer une tournée nationale de quatre mois quelques jours à peine seulement après avoir emménagé avec elle n'est sans doute pas la meilleure manière d'honorer mes engagements mais là, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Cette tournée est attendue avec impatience par tous nos fans, notre album se maintient dans les cinq premiers de l'Oricon depuis des semaines, nous le leur devons, tout simplement. Mika et moi avons longuement discuté de tout ceci et elle s'est montrée étonnamment conciliante. De plus, une fois, de retour, j'ai bien l'intention de lever le pied et ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air.

Tout est prêt, nous débutons demain par un concert à Yokohama avant d'entamer notre périple à travers tout le Japon. Noriko fait un peu grise mine à l'idée d'abandonner Saki pour une si longue période, d'autant qu'à cet âge les enfants changent vite, mais elle était d'accord pour partir en tournée et n'a jamais contesté notre planning. Tout comme Ryûichi, elle sait qu'il faut payer tribut à la célébrité.

Ryûichi, lui, paraît avoir oublié ses doutes et ses soucis. Il est excité comme un gamin et son enthousiasme me rappelle l'époque de nos tout premiers concerts, lorsque nous devions chaque soir faire nos preuves devant un public qui n'était pas encore acquis à notre cause. Je retrouve chez lui une semblable exaltation et pour moi aussi cette tournée a un goût de renouveau. Est-ce le signe que je commence à prendre de l'âge ?

_19 mars _

Nos concerts s'enchaînent à un rythme effréné. Heureusement que je peux me reposer sur ce brave Sagara car j'ai l'impression de vivre des journées de trente heures et notre car de tournée a beau être ce qui se fait de mieux dans le genre, le repos pris n'y est pas tout à fait le même.

Répétitions, représentations… et chaque soir, je passe un petit moment au téléphone avec Mika. Nous échangeons quelques banalités, mes impressions sur nos concerts, des nouvelles de sa famille. Eiri a atteint une nouvelle popularité depuis qu'il est passé à la très réputée émission littéraire _Billets d'humeur_ et qu'il a obtenu des éloges de la pourtant sévère Nanako Matsuda. Résultat des courses, m'a-t-elle dit, il est encore plus insupportable mais à mon avis elle exagère.

Tout se passe donc pour le mieux, notre public est au rendez-vous et Ryûichi se donne tous les soirs comme si chaque concert devait être le dernier. Je suis vraiment heureux de voir qu'il semble avoir oublié ses préoccupations.

_2 avril _

C'était l'anniversaire de Ryûichi hier. Il s'est passé quelque chose d'incroyable à la fin du concert, juste après notre premier retour – traditionnellement nous revenons deux fois sur scène après les rappels d'usage. Nous allions reprendre lorsque la salle tout entière s'est mise à chanter _Joyeux anniversaire_. Tout est parti d'un petit groupe, dans la fosse, puis spontanément tous les autres se sont joints à eux. C'était… magique. Ryûichi était au bord des larmes. Noriko aussi était très émue et je me suis moi aussi senti touché par cet hommage. C'est dans des instants comme celui-ci l'on sent ses efforts récompensés, et pas seulement sur le plan financier. La plupart des gens ont beau prétendre que Nittle Grasper n'est qu'une machine de guerre musicale ce n'est bien évidemment pas le cas. Même si monsieur Yamaoka pourrait dire le contraire attendu que, grâce à nous, sa société est plus florissante qu'elle ne l'a jamais été.

Un accueil tel que celui d'hier fait partie de ces choses qui, lorsqu'on songe parfois à tout arrêter, nous poussent tout de même à continuer.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Journal de Mika Uesugi, 18 avril 2007_

De quel plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire une femme peut-elle rêver que d'une demande en mariage ? Je pensais sincèrement que celle-ci ne viendrait jamais. Comme quoi, même une Uesugi peut commettre une erreur d'appréciation (père, si vous m'entendez…).

Le concert s'est terminé peu après minuit. J'imagine que ce n'était pas qu'un hasard du calendrier si la représentation avait lieu ce soir-là à Kyôto. Nous avions tous les trois des billets, et l'enthousiasme de Tatsuha compensait largement notre manque flagrant d'intérêt, à Eiri et à moi. En fait, je pense qu'il en avait assez pour la salle entière. Je commence à me demander ce que cela va donner lorsqu'il grandira. Espérons qu'il se calmera. Quant à Eiri, il a passé tout le concert à prendre des notes dans son carnet. Son prochain roman mettra paraît-il en scène un chanteur de rock. J'espère qu'il ne s'est pas inspiré de Sakuma pour ça, j'ai suffisamment d'un fan à la maison. Il y a eu un mini drame lorsque le moment est venu pour moi de passer en backstage en laissant le soin à Eiri de ramener Tatsuha. Celui-ci tenait absolument à visiter les coulisses – tout ça pour apercevoir son idole. Eiri a finalement emporté le morceau en lui promettant un tour en moto. Je n'approuve pas spécialement ce mode de déplacement, surtout avec un jeune enfant, mais j'étais trop heureuse d'en être débarrassée pour faire la fine bouche.

Comme d'habitude, il régnait en coulisses la même effervescence que dans une ruche. Pour une fois je ne me suis pas perdue en cherchant les loges (l'expérience commence à payer) et je suis arrivée directement à celle de Tôma qui m'a rapidement embrassée en m'affirmant qu'il arrivait tout de suite.

J'ai attendu d'autant plus volontiers qu'il est extrêmement rare qu'il se montre démonstratif en public, celui-ci fût-il limité aux techniciens du spectacle.

Je n'ai pas évité de croiser Sakuma, qui, débarrassé de son maquillage de scène, m'a paru épuisé, plus moralement que physiquement, au demeurant. Il m'a souhaité un bon anniversaire avec un complet manque d'enthousiasme, avant d'ajouter « tout ça sera bientôt fini ». J'ai pincé les lèvres. J'avais presque envie de lui dire que non, qu'il ne fallait pas renoncer, mais je n'étais pas prête à céder ma victoire chèrement gagnée. Tôma sera à moi, quoi qu'il lui en coûte. Même si je redoute un peu sa réaction à l'annonce de la séparation. Pour l'instant, il semble ne se douter de rien.

J'ai discuté un peu plus longuement avec Noriko, à qui sa fille manque terriblement après les concerts. Elle est encore trop petite pour communiquer via le téléphone. Pour sa part, Noriko sera certainement heureuse de lever le pied. Elle m'a d'ailleurs parlé de ses doutes, du fait qu'elle envisage de redevenir une simple musicienne de studio pour pouvoir se consacrer davantage à sa fille. En même temps, elle regrette d'avance l'ambiance des concerts, cette sensation de communier avec la foule tellement grisante.

Voilà quelque chose que je ne peux me figurer, et j'ai des remords anticipés d'en priver Tôma. J'ai du mal à imaginer à quel point cela peut être addictif, de la même façon que quelqu'un qui ne fume pas ne comprendra pas la dépendance liée au tabac, j'imagine.

Mais passons plutôt à la soirée. Trouver un restaurant ouvert à minuit est un jeu d'enfant lorsqu'on s'appelle Tôma Seguchi, et j'avoue que j'apprécie l'ambiance feutrée qui règne à cette heure. Autant que les plats légers et raffinés qu'on y déguste.

Une fois les commandes passées, Tôma a posé une petite boîte sur la table en me disant « Joyeux anniversaire, Mika ». J'ai froncé les sourcils, car il me paraissait anormalement nerveux. Il m'a souri en me disant « Tu peux ouvrir, ça ne mord pas ». Je me suis donc exécuté, et j'ai trouvé à l'intérieur une bague de contes de fées. Un anneau d'or gravé, orné d'un diamant de la plus belle eau, taillé à la perfection.

J'en suis restée d'abord sans voix, puis, lorsque je me suis décidée à lever les yeux vers Tôma, j'ai vu qu'il me regardait d'un air anxieux. J'ai demandé :

« Est-ce que je dois le prendre comme une demande en mariage ? »

Je me demande encore comment j'ai fait pour prononcer la phrase sur un ton aussi léger. À l'intérieur j'avais l'impression que c'était le chaos total. Entre surprise, ravissement, crainte de ne pas être à la hauteur et mille autres sentiments qui s'entrechoquaient.

« Tu peux », a-t-il répondu avec ce sourire si particulier que je dois être l'une des rares à connaître. J'ai soufflé un merci, et à son tour il a demandé :

« Est-ce que je dois prendre ça comme un oui ?

- Tu peux », ai-je répondu en souriant.

Alors il a passé l'anneau à mon doigt avant d'embrasser légèrement le dos de ma main, et je serais bien incapable de dire ce que nous avons mangé ou dit le reste de la soirée, j'étais encore sous le choc.

Nous avons bien entendu passé le reste de la nuit à l'hôtel (quoi qu'en pense mon cher père, qui s'est d'ailleurs bien calmé sur la question depuis que Tôma lui a parlé en tête à tête… je préfère ne pas savoir ce qu'ils se sont dit). Cette fois nos étreintes ont été tendres, remplies de douceur et de volupté. Après tout, nous avons désormais la vie devant nous pour nous aimer, n'est-ce pas ?

Je suis encore sur mon petit nuage. Mes frères sont bien entendu insupportables (l'un renifle en déclarant que l'amour transforme n'importe qui en carpette, l'autre chante en boucle « Oh la menteuse, elle est amoureuse ») mais je suis bien au-dessus de ces basses contingences.

Je vais épouser Tôma ! Bon, pas tout de suite. Il y a la fin de la tournée, et ensuite… Eh bien je n'ai qu'à prier pour qu'il ne prenne pas trop mal la dissolution du groupe, et pour que Sakuma n'aille jamais lui raconter que c'est à cause de moi. (Je ne pense pas : il a beaucoup de défauts, mais il n'est pas mesquin. Ce matin il m'a fait porter un énorme bouquet de roses avec ses félicitations – j'ai d'ailleurs dû expliquer à père que c'était pour mon anniversaire. L'annonce aux familles, c'est pour la fin de la tournée). En tout état de cause, je ne pense pas que cela puisse se faire avant le printemps prochain, mais cette bague que je ne me lasse pas d'admirer à mon doigt m'apporte une assurance nouvelle.

Tatsuha regarde un épisode de Card Captor Sakura, et j'ai envie de dire comme l'héroïne de l'histoire : tout ira bien.

_À suivre… _

_

* * *

_Saï : arme asiatique en forme de trident, utilisée originellement comme outil agricole. _  
_


	13. Chapter 13

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

**CHAPITRE XIII**

_Journal de Tôma Seguchi, 25 mai 2007_

Les concerts continuent de s'enchaîner les uns après les autres avec un succès qui ne cesse de se démentir. Nous menons une cadence infernale mais en même temps j'ai l'impression d'être sur un petit nuage. Enfin… pas tout à fait, l'expression est si mièvre que l'écrire seulement me donne des vertiges. Disons que depuis que Mika a accepté ma demande en mariage, j'ai l'impression que plus rien de malheureux ne pourra jamais se produire. Je n'oublierai jamais ce qu'elle m'a dit après que je lui aie passé l'anneau au doigt. Personne jusqu'alors ne m'avait dit une telle chose : que j'étais quelqu'un d'humain qui agissait en fonction de ceux qui m'étaient chers. Ces quelques mots m'ont rendu fou de bonheur. J'ai tellement l'habitude de dissimuler mes sentiments et de n'offrir aux autres qu'une façade impénétrable que j'avais fini par croire que plus personne ne saurait jamais entrevoir ma véritable personnalité, cette partie-là du moins. Mais Mika ne s'y est jamais laissé prendre. Elle est tout simplement merveilleuse, et penser qu'elle va devenir ma femme… Oui, allez, pour une fois je peux me permettre une petite dose de guimauve ; j'ai l'impression d'être sur un petit nuage.

_1__er__ juillet_

La tournée a pris fin hier soir, à Tôkyô, dans une véritable apothéose. J'ai pourtant l'habitude des concerts mais celui-ci avait une saveur particulière. Ryûichi a été étincelant, et pris dans sa ferveur, je crois bien que Noriko et moi nous nous somme surpassés. Il y avait aussi, pour tous les deux, la perspective de retrouver enfin nos proches, sa fille et son mari pour Noriko, ma chère Mika pour moi. Ryûichi, lui… hélas, je dois avouer que, tout à ma hâte de rejoindre enfin Mika, je n'ai pas vraiment pensé à ce que lui pouvait éprouver en cet instant-là. Jamais encore notre situation n'avait été semblable, jusqu'alors chacun de nous était libre, et nos tocades ne comptaient pas.

Il a été décidé que nous prendrions une semaine complète de congés avant de nous remettre au travail, encore que pour l'instant, rien n'ait encore été décidé de ce que sera l'après tournée. Pour l'instant, place aux vacances.

_10 juillet_

Trois jours. Trois jours déjà que Ryûichi est venu me trouver dans mon bureau, à notre retour des vacances. Il avait l'air sérieux et déterminé, un air que je ne lui avais vu jusqu'à présent qu'en de rares occasions. Je ne me suis pas inquiété alors, même si sa démarche m'a étonné. Je ne pensais pas, surtout, qu'il venait me voir pour m'annoncer qu'il arrêtait Nittle Grasper. J'ai reçu sa déclaration comme un coup sur la tête. Ma première pensée a été qu'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie – comme si Ryûichi avait coutume de plaisanter quand il arbore cette expression. Il était sérieux. Il m'a longuement expliqué les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à prendre cette décision, un choix mûrement et longuement réfléchi, arrêté avant même le début de notre tournée. Je l'ai écouté parler sans dire un mot, le laissant égrener ses arguments les uns après les autres, sachant pertinemment que tout était fini. Je le connais bien et je savais qu'il ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision. Il a conclu en me disant qu'il avait passé des moments inoubliables en notre compagnie, à Noriko et moi, mais qu'il souhaitait se lancer dans autre chose. Pour lui, ce retour au Japon symbolisait une boucle qui venait de se renfermer et il ne pouvait tout simplement pas continuer en n'ayant plus la même motivation.

Il a parlé longtemps, mon vieil ami Ryûichi, d'une voix grave et posée, celle que peu de gens à part nous, ses amis de longue date, lui connaissent. Il a fini en expliquant qu'il avait l'intention de retourner aux États-Unis, ce pays qu'il connaissait si bien, et qu'il partait en sachant que je possédais pour partie une société de production prospère et que Noriko était comblée dans sa vie de famille. Quant à lui, a-t-il assuré, il avait Kumagorô et rien de fâcheux ne pouvait donc lui arriver.

Après son départ je suis resté longtemps sans bouger, assis à mon bureau, comme assommé. De vieux souvenirs repassaient dans ma mémoire : Ryûichi chantant dans la salle de musique du collège tandis que Noriko l'accompagnait au piano ; nos rendez-vous après les cours dans un petit café où, pendant des heures, nous discutions musique avec passion ; notre premier « concert », à l'occasion du Festival de la Culture du collège – le bustier de Noriko s'était dégrafé et avait à moitié glissé le long de ses épaules. Souvenirs heureux ou malheureux d'une époque révolue, de notre pari à quitte ou double de quitter le Japon jusqu'à notre retour triomphal, des années plus tard… et notre dernier concert. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas compris ? Comment se fait-il que je n'aie rien vu venir ? Nous avions tout partagé jusqu'alors, les galères comme les moments de gloire. Plus rien… plus rien ne sera jamais comme avant.

Je suis resté dans mon bureau tandis que l'étage se vidait lentement, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne s'y trouve plus que moi. Alors je me suis laissé aller à pleurer.

_19 juillet_

Après l'annonce de Ryûichi, j'ai traversé quelques journées très difficiles. Heureusement, Mika m'a apporté tout son soutien et je ne saurais jamais l'en remercier assez. Je ne l'ai pas montré de façon très démonstrative mais j'étais anéanti. Après la pénible agression d'Eiri par Kitazawa, et en dépit des heures difficiles qui avaient suivi, j'avais toujours le groupe comme point d'ancrage. Là… il n'y a plus de groupe. Cependant, comme la vie me l'a douloureusement appris, il n'est de crise qui ne soit surmontable, et cet adage éculé, « Ce qui ne nous tue pas nous rend plus fort », est tout aussi vrai.

Hier, donc, Ryûichi a fait part de sa décision à Noriko. Elle aussi a paru choquée par cette annonce tellement inattendue, mais je sais bien qu'en réalité la situation l'arrange, et c'est tout à fait compréhensible ; avec sa fille, elle a d'autres priorités dans la vie à présent.

Nous avons longuement discuté et avons choisi d'annoncer officiellement notre séparation, par voie de presse, à la fin du mois. Ryûichi a proposé de donner un ultime concert d'adieu, au Budôkan. Compte tenu de la programmation de la salle, ce ne serait pas avant la fin de l'année. Noriko et moi avons appuyé son idée. Un concert d'adieu… J'ai encore du mal à me faire à cette notion. Je ne pensais pas, en retournant au Japon, que cela signerait la fin de Nittle Grasper. Nous avions encore tant de choses à donner… Et là, au cours des semaine qui vont suivre, nous allons préparer notre concert d'adieu.

Quoi qu'il en soit, pleurer sur ce qui aurait pu être ne servira à rien. Tout ce qu'il nous reste à faire, dans l'immédiat, est de consacrer notre énergie à faire de cette ultime représentation quelque chose qui marquera les esprits pendant longtemps.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Journal de Mika Uesugi, 1__er__ août 2007_

Cette fois ça y est : l'annonce de la dissolution de Nittle Grasper est officielle. Ils ont donné une conférence de presse, hier, à l'issue de laquelle j'ai récupéré Tôma inhabituellement déprimé. Et surtout, je n'oublierai jamais le regard que m'a jeté Sakuma lorsque nous nous sommes croisés. J'ai gagné, certes, mais la victoire prend un goût bien amer. J'aurais aimé qu'elle ne se fasse pas aux dépends d'un homme que j'ai appris à respecter, à défaut d'aimer. Il aurait pu nous faire du mal en révélant à Tôma les termes de notre petit marché. Il n'en a rien fait. Et moi, combien de fois n'ai-je pas culpabilisé, en réconfortant Tôma, songeant que j'étais la cause de tout cela ?

Ceci dit, il a moins mal pris la dissolution du groupe que je ne l'aurais pensé. Certes, il a été déprimé pendant quelques jours, que nous avons d'ailleurs passé ensemble la plupart du temps. Mais ces vacances improvisées lui ont fait du bien, et il a très vite rebondi sur d'autres projets. La maison de disque et notre vie de couple. Un programme qui me convient parfaitement : éliminer Nittle Grasper de l'équation nous permettra de retrouver un meilleur équilibre.

Quant à Noriko, elle m'a fait part de son soulagement à l'idée de ne plus devoir laisser sa petite fille pour de longues tournées.

Il n'y a que Sakuma, finalement, dont j'ignore les sentiments. Cet homme est trop bon acteur pour moi. Tôma lui-même n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il compte faire après le concert d'adieu.

_3 août_

J'ai dû revenir en catastrophe à Kyôto, suite à un appel désespéré de père. C'est toujours la même chose, quand il y a un problème, c'est à la femme de la maison de s'en charger, même si je m'apprête à entrer dans un nouveau foyer.

Le problème, en l'occurrence, c'est Tatsuha. Depuis qu'il a appris la séparation des Nittle Grasper, il s'est enfermé dans sa chambre et sanglote sans discontinuer, et sans manger. Je savais bien que son obsession pour le groupe dépassait les limites, mais là, c'est pire encore que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer. Ce n'est pas un frère que je vais traîner chez le psychiatre, mais deux !

Eiri, comme d'habitude, m'a été d'une grande aide en m'affirmant que ça allait lui passer. Ça n'a pas l'air parti pour. Deux jours que ça dure. Je commence à éprouver des pulsions meurtrières. Même la menace de jeter tous ses CD et ses posters du groupe est restée sans effet.

La seule explication que je vois à son comportement, c'est qu'il fait un transfert. Il n'a pas pu pleurer la mort de sa mère, étant trop petit à l'époque, et père ne s'est jamais vraiment soucié de lui. Quelque part, aussi horrible que cela puisse sonner, je pense qu'il lui reproche la mort de sa femme. Du coup, à l'époque où moi aussi j'ai quitté la maison, il s'est cherché une figure parentale de substitution et comme beaucoup de gamins, il a fixé son choix sur une idole. (Encore que Sakuma en figure parentale me fasse doucement rigoler, avec ses cinq ans d'âge mental). La figure parentale en question disparaît, il vit cela comme un deuil.

J'aurais dû faire des études de psychologie, tiens. Avec la famille que j'ai (et, sans vouloir le vexer, mon futur mari) cela m'aurait certainement été utile.

Enfin cela ne me dit pas comment je vais pouvoir convaincre mon cher petit frère de quitter son lit de douleur et de recommencer à se conduire comme un être civilisé. J'ai fait de la pâtisserie, cet après-midi : cela a fonctionné à merveille sur Eiri qui, dès que l'odeur a commencé à se répandre dans la maison est accouru comme un chat attiré par un bol de crème, mais absolument pas sur Tatsuha.

Je suis à deux doigts de rendre mon tablier…

_5 août_

Sauvée par Tôma : il a eu l'idée géniale de nous envoyer des billets en avant-première pour le concert d'adieu des Nittle Grasper. En vrai, ce ne sont que des fac-similés, mais il a promis de m'en envoyer des vrais aussitôt que la billetterie serait ouverte. Disons que c'est une sorte de promesse. Tatsuha s'es jeté dessus. Il dort avec le sien comme un doudou. Mais au moins, il a accepté de recommencer à s'alimenter et de retourner à l'école. Les chagrins d'enfants sont violents, mais courts. Je prévois une nouvelle crise après le concert, mais en attendant, le pire est passé et je vais enfin pouvoir me consacrer à mon fiancé plutôt qu'à mes insupportables frères.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Journal de Tôma Seguchi, 14 septembre 2007_

Les billets pour notre concert d'adieu se sont arrachés, et quelques heures après leur mise en vente, tout était vendu. La représentation aura lieu le 5 décembre, ce qui nous laisse du temps pour préparer quelque chose qui sera, je l'espère, grandiose.

À présent qu'il est désormais irrévocable que Nittle Grasper va se séparer à la fin de l'année, je sens Ryûichi… différent. Libéré, sans aucun doute, même si j'imagine qu'il est lui aussi sensible à tous les messages de fans que nous ne cessons de recevoir depuis des semaines. La plupart nous encouragent dans la poursuite de nos projets et nous souhaitent bonne chance mais d'autres sont presque désespérés. D'ailleurs, Tatsuha paraît être de ceux-là, et bien que Mika ne m'ait pas dit grand-chose, je suppose qu'il n'a pas très bien vécu notre annonce.

Quoi qu'il en soit, en dehors de la préparation de notre dernier concert, je dois reconnaître que j'ai nettement plus de temps libre qu'avant. Je travaille à la bonne marche de Kaze Productions, bien entendu ; il n'en demeure pas moins qu'à côté des horaires que j'ai connus, je me croirais presque en villégiature. Du temps libre que je consacre en priorité à Mika, et je dois dire que j'en ai bien besoin moi aussi.

_3 novembre_

La préparation du concert se passe à merveille. En parallèle, je me suis investi dans la gestion de Kaze Productions car monsieur Yamaoka connaît à nouveau des problèmes de santé et m'a délégué certaines de ses responsabilités. Même sans cela, je ses bien qu'il me laisse de plus en plus de latitude, tout comme il est de plus en plus fréquent que ses employés viennent me trouver sans passer d'abord par lui. Que dois-je en conclure ? Je ne suis pourtant qu'un associé minoritaire. Enfin… j'ai quelques projets dans mes cartons pour l'année prochaine. Je n'en ai pour l'instant fait part à personne, chaque chose en son temps.

J'ai reçu hier le CV d'un jeune homme qui souhaite « mettre ses compétences au service de ma société », mais sa lettre de motivation est pour le moins étrange et contient des passages très enflammés assortis de curieuses envolées lyriques. Si je m'écoutais, je passerais ce courrier directement au broyeur de papier car je n'ai pas pour vocation d'encourager les maniaques dans leurs lubies, cependant quelque chose dans cette lettre m'interpelle – sans compter que le CV qui l'accompagne est solide. Ce Sakano mérite peut-être que je lui fasse passer un entretien, rien que pour voir de mes yeux qui est la personne capable d'écrire que « pour avoir le privilège de travailler pour quelqu'un d'aussi prestigieux [que moi] je suis prêt à commencer par la base et nettoyer les toilettes ». Sa photo ne laisse pourtant pas présumer qu'il puisse s'agir d'un fan extrémiste… à voir, donc.

Dans un tout autre registre, le Vieux Uesugi a récidivé avec cette histoire de fiancée pour Eiri. Il n'a donc pas lâché l'affaire comme je le croyais et remis sur le tapis la candidature de la petite Usami. Le fait que Mika m'épouse ne suffit manifestement pas à le satisfaire, il tient absolument à unir son fils aîné à l'héritière d'un grand temple. Je ne comprends pas cet aveuglement ni cet entêtement stupides, il faut être fou pour croire qu'Eiri a la moindre envie de prendre sa succession. Pourquoi ne pas confier cette tâche à Tatsuha qui, à ce qu'en a dit Mika, est nettement plus disposé à la porter ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, la seule chose concrète qui est sortie de tout cela est qu'Eiri parle à nouveau de venir s'installer à Tôkyô. Et, en toute honnêteté, je ne peux vraiment pas le blâmer.

_22 novembre_

Tous les efforts de Mika auront été vains ; hier soir, en rentrant, j'ai trouvé Eiri dans l'appartement en train de discuter avec Mika – plus exactement : en train de se faire passer un savon par ma future épouse. Vu les deux grosses valises stationnées dans l'entrée, il semble qu'il ait décidé de mettre sa menace à exécution.

Je sais bien qu'il n'est pas encore majeur mais ce sera chose faite dans trois mois. Peut-être est-il temps de lui accorder l'autonomie qu'il réclame ? Et une fois à Tôkyô, ce n'est pas comme si nous ne pourrons pas garder un œil sur lui.

_6 décembre_

C'est terminé. L'histoire de Nittle Grasper s'est officiellement achevée hier soir, après un concert qui restera à jamais dans ma mémoire. Nous sommes revenus sept fois. Sept ! Des gens pleuraient dans la salle et Noriko, Ryûichi et moi avions le cœur serré en quittant la scène pour la dernière fois. Il n'y aura plus jamais de rappel, désormais.

Nous n'avons presque pas parlé, de retour dans notre loge. Nous nous sommes séparés sur une longue étreinte. Bien sûr, nous allons nous revoir avant le départ de Ryûichi pour les États-Unis… mais cette accolade avait une saveur douce-amère.

Hier soir, une page s'est définitivement tournée. Alors… bon vent, Ryûichi.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Journal de Mika Uesugi, 26 décembre 2007_

Cela aurait pu être le Noël idéal. Aurait dû. Le premier Noël que je passais avec mon fiancé loin de mon assommante famille. Sauf que, au moment précis où nous nous apprêtions à entrer dans le restaurant, nos téléphones portables ont sonné simultanément. Nous avons échangé un regard. Décrochera, décrochera pas ? Finalement la conscience l'a emporté. J'ai soupiré en voyant le nom affiché sur l'écran de mon téléphone, Tôma a froncé les sourcils. Nous nous sommes éloignés de quelques pas.

Chez moi, c'était le drame ordinaire : père et Eiri qui se hurlaient dessus, et Tatsuha au milieu qui n'arrivait plus à gérer. Au secours Super Mika. J'allais lui dire qu'autant que je me trouvais concernée, ils pouvaient bien s'étriper, lorsque Tôma est venu vers moi avec cet air grave qui annonce toujours les problèmes incompressibles.

« J'arrive ! » ai-je lancé à Tatsuha. Et à Tôma : « Ne me dis rien, c'est encore ton meilleur ami qui déprime ?

- Ce n'était pas Ryûichi, mais Noriko, a-t-il répondu. Mais en l'occurrence oui, elle s'inquiéte pour Ryûichi qu'elle ne parvient pas à joindre. Noël a toujours été une période… délicate, pour lui.

- Heureux homme, ai-je ricané. Chez moi, c'est toute l'année qui est délicate. Pardon, Tôma, ai-je ajouté devant son expression, c'est juste que je commence à en avoir assez.

- Ce n'est que partie remise. Je t'appelle très vite », a-t-il dit en me serrant la main.

Sakuma a tenu sa promesse de ne pas l'appeler lorsqu'il est avec moi, mais il parvient quand même à se débrouiller pour tout gâcher. Trop fort. Vivement qu'il soit de l'autre côté du Pacifique.

Chez moi, c'était toujours la même histoire. La fille Usami qui revient régulièrement sur le tapis – sincèrement, je plains cette pauvre enfant. Eiri affirmait qu'il n'épouserait jamais quelqu'un qu'il n'aimait pas. Et qu'en tout état de cause, il n'aimerait jamais personne, donc ce n'était pas la peine de discuter. Et Tatsuha d'en rajouter une couche en affirmant que lui non plus n'aimerait jamais personne, parce qu'après ils s'en vont et que ça n'en vaut pas la peine. Si père avait encore eu des cheveux je crois qu'il se les serait arrachés.

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour avoir des fils pareils ! s'est-il exclamé à mon intention.

- Tu tiens vraiment à nous l'expliquer ? » ai-je répondu d'un ton lourdement ironique.

Au bout du compte j'ai emmené mes deux frères au restaurant. Lorsqu'ils se trouvent loin de leur père, ils sont tout de suite beaucoup plus vivables, surtout Eiri.

« Plus que deux mois et je me casse », a marmonné Eiri en attaquant une part géante de cheesecake à la fraise. Les cils de Tatsuha ont tremblé mais il n'a rien dit. « Çane vaut pas la peine d'aimer parce qu'après ils partent », il faut reconnaître que dans son cas, c'est cruellement vrai. Le démon familier de la culpabilité est revenu rôder dans mon esprit. Je me suis éclipsée pour appeler Tôma que j'ai trouvé légèrement éméché. Et en plus il l'incite à boire ! C'est du propre.

Demain j'ai rendez-vous pour une réunion d'anciens élèves de mon lycée, ça va me faire du bien.

_28 décembre_

Tiens, un souci qui n'avait pas encore été abordé : mariage traditionnel, ou à l'occidentale ? Nos familles respectives n'en démordent pas : ce sera un mariage traditionnel. A ce propos je dois rencontrer les parents de Tôma d'ici deux semaines pour l'yuinô. Fort peu de gens m'impressionnent dans la vie, mais les Seguchi en font partie, même si je me laisserais tuer sur place plutôt que de le reconnaître. Pour une fois, je serai heureuse que père m'accompagne : celui qui réussira à déstabiliser le vieux renard n'est pas encore né. Bref. Tôma souhaite une cérémonie à l'occidentale pour pouvoir inviter ses nombreuses connaissances, ce qui est selon lui indispensable étant donné le métier qu'il exerce. Dans une cérémonie traditionnelle, seule la famille proche assiste à la célébration. Je crois que nous nous acheminons vers un double mariage, traditionnel pour commencer, à l'occidentale ensuite. La perspective m'en épuise d'avance. Surtout la perspective de devoir porter cet engin de torture qu'est un kimono de cérémonie. « Mais tu seras tellement belle », me dit Tôma, et lorsqu'il me sourit de cette façon je serais capable de marcher sur les braises pour lui. Je suis une faible femme… au moins en ce qui le concerne. En revanche si mes frères n'apprennent pas rapidement le sens du mot « ranger » ils vont se rendre compte qu'il me reste bien assez de poigne pour leur cogner dessus.

_2 janvier 2008_

Le Nouvel An a été idyllique : pas d'interruption intempestive, et autant de passion que de tendresse pour commencer la nouvelle année. Pour compléter le tableau, Sakuma s'est envolé aujourd'hui pour les États-Unis. Je lui souhaite tout le bonheur et toute la réussite possibles là-bas. Qu'il ne se presse pas trop de revenir… Du coup j'ai passé la journée avec Tôma qui a tout de même accusé le coup. Mais je ne m'en fais pas pour lui : il trouvera rapidement de nouvelles ressources pour rebondir, ce qu'il m'a d'ailleurs laissé entendre à demi-mot. Quant à Tatsuha il a passé sa soirée à écouter le CD du dernier concert en pleurant toute les larmes de son corps, ce gosse est irrécupérable. Enfin il est jeune, il oubliera vite.

Désormais, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait s'opposer à notre bonheur…

_À suivre… _


	14. Chapter 14

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

**CHAPITRE XIV**

_Journal de Tôma Seguchi, 15 janvier 2008_

L'yuinô a eu lieu ce week-end à Kyôto en présence de nos familles respectives et tout s'est très bien passé. Je sais que Mika est un peu mal à l'aise devant mes parents, non que ceux-ci ne l'apprécient pas, mais… Oh, inutile de revenir là-dessus. Sans faire offense à Mika, j'aurais pu épouser n'importe qui d'autre, cela n'aurait absolument rien changé pour eux. À leur décharge, ils se sont montrés aussi chaleureux que ce qu'il leur était possible de l'être. Enfin, tout s'est bien déroulé et je dois admettre que j'étais heureux que le Vieux Uesugi assiste aussi à la cérémonie, il semble s'être réconcilié avec mon père, ce qui est plutôt une bonne chose.

La date du mariage (des mariages, devrais-je dire, car bien évidemment il y en aura deux) a été arrêtée au 19 mai – le mariage traditionnel s'entend – l'autre, la cérémonie à l'occidentale, aura lieu le 24. Je sais que c'est une lourde contrainte pour Mika, d'autant que la seconde journée sera plus une opération de communication qu'autre chose. La presse aussi sera là, l'équipe du moins que j'aurai personnellement désignée pour prendre les photos et faire l'inévitable compte-rendu exclusif de l'événement. Non que cela m'enchante particulièrement mais les règles du jeu sont ce qu'elles sont, dans ce milieu, et il est de bon ton de les respecter – pour, le cas échéant, pouvoir mieux les contourner.

_5 février_

Sagara m'a fait part hier de sa volonté de quitter mon service. Ce qui l'intéresse, m'a-t-il expliqué, c'est de gérer la carrière des artistes dont il a la charge et à présent que les Nittle Grasper ont cessé leur activité, il souhaite passer à autre chose. Je le comprends tout à fait, d'autant qu'il est particulièrement compétent et impliqué dans ses activités. Je lui ai donc donné mon aval et nous nous sommes séparés en bons termes – il y a toujours à gagner à ne pas se mettre à dos des gens véritablement talentueux.

J'ai bien envie, du coup, de le remplacer par Sakano, notre dernière recrue. C'est un garçon un peu bizarre mais c'est un bosseur acharné. Dans la mesure où je ne suis plus vraiment un artiste, au sens premier du terme, il ne serait pas vraiment mon manager mais je peux le prendre à l'essai comme secrétaire. Et s'il fait l'affaire, je le garderai.

_17 février_

Je sors à l'instant d'une très longue réunion avec monsieur Yamaoka. Nos opinions divergent quant aux grandes stratégies commerciales et artistiques à mettre en place pour l'année qui vient. Lui prône la prudence, quitte à ce que Kaze Productions n'enregistre qu'une faible croissance, alors que je suis d'avis de miser sur quelques artistes prometteurs mais qui n'ont pas encore fait leurs preuves. Sans me vanter, j'ai un bon flair et je ne trompe pas souvent. Je sais bien que monsieur Yamaoka est parti de rien pour fonder sa maison de production, mais il faut parfois accepter de prendre des risques pour arriver à se développer. Une partie des salariés de Kaze pense comme moi, un développement de la société serait bénéfique pour eux aussi, évidemment.

Devant sa réticence je lui ai proposé d'entrer à hauteur de 50% dans le capital de la société, ce qui nous mettrait à égalité sur le plan décisionnel. Je suis prêt à apporter plus. Je suis prêt à faire ce qu'il a toujours refusé de faire et me lancer de façon active dans la bataille du disque sur le marché japonais. J'ai avec moi des partenaires suffisamment influents pour réaliser un joli coup.

_28 février_

Proposition acceptée. Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que j'ai fait pression sur mon associé… disons que j'ai su lui donner la poussée qu'il fallait au moment exact où il était besoin de le faire. Quoi qu'il en soit, tout devrait être finalisé rapidement ; me voici désormais président adjoint de Kaze Productions et sitôt que tout sera officialisé, j'entends bien mettre quelques projets en chantier, dont le plus urgent est de signer quelques jeunes artistes talentueux. Du sang neuf qui saura dynamiser le label et sera la plus belle des vitrines. En homme prévoyant, je sans déjà qui contacter.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Journal de Mika Uesugi, 3 avril 2008_

Cette histoire de mariage commence à me prendre la tête. D'accord, je l'ai voulu. Ne le nions pas. Et j'ai gagné sur toute la ligne, Sakuma est parti aux États-Unis, je passe davantage de temps avec Tôma et notre amour va se trouver officialisé. Bien. Sauf que j'aurais aimé être prévenue avant que tout cela ne se transforme en une vaste opération de communication. Je sais que j'épouse une star. Même si en ce qui me concerne, je ne l'ai jamais considéré de cette façon. Il est Tôma, point final. C'est aussi ce qui fait que notre couple marche, je suppose. Il n'aime pas les fans outre mesure, même s'il sait les manipuler à la perfection. Je le vois bien lorsque nous sommes avec Eiri et Tatsuha. Certes, il a des liens particuliers avec Eiri, mais l'attitude de fanboy de mon plus jeune frère n'arrange rien à la situation.

Je me demande si Tatsuha se fera un jour au fait que son groupe préféré n'est plus. Il passe des heures sur l'ordinateur qu'il a persuadé père d'acheter, à collecter des informations sur son idole. Bah, il faut bien qu'adolescence se passe. J'ai du mal à croire qu'il entre déjà dans l'âge qu'on dit rebelle. Il me semble que c'était hier que je lui tenais les mains pour l'aider à faire ses premiers pas. J'espère que cela se passera plus facilement pour lui que pour Eiri.

En parlant d'Eiri, il s'installe officiellement à Tôkyô. Son deuxième roman connaît un succès aussi grand que le premier, le troisième est en bonne voie, et l'année scolaire est terminée. Quant à ses relations avec père, elles sont suffisamment catastrophiques pour que celui-ci concède que l'éloignement (temporaire, espère-t-il) soit la meilleure solution. Et devinez qui est censée garder un œil sur le fils prodigue ?

D'ailleurs demain je dois l'aider à emménager dans le studio qu'il s'est loué pas loin de chez nous – je suis certaine que Tôma a dû magouiller quelque chose avec l'agence pour qu'ils lui proposent précisément cet appartement. Enfin, je ne peux pas lui reprocher de se soucier du bien-être de mon frère. En revanche je ne dirais pas non s'il venait nous donner un coup de main pour les choses lourdes… Cela dépendra de l'heure à laquelle se terminera la réunion des actionnaires de Kaze qui pourrait bien dans un avenir pas si lointain s'appeler N-G Productions, si j'en crois les documents que j'ai vu traîner.

N-G, hein… Tôma ne l'avouera jamais, mais je sais que la fin du groupe l'a plus atteint qu'il ne veut le laisser montrer. Même, il garde dans un coin l'espoir qu'un jour Sakuma reviendra. Je ne le pense pas, mais sait-on jamais…

Bref, je ferais mieux de me coucher tôt, je sens que demain sera tout sauf reposant. Comme si j'avais besoin de cela en plus des préparatifs du mariage.

_18 avril_

Eiri est installé, et bien. Ceci dit, lui, dès lors qu'il dispose d'un ordinateur et d'une prise pour le brancher, il ne prête pas vraiment d'attention au reste. Tôma passe régulièrement le ravitailler en gâteaux, je compense en fournissant les fruits, les légumes et le poisson frais. Des fois qu'il oublierait de se nourrir.

Un avantage quand même à la médiatisation du mariage (il faut bien qu'il y en ait) : mon supérieur n'ose pas me noyer sous le travail comme il ne se gêne pas pour le faire avec mes collègues. Je crois qu'il est impressionné par mon statut de « futur femme de star ». En plus il a peur de Tôma, comme la plupart des gens.

J'avoue que cela ne me déplaît pas, d'être la seule à connaître le véritable visage de celui qui sera bientôt mon mari. Même Noriko et Sakuma ne peuvent savoir comment il s'abandonne dans l'intimité. Moi, cela me donne des ailes. Je veux être le roc sur lequel il pourra s'appuyer.

En attendant les médias me harcèlent pour avoir des informations « en exclusivité » sur le mariage. En ce qui me concerne, ils peuvent aller crever – et je ne me gêne pas pour le leur faire savoir. Lorsque je m'y mets, Eiri n'a rien à m'envier dans la série des regards qui tuent. Même si Tôma me demande de faire des efforts parce qu'il faut savoir mettre les médias de son côté. Je fais des efforts : je ne leur tape pas dessus avec l'énorme pile de documents qui remplissent le dossier marqué « mariage ». Pas encore.

_20 avril_

Nous avons les réponses de tous les invités. Maintenant il faut s'occuper de la question du logement, parce que tous les invités ne tiendront pas au temple ou chez les parents de Tôma.

Si je pouvais étrangler mes frères, ça me calmerait les nerfs. L'aîné me demande s'il est obligé d'assister aux deux cérémonies (oui ! Il n'y a pas de raison que je sois la seule à souffrir) et le cadet me harcèle pour savoir si par hasard nous ne pourrions pas héberger Sakuma au temple (il faudra d'abord passer sur mon cadavre). Hier j'ai manqué faire manger son micro à une journaliste qui me demandait si cela serait le plus beau jour de ma vie. Un pur cauchemar, oui !

Stressée, moi ? Pas du tout.

_6 mai_

Je l'affirme haut et fort : vive la robe de mariée à l'occidentale. La tenue traditionnelle est une torture pure et simple – je suis certaine qu'il s'agit d'un supplice inventé spécialement par les misogynes de l'époque. Et je suis censée devoir porter cela toute une journée ! Père m'a affirmé que mère l'avait arborée avec le sourire – j'ai manqué me prendre les pieds dans mes getas. Je crois que c'est l'une des seules fois où je l'ai entendu faire allusion à son épouse défunte.

S'en est suivi (j'aurais dû m'en douter) un petit discours sur les devoirs d'une épouse dévouée – j'aurais trouvé cela hilarant s'il n'avait pas été aussi sérieux, et moi aussi stupéfaite. J'ai failli lui dire qu'il s'y prenait un peu tard pour assumer son rôle de père complice de ses enfants – et fort mal – mais je me suis tue. Après tout, si cela peut lui faire plaisir.

En attendant je me demande comment je vais faire avec ces getas pour ne pas m'étaler en pleine cérémonie. Cela ferait mauvais genre.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Journal de Tôma Seguchi, 18 mai 2008_

Tout est fin prêt pour le mariage demain. Je vais me marier… Avant de rencontrer Mika, l'idée ne m'avait même jamais effleuré l'esprit. Mais je dois avouer que beaucoup de choses qui se sont produites dernièrement ne m'étaient jamais venues à l'idée non plus. C'est la vie, comme on dit, et on ne peut malheureusement pas y faire grand-chose.

Mika est chez son père, en compagnie d'Eiri qui a prétendu traîner la patte pour nous accompagner à Kyôto. Je sais bien qu'en réalité il est ravi que sa sœur se marie mais il ne le dira jamais ouvertement, bien entendu. Je suis quant à moi hébergé chez mes parents. Demain est, selon la formule consacrée, le plus beau jour de ma vie mais c'est pourtant une irrépressible tristesse que j'éprouve en cet instant. J'aurais tant aimé que Yûta assiste à mon mariage. Ce serait un jeune homme, à présent. Peut-être aurait-il lui aussi une fiancée. Toutes choses qui ne seront jamais…

J'ai bien conscience que la veille de son propre mariage n'est pas propice à la mélancolie, et qu'en théorie je devrais être en ce moment même en train d'enterrer ma vie de garçon avec de vieux amis. Mais Ryûichi est aux États-Unis, quant à mes « vieux amis »… Hé bien, je n'étais pas très liant à l'époque du lycée, puis Nittle Grasper a accaparé tout mon temps et mon énergie. Être célèbre, bien souvent, c'est aussi être seul.

Mais demain, tout sera différent.

_22 mai _

Ça y est ! Mika et moi sommes officiellement mari et femme.

Je ne reviendrai pas sur la cérémonie en elle-même, parfaitement soporifique – il suffisait de lancer un coup d'œil aux visages recueillis de l'assistance pour se sentir glacé – ni sur l'échange solennel et interminable de cadeaux entre familles qui a suivi. Heureusement que nous étions en petit comité, uniquement la proche famille – encore que les Seguchi soient une tribu prolifique et se trouvaient là nombre de grands-oncles, arrière-grand-tantes et petits cousins. Enfin, tout s'est déroulé le mieux du monde dans le plus strict respect des convenances et de la tradition. J'ai surpris plus d'une fois Eiri en train d'étouffer un bâillement d'ennui, quant à beau-papa il était aux anges et rayonnant, Grand Maître de Cérémonie du jour, vu que c'est lui qui a béni nôtre union.

Non, je préfère m'attarder sur Mika, merveilleusement belle dans son shiromuku. Pour avoir assisté à quelques mariages traditionnels, je dois dire que, parfois, la mariée avait l'air d'une parfaite potiche empêtrée dans les multiples épaisseurs de son kimono, mais Mika a porté le sien avec une élégance et un naturel stupéfiants. En la voyant s'avancer jusqu'à l'autel, tout enveloppée de blanc, le visage grave et concentré sous sa coiffe immaculée, je me suis senti remué au plus profond de moi et j'ai songé en cet instant qu'aucune autre femme ne pouvait se comparer à elle, et que rien ni personne ne pourraient jamais nous séparer.

La réception qui a suivi, dans le jardin de la maison de mes parents, a été un peu plus animée et ç'a été l'occasion pour Mika d'évoluer un peu plus librement dans un magnifique kimono rouge brodé d'argent. Le rouge est une couleur forte qui lui va à merveille, et ce n'est pas être orgueilleux que d'affirmer que Mika éclipsait toutes les autres femmes de l'assemblée.

De même que les enterrements, les mariages sont l'occasion de revoir des membres de la famille qu'on ne fréquente pas habituellement. C'est ainsi que j'ai refait connaissance avec un petit cousin de quatorze ans, Suguru, le fils d'une de mes tantes. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis qu'il était enfant, et je dois dire que c'est un digne rejeton de la famille Seguchi ; sérieux, appliqué, très certainement premier de sa classe. Sa mère m'a longuement entretenu à son sujet et m'a expliqué qu'il poursuivait depuis la rentrée sa scolarité à Tôkyô, dans une école de musique réputée, en internat. Le petit serait un véritable prodige du piano. J'ai craint un instant qu'elle ne me demande de garder un œil sur lui mais pas du tout ; elle m'a demandé, ce qui m'a surpris, s'il m'était possible de lui donner des leçons de synthétiseur, à l'occasion. Dans quel but, je me le demande ? Enfin, pourquoi pas, après tout. Depuis l'arrêt de Nittle Grasper, j'ai plus de temps libre et cela peut se révéler amusant.

La réception s'est poursuivie par un repas en soirée mais ne s'est pas finie trop tard et nous sommes retournés chez Mika pour y passer la nuit.

Notre nuit de noce ! Je dois avouer que, jusqu'à maintenant, je n'avais jamais considéré un kimono, surtout de cérémonie, comme un vêtement propice à un effeuillage dans les règles mais c'est pourtant ce à quoi Mika s'est livrée, même si je voyais bien qu'elle brûlait d'envie de s'en débarrasser le plus rapidement possible.

La nuit a été longue et passionnée, en total contraste avec la solennité de la cérémonie et de la réception qui a suivie. Nous nous sommes levés très tard le lendemain et Eiri ne s'est pas privé de nous accueillir par une remarque narquoise, prétendant que nous l'avions empêché de fermer l'œil jusqu'à tard dans la nuit.

À présent, tout le monde est de retour à Tôkyô et le travail a repris sans attendre. La semaine prochaine a lieu la deuxième cérémonie et cette fois il y aura nettement plus de monde. J'ai fait réserver la plus grande salle de l'hôtel Hilton et c'est Sakano qui s'est chargé de toute la partie administrative. J'espère pour lui que tout se déroulera sans fausse note, auquel cas il peut d'ores et déjà dire adieu à sa place. Noriko sera là, et Ryûichi aussi. Nous n'avons pas eu beaucoup de contacts depuis qu'il est parti pour les États-Unis. Il y a débuté une carrière en solo et est produit par XMR, la major la plus puissante d'Amérique. Son manager est un homme bizarre mais d'une grande efficacité, aussi je ne me fais pas de soucis pour son avenir. Ryûichi est un génie, et même sans Nittle Grasper il saure faire son chemin.

C'est avec plaisir que j'envisage nos retrouvailles.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Journal de Mika Seguchi, 31 mai 2008_

Et voilà : je peux officiellement commencer mes messages par « Mika Seguchi ». Il va me falloir un peu de temps pour m'habituer, je crois. Et aussi pour me remettre de la cérémonie. Kamis ! Plus jamais ça. Je me demande comment Tôma fait pour supporter une telle pression en permanence, cela me rendrait folle en moins d'une semaine.

Déjà, il a fallu supporter les préparatifs. Heureusement que j'ai pu convaincre Eiri d'héberger Tatsuha durant ce temps, je crois que je n'aurais pas résisté à la tentation de le balancer par la fenêtre à force de l'entendre me harceler de questions au sujet de son idole. Il a bien prétendu qu'Eiri a tenté de le noyer dans la baignoire, mais étant donné qu'il respirait encore, je ne me suis pas inquiétée outre mesure. J'avais d'autres sujets de préoccupations, comme celui de gérer la liste des invités, les interviews de la presse, et les mille et uns détails matériels exaspérants.

Un bon point pour la robe, cependant : beaucoup plus agréable à porter que le traditionnel shiromuku. Et, si j'en juge par le regard de mon mari, d'un effet tout aussi réussi. La coiffeuse également avait réalisé des prodiges.

Tatsuha m'a dit que je ressemblais à une princesse de contes de fées. Quand il se sort son fichu Sakuma de la tête, ce petit sait parler aux dames. Contrairement à son frère qui m'a conseillé de ne pas éternuer de peur que l'ensemble ne s'écroule. Si ses adoratrices savaient comment il est au quotidien, elles seraient horrifiées.

De toute façon, la seule personne dont l'opinion m'importe réellement, c'est Tôma. Lorsqu'il me regarde de la façon dont il l'a fait lorsque j'ai monté les marches au bras de mon père, j'ai l'impression d'avoir le monde à mes pieds. Et d'une certaine façon, c'est le cas.

Sakuma s'est montré très fair-play, en écrivant et en interprétant une chanson spécialement pour nôtre mariage. En dépit de mes préventions, j'en ai moi-même eu les larmes aux yeux. Quant à Tatsuha, on aurait cru à son expression que les kamis étaient revenus marcher parmi nous. Je le surveillais du coin de l'œil de peur qu'il ne lui prenne la fantaisie de se jeter de son idole, mais à ma grande surprise il s'est montré tout à fait correct, même lorsque l'autre imbécile l'a invité à dessiner avec lui (et je dois dire que mon petit frère est bien plus doué en la matière que l'idole des foules – ce qui n'est d'ailleurs pas bien difficile). Quand je pense au petit diable qu'il peut être au quotidien, la présence de Sakuma a le don de le métamorphoser en ange de douceur. À croire qu'il développe deux personnalités.

Je ne devrais pas plaisanter là-dessus, avec les problèmes d'Eiri. Il va d'ailleurs falloir faire quelque chose à ce sujet – mais je n'ai pas envie de penser à cela pour le moment.

Pour en revenir au sujet principal, je crois que je ne connaissais pas la moitié des gens invités. Au soir, j'avais mal aux joues à force de sourire. Heureusement que Tôma s'est empressé d'y remédier avec un tout autre genre d'exercice…

Ai-je précisé à quel point il était sublime dans son costume clair ? Je ne comprends pas tous ceux qui se pressaient autour de Sakuma alors que Tôma se trouvait juste derrière eux. Il y a entre eux la différence entre une étoile et un spot électrique. Le second éblouit, mais la véritable lumière vient de la première. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on le surnomme le « génial Tôma » (et c'est Sakuma lui-même qui lui a trouvé ce surnom). Oui, je suis fière de mon mari. Je suis également consciente de la chance que j'ai eu de gagner son coeur, mais maintenant que j'occupe la place, je ne suis pas près de la céder à quiconque.

Père a refusé de faire le déplacement, sous prétexte que ce genre de mondanité n'est pas son fait. Eiri au moins a fait l'effort d'être présent, même s'il ne cache pas son mépris pour le monde du show-business auquel il appartient pourtant lui aussi, du fait du succès de ses livres. J'ai d'ailleurs pris un moment pour discuter avec son éditrice, une femme charmante. Il est bien tombé – ou plutôt Tôma l'a bien orienté, comme d'habitude.

Noriko était présente elle aussi avec son mari et sa petite fille – nous avions prévus des baby-sitters et des chambres pour les invités accompagnés de jeunes enfants. Je me suis demandé si un jour moi aussi je tiendrais entre mes bras notre enfant à Tôma et à moi. Pas tout de suite, en tous cas. J'ai cherché Tatsuha du regard dans la foule. Il dansait avec cette fille que père destine à Eiri – invitée par les parents de Tôma. Il me semble que hier encore je tenais ses menottes poisseuses de confiture pour qu'il fasse ses premiers pas dans le jardin, et à présent il est presque un homme. Je me suis efforcée de ne pas pleurer pour ne pas faire couler mon maquillage. Mon premier bébé est déjà grand…

Je ne dirais pas que je me suis réellement amusée, même s'il y a eu quelques instants agréables. Tôma s'est comme d'habitude arrangé pour nous épargner les habituelles démonstrations embarrassantes pour les mariés, ce dont je lui suis infiniment reconnaissante. La presse n'aura donc que des photos correctes à présenter – si l'on excepte la démonstration hallucinante de cet Américain qui est le manager de Sakuma avec l'actrice Judy quelque chose. Ces étrangers n'ont vraiment aucune tenue.

Quoi qu'il en soit, la meilleure partie de la journée a bien sûr été la nuit de noces... Seconde édition, mais je ne m'en lasse pas. Ce qu'on dit au sujet des pianistes est faux : la pratique du clavier délie merveilleusement les doigts… Mais je me réserve l'exclusivité de ce genre de révélations.

Je ne suis pas assez naïve pour m'imaginer l'avenir comme un lit de roses, mais j'ai au moins une certitude : nous l'affronterons à deux.

_À suivre… _

_

* * *

_Yuinô : l'yuinô est la cérémonie d'échange des cadeaux de fiançailles. Un ensemble de 9 objets, symbôles de bonheur, est échangé entre les deux familles : _yanagidaru_ (argent pour le saké), _konbu_ (varech), _suehiro_ (éventail), _tomoshiraga_ (fil de lin), _surume_ (seiche séchée), _kinpo zutsumi_ (argent), _awabi_ (abalone), _katsuobushi_ (bonite, poisson sec) et _mokuroku_ ( liste du contenu).  
Getas : sandales traditionnelles japonaises. Celles utilisées pour les cérémonies ont de très hautes semelles rendant la marche périlleuse.  
Shiromuku : kimono blanc porté par la mariée à l'occasion d'un mariage traditionnel.


	15. Chapter 15

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui auront suivi cette histoire jusqu'au bout !

* * *

**CHAPITRE XV**

_Journal de Tôma Seguchi, 17 octobre 2008_

J'ai l'impression d'avoir passé les dernières semaines à travailler non-stop. En réalité, depuis le mariage, je n'ai pas pris un seul jour de congé. Non que mon rythme de vie ait été aussi frénétique que du temps des Nittle Grasper – j'ai le sentiment, en écrivant cela, de parler d'une époque révolue depuis des siècles – mais mes obligations sont différentes et mes responsabilités autres depuis que j'assume désormais la fonction de Président Directeur Général de Kaze Productions. Ou, devrais-je dire, N-G Productions. Le changement raison sociale est officiellement effectif depuis deux mais cela faisait un moment que j'avais pris les rênes de la société. La santé de mon associé se dégradant de plus en plus, il a accepté de me céder une grande partie de ses parts et occupe à présent un poste de Directeur Artistique, ce qui le soumet à une pression nettement moins forte et influera, du moins je l'espère, de manière positive sur sa santé.

Me voici donc, âgé de trente ans, marié à une femme merveilleuse et directeur général de ma propre maison de disque. Je doute avoir fréquemment connu dans ma vie pareille période de félicité. J'ai même retrouvé la compagnie de Noriko, celle-ci travaillant maintenant pour N-G en qualité de musicienne de studio vu qu'elle n'a jamais souhaité cesser de travailler même en ayant Saki. Terminés les concerts et les tournées, cependant, et elle en est parfaitement satisfaite. Il n'y a donc plus que Ryûichi qui, de nous trois, contenue la scène et avec réussite si je me fie aux ventes de son premier album solo. Nous nous téléphonons de temps en temps, pas très souvent en définitive, mais il a l'air d'aller bien et d'être heureux, même s'il n'a toujours rencontré personne susceptible de faire un bout de chemin en sa compagnie. En attendant, je sais que rien de fâcheux ne pourra lui arriver tant que son manager prendra soin de ses intérêts.

J'aimerais pouvoir conclure en disant que tout va pour le mieux mais ce serait un mensonge, ou du moins, une demi-vérité. Eiri m'inquiète. Je pensais que son installation à Tôkyô marquerait le dernier pas vers un retour à une existence sinon normale, du moins équilibrée, mais il n'en est rien. Il souffrait de troubles de la personnalité depuis son agression mais depuis quelques mois ceux-ci ont empiré au point qu'il a fallu l'hospitalier quelques jours. Schizophrénie. Je suppose que sa récente célébrité n'a pas contribué à améliorer son état et il suit désormais un traitement médicamenteux ainsi que des séances de psychothérapie auprès d'un médecin très compétent. En dehors de cela il continue à écrire et sa notoriété amène dans ses bras – dans son lit – d'innombrables partenaires. Mika paraît s'y être résignée mais je sais bien qu'en réalité elle s'inquiète. Quant à moi, la situation ne me plaît pas vraiment mais que puis-je faire ? Tant qu'Eiri semble y trouver son compte, je n'ai rien à redire.

_07 janvier 2009_

Une nouvelle année qui commence pour le producteur que je suis désormais. Fini les années Grasper ! Grâce aux artistes que j'ai recrutés tout au long de l'année écoulée, N-G Productions est en passe de se tailler une part substantielle dans le gâteau que constitue le marché du disque au Japon. Ma politique de sélection s'est révélée payante, il faut savoir faire preuve d'audace pour aller loin et ce ne sont pas les idées qui me manquent. J'ai notamment en projet le financement d'un concert prévu pour la fin du mois d'août, en partenariat avec des maisons de production étrangères, Américaines principalement. Je travaille dessus depuis un moment et j'ai bon espoir que ce concert géant soit une réussite ; bien entendu, rien n'est encore arrêté mais ce sera un bon test, après tout je n'ai encore jamais participé en tant que financier à un projet de cette envergure. J'ai songé à l'appeler le _Tôkyô Bay Music Fest_, ça sonne plutôt bien.

Dans un tout autre registre, j'avoue être agréablement surpris par la tournure que prennent les leçons de synthétiseur avec mon jeune cousin Suguru. À première vue, il a l'air d'un jeune garçon parfaitement ennuyeux et borné mais en réalité il a l'esprit vif et critique, et surtout il sait ce qu'il veut. Bien que suivant une formation de pianiste classique il n'a eu aucun mal à décortiquer les mécanismes de la J-Pop et d'autres musiques actuelles, et vu que sur le plan technique il est quasiment irréprochable, il progresse très rapidement. Il paraît de plus très désireux de faire ses preuves ; rien de tel pour motiver quelqu'un. Qui sait, peut-être aurais-je un jour une place à lui proposer ?

Mais pour l'instant, ce n'est qu'une échéance lointaine. Celle qui se rapproche, en revanche, est celle de notre voyage de noce – mieux vaut tard que jamais, je sais. Mika et moi partons pour Venise et je suis d'ores et déjà prévenu : interdiction formelle de travailler pendant les quinze jours que durera notre voyage !

XXXXXXXXXX

_Journal de Mika Uesugi, 14 février 2009_

La Saint-Valentin à Venise. Un cliché digne du pire des shôjo mangas (Eiri ne s'est d'ailleurs pas privé de me lancer quelques piques à ce sujet), mais la ville est magnifique. Et, accessoirement, envahie d'un certain nombre de nos compatriotes. Il est heureux que nos moyens nous permettent de loger dans un hôtel hors de portée de la plupart d'entre eux, qui nous garantit le luxe autant que la discrétion. La devise de Tôma c'est de ne jamais accepter que le meilleur. J'avoue que dans certaines circonstances, je la partage tout à fait.

Un certain téléphone portable a fini au fond de la lagune. J'avais prévenu : ni ordinateur ni téléphone durant quinze jours. Je n'ai aucun scrupule quant aux moyens à employer pour faire respecter le contrat. Du coup mon tendre époux a eu une poussée de stress : et s'il arrivait quelque chose à Eiri durant notre séjour. Je lui ai répondu que d'une part, Eiri était parfaitement en mesure de se gérer tout seul (cela lui fait même le plus grand bien, selon moi), d'autre part si quelque chose de vraiment grave arrivait, nos proches avaient le numéro de l'hôtel. Résultat : à chaque fois que nous passons devant la réception, il demande s'il n'y a pas de message. Je vous jure… En tous cas je l'ai averti que je ne souhaitais pas que mon frère, avec toute l'affection que j'ai pour lui, s'immisce dans notre voyage de noce. Il se l'est tenu pour dit.

Pour le reste : voyage en gondole, restaurant et même aubade, il ne me refuse rien. J'aime me faire gâter… J'aime surtout ne l'avoir que pour moi durant toute une journée – sans oublier les nuits, bien entendu. J'aime le voir abandonner ce masque qu'il se croit obligé de porter en public. Hier matin je l'ai obligé à se planter devant la glace pour lui prouver qu'il pouvait avoir l'air sexy en jeans (griffé) et polo (Lacoste). Il a l'air incroyablement jeune sans son éternel costume et le sourire aux lèvres, un vrai sourire, pas celui de commande qu'il affiche face aux journalistes.

Si je m'écoutais, par moments je ne quitterais pas notre chambre d'hôtel…

_2 mars_

Je regrette Venise. À peine rentrés au Japon, la vraie vie nous entraîne dans son rythme infernal. Mon collègue fait une dépression, tout son travail retombe sur mon dos. Pour Tôma, la gestion de N-G ne ralentit jamais. Quant à Eiri, il reste égal à lui-même, c'est à dire invivable. Le week-end prochain, je rentre à Kyôto voir Tatsuha, et grand bien fasse à ces deux-là de demeurer en tête à tête. Par moments il me vient des envie de prendre l'un pour taper sur l'autre, même si je suis consciente qu'Eiri ne le fait pas exprès, et que Tôma ne désire que son bien.

_10 mars _

Kamis, qu'ai-je fait pour mériter une pareille famille de fous ? À peine arrivée au temple, je suis tombée sur la vieille Risako qui n'a pas perdu l'occasion de me mettre au courant des dernières frasques de la famille. Que mon père entretienne une liaison avec une femme mariée, voilà qui n'est pas nouveau. « Faites ce que je dis, pas ce que je fais » a toujours été sa devise. Cela lui passera, comme les autres. Mais Tatsuha ! Ce n'est encore qu'un enfant. Certes, entre son père et son frère aîné, il n'est pas entouré de bons exemples, mais quand même. Il paraît qu'il sort avec une fille de quatre ans son aîné. Une ex d'Eiri, comme il se doit. « Il faut dire que plus Tatsuha grandit, plus il ressemble à son frère », a ajouté l'autre langue de vipère. De là à insinuer que la fille en question se rabattait sur le petit frère faute d'avoir eu le grand, il n'y avait qu'un pas. Que j'ai franchi allègrement. J'ai donc joué les Tôma en me rendant chez la dénommée Nana pour lui expliquer quelques notions au sujet du détournement de mineur. Elle a ricané vulgairement que pour un enfant, mon petit frère était « fort bien monté » et « qu'il savait y faire. » Quelques mots au sujet de procès, prison et accidents de voiture lui ont fort heureusement remis les idées en place. Quant à Tatsuha nous avons eu une explication fort déplaisante de laquelle il ressortait que puisque j'avais quitté la maison, je n'avais plus mon mot à dire sur ses fréquentations. Père, informé, s'est contenté de dire qu'il fallait bien que jeunesse se passe. Au fond, je crois que cela le flatte que ses fils aient du succès auprès de la gent féminine. Je ne suis même pas certaine qu'il se souvienne de l'âge de son plus jeune fils. Au dîner, il l'a appelé « Eiri » à un moment. Tatsuha s'est raidi comme s'il l'avait frappé, mais il n'a rien dit. J'ai eu mal au coeur pour lui, et après avoir débarrassé, je suis montée faire la paix avec lui. J'ai bravement ignoré les murs recouverts de plusieurs couches de portraits de Ryuichi Sakuma, sans parler des collections de CD étalées par terre. Je ne veux même pas savoir qu'il dort avec en guise de pyjama un tee-shirt taille XL de l'autre imbécile. Je me suis contentée de lui dire que je l'aimais beaucoup, et que je ne voulais que son bien. Il m'a répondu que c'était exactement ce que disait Tôma au sujet d'Eiri. Je n'ai pas su quoi lui dire, sur le moment. C'est vrai. Mais je prends en compte le fait qu'Eiri n'est pas une personne équilibrée, alors que je pensais que lui, si. Enfin, si on laisse de côté cette passion malsaine pour Sakuma. Eiri est resté un enfant, d'une certaine façon, alors que Tatsuha a mûri trop vite. L'un a besoin qu'on le prenne en charge, qu'on le rassure, alors que l'autre avance dans la vie en revendiquant son indépendance.

Je lui ai proposé de venir à Tôkyô le week-end prochain. C'est tout ce que je peux faire pour garder à notre famille un semblant de lien, à défaut de normalité.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Journal de Tôma Seguchi, 19 août 2009_

Le _Tôkyô Bay Music Fest_ a été un succès. Peu d'artistes étrangers en fin de compte mais deux invités américains et surtout de nombreux observateurs occidentaux qui pourront attester de la bonne tenue de l'événement. Un public nombreux s'est pressé pour assister au spectacle et il ne restait plus une seule place de libre, y compris dans les loges couvertes spécialement installées en hauteur. Le beau temps étant de la partie, la soirée a été un triomphe.

Mika était là aussi, en compagnie de Tatsuha – Eiri ayant décliné mon invitation, prétextant un surcroît de travail à l'approche de la date à laquelle il doit remettre son travail à son éditrice. C'est vrai qu'il a tendance à prendre du retard et se retrouve à faire des cadences infernales pour rattraper le temps perdu. Je n'aime pas l'idée qu'il passe des nuits blanches sur son ordinateur, à boire du café pour se tenir éveillé, cloîtré dans son appartement comme un reclus, à trimer sur son texte. Mais apparemment, il est incapable de travailler autrement.

Tatsuha, qui a bien changé depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, a soulevé l'hypothèse qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une excuse diplomatique afin d'échapper au concert car, selon lui, son frère n'en a « absolument rien à fiche » de la pop et du rock. Il ne perd rien pour attendre, cet insolent. En attendant, Mika l'a calotté et lui intimant de rester poli envers celui qui avait eu la gentillesse de lui offrir un billet qu'il n'aurait jamais pu se payer. Eh bien la prochaine fois, beau-frère ou pas, il devra mettre la main au porte-monnaie, comme tout le monde.

J'aurais aimé que Ryûichi fasse lui aussi partie du plateau mais il n'était pas disponible pour cette date. Après quelques explications embrouillées de sa part, c'est son manager qui a pris le relais et m'a annoncé, sans chercher à arrondir les angles, que Ryûichi participait à un grand spectacle produit par XMR et qu'entre une « soirée pyjama » et une « super méga party », son choix – traduire : le choix que _lui_ avait fait pour son poulain – avait été vite fait. Sur quoi, il s'est mis à rire.

J'ai eu quelques échos sur cet homme, un certain K, abréviation de Claude K Winchester. Un manager d'une efficacité redoutable mais aux méthodes plus que discutables. Il est marié à une actrice renommée, Judy Winchester, et l'on raconte que c'est lui qui a fait de la débutante qu'elle était une star mondialement connue. Je ne me fais donc pas de soucis pour Ryûichi mais j'apprécierai de la part de ce personnage un peu plus de respect envers moi et ma société, d'autant que sa femme et lui ont paru bien s'amuser à ma réception de mariage et ont contribué à démolir le buffet. Une « soirée pyjama », mon _Tôkyô Bay Music Fest_ ! Je le prends au mot. L'année prochaine, la programmation sera fastueuse et Ryûichi en fera partie.

_14 octobre _

Le nouveau roman d'Eiri vient tout juste de sortir et il s'arrache déjà. La critique est élogieuse et les médias spécialisés semblent enfin prendre conscience qu'Eiri n'est pas juste un bon coup médiatique mais un véritable auteur, même si son genre de prédilection reste la romance. Les gens paraissent avoir dépassé son physique de jeune premier pour voir en lui un auteur comme les autres, à l'écriture travaillée et au style d'une grande élégance. Évidemment, il se trouvera toujours des fâcheux pour prétendre que son succès n'est dû qu'à son apparence de beau garçon mais il a finalement obtenu une véritable reconnaissance. Lui prétend se moquer de ces « ragots imbéciles » mais je sais bien qu'en réalité il est immensément fier. Son physique quelque peu hors normes a toujours été un point sensible pour Eiri.

Ce n'en est pas un, néanmoins, pour les très nombreuses demoiselles qui défilent chez lui. Il change de partenaire comme de chemise et je dois reconnaître que cela ne me plaît pas. Je conçois qu'il ait envie de profiter des à-côtés de sa célébrité mais… ce n'est pas bon pour son équilibre. Ce n'est pas de l'une de ces groupies énamourées dont il a besoin. Si seulement il pouvait enfin rencontrer quelqu'un qui saurait l'aimer pour ce qu'il est vraiment… D'une certaine manière il me fait penser à Ryûichi. Je ne le lui dirais jamais, ni à Mika : pour je ne sais trop quelle raison, tous les deux paraissent ne pas particulièrement l'apprécier.

_27 novembre_

On m'a parlé dernièrement d'un groupe appelé ASK. Cela ne fait pas très longtemps qu'ils ont percé mais l'on dit le plus grand bien d'eux. Effectivement, j'ai assisté à un de leurs concerts dans une petite salle de Shibuya et ils sont prometteurs. Je n'ai encore rien décidé à leur sujet, j'attends encore un peu pour voir de quelle manière ils se débrouillent. Leur chanteur m'a l'air plutôt arrogant et assez peu commode, mais si je viens un jour à les faire signer chez N-G il comprendra bien assez vite que le patron, c'est moi.

Je songe de plus en plus sérieusement à lancer N-G dans la production audiovisuelle. Je n'envisage pas, bien évidemment, de produire des longs-métrages, mais pour le moment le champ d'action de N-G se limite à l'édition de disques. J'ai franchi un pas avec le financement du _Tôkyô Bay Music Fest_ mais l'idée d'une émission consacrée à l'actualité musicale me tente de plus en plus. Une émission qui deviendrait incontournable et dans laquelle tout le monde rêverait de passer…

Sans parler de la production de vidéoclips et autres dérivés comme les enregistrements de concerts. Et pourquoi pas, à terme, la publication de magazines ? Le marché est vaste et je suis persuadé qu'il reste des secteurs à défricher.

N-G Visual, ça sonne bien…

XXXXXXXXXX

_Journal de Mika Seguchi, 19 décembre 2009_

Noriko m'a demandé hier si Tôma et moi comptions avoir un enfant. Je lui ai répondu que ce n'était pas à l'ordre de jour. Lorsque je vois le résultat que mon influence a eu sur mes deux frères, je ne me sens pas prête à endosser la responsabilité d'élever un autre être humain. Oh, je n'ai rien à redire quant à leur vie sociale. Eiri accède à la reconnaissance, sinon à la célébrité, en tant qu'auteur, ce qui est un résultat remarquable étant donnés son âge et son parcours scolaire. Quant à Tatsuha il se montre brillant dans ses études tout en aidant efficacement père au temple. Si l'on se place au plan sentimental, en revanche… Eiri multiplie les conquêtes d'un soir et les provocations. J'ai beau dire à Tôma d'arrêter de le fliquer parce que ça produit l'effet exactement inverse, mon cher mari ne parvient pas à se convaincre que le jeune homme qu'est à présent Eiri n'a plus rien à voir avec l'adolescent qu'il avait emmené aux États-Unis. Même si celui refait surface de façon sporadique et totalement incontrôlée. Les psychiatres sont des incapables. Ni leurs discours ni leurs médicaments n'ont le moindre effet. Le seul à pouvoir percer parfois la bulle dans laquelle il s'est enfermé, en dehors de Tôma, c'est Tatsuha. Disons qu'il ne se fait pas _tout de suite_ mettre à la porte. Je me demande si je dois m'en réjouir au vu des résultats. Loin des yeux paternels, mon petit frère s'encanaille. Logique si l'on songe que son modèle, dans la vie, c'est soit un chanteur doué de cinq ans d'âge mental, soit un écrivain sociopathe. Les deux collectionnant les conquêtes comme d'autres les bouchons de bouteille.

Pour résumer le problème, Eiri dit toujours non, et Tatsuha toujours oui. Eiri refuse de façon systématique tout ce qu'on lui propose (c'est toujours lui qui va chercher les filles, non l'inverse), Tatsuha accorde ses faveurs à quiconque le lui demande, et je soupçonne cette mansuétude de s'étendre à la gent masculine (père en aurait un arrêt cardiaque s'il savait). J'ai tenté de le persuader que cette attitude ne lui apporterait rien de bon. Il ne m'a pas écoutée. En revanche ce qu'il m'a répondu m'a laissée sur le flanc : « Pourquoi je ne donnerais pas mon corps à qui le veut, vu que de toutes façons tout le monde s'en fout ? » Après une petite enquête de ma part, il s'avère que cette petite crise vient de notre père, qui lui a affirmé un soir après avoir bu trop de saké (je lui connaissais un penchant pour la boisson, mais là il avait dû forcer la dose) qu'il « n'était qu'une pâle copie d'Eiri qui n'aurait même pas dû exister ». J'avoue que j'ai vu rouge. J'ai téléphoné au vieux pour lui demander si son but dans la vie était de traumatiser ses fils. Il m'a affirmé ne se souvenir de rien et a tenté de m'attendrir avec son numéro du « Je me fais vieux, je ne sais plus toujours ce que je dis, j'aimerais tant avoir mes enfants à mes côtés… » Vu ce qu'il leur sort, à ses enfants, qu'il ne s'étonne pas qu'ils hésitent à lui rendre visite. Selon Tatsuha toutefois, ses problèmes de santé ne sont pas totalement imaginaires. J'aimerais qu'il fasse la paix avec Eiri une fois pour toute, cela ne pourrait que leur faire du bien à tous les deux – du moins s'il daigne abandonner cette histoire ridicule de fiançailles avec la fille Usami. C'est d'autant plus regrettable que la petite Ayaka est une gentille fille et que, toujours d'après Tatsuha, elle s'est complètement entichée de son « fiancé ». Je crains que la pauvre ne courre au devant d'une grande désillusion.

J'ai parlé à Tôma du problème, il s'est contenté de le balayer d'un revers de main en affirmant que Tatsuha était un gosse solide et qu'il n'en sortirait pas traumatisé pour si peu. D'un côté, il a raison, mais ce n'est que la partie émergée de l'iceberg. Je crois moi qu'Eiri est plus solide qu'il ne se l'imagine, et Tatsuha plus touché qu'il ne veut bien l'admettre. Quant à moi… je suis forte, je vais bien. Mais pour les enfants, je crois que je vais attendre encore un peu. Tôma n'en a pas parlé pour le moment. J'imagine que lui aussi à ses propres démons à surmonter, avec l'histoire de son frère. Je n'ose envisager à quel point il pourrait se montrer paranoïaque envers un enfant de sa propre chair. Et pourtant lorsque je me le figure portant entre ses bras notre bébé, cette image m'émeut plus que je ne l'aurais cru possible. Sans doute un jour parviendrons-nous à dépasser nos peurs, mais ensemble. Forcément ensemble.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Journal de Tôma Seguchi, 12 janvier 2010_

Tout va pour le mieux sur tous les plans depuis que cette nouvelle année a débuté. Tout au long de l'an dernier, N-G s'est enrichie de l'arrivée en ses rangs d'un certain nombre de nouveaux artistes, un sang neuf salutaire qui a assis encore un peu plus la société comme un vivier de nouveaux talents. Tous, je le sais bien, ne feront pas une grande carrière, car ils sont nombreux ceux qui se brûleront les ailes aux lumières trop vives de la célébrité ; mais l'image de N-G se bâtit aussi en partie sur ces jeunes ambitieux prêts à tout pour se faire une place dans un monde où la concurrence est féroce et tous les coups permis. C'est exactement ce que sont les ASK, ce jeune groupe sur lequel je suis prêt à miser gros. Leur chanteur, un dénommé Aizawa, n'a pas la langue dans sa poche et tire vers le haut ses deux collègues plus effacés. Ils peuvent faire de belles choses, j'en suis persuadé.

Sakano, de son côté, s'est mis en tête de partir à la recherche de sa propre perle rare. Il ne m'en a rien dit, bien sûr ; je suis persuadé qu'il cherche à me faire une surprise, il est tellement prévenant ! Du coup, je ne dis rien et je le laisse faire. Je suis plutôt curieux de voir quel sera son coup de cœur. En y songeant, je ne connais quasiment rien de ce brave Sakano. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il ne vit que pour son travail et qu'il va toujours au bout des choses quand il se lance dans une quelconque entreprise. Je crois même qu'il est sur une piste… Enfin, nous verrons.

_24 février 2010_

Le Vieux Uesugi recommence à faire des siennes. Mika ne s'est pas trop étendue sur le sujet – elle est toujours très réservée sitôt qu'il s'agit de sa famille mais je peux difficilement lui jeter la pierre dans la mesure où j'en fais autant – mais à ce qu'il paraîtrait, son père souffrirait de graves ennuis de santé. De quel ordre ? Difficile à déterminer mais suffisants pour nécessiter le retour d'Eiri à Kyôto afin d'y pratiquer une « passation de pouvoir » dans les règles. Moi qui croyais qu'il avait fini par se faire une raison… Je vois bien que Mika est partagée entre l'envie d'accourir à son chevet et l'envoyer au Diable une bonne fois pour toutes. Elle ne le fera jamais, évidemment… C'est pourtant tout ce que mériterait ce vieux bouc. Pourquoi ne veut-il pas laisser Eiri tranquille et faire de Tatsuha son héritier ? Le gamin est plus que désireux de lui succéder à la tête du temple et connaît déjà bien son affaire. Je ne comprends pas le pourquoi d'un tel entêtement.

Cela fait donc plusieurs week-ends que Mika se rend à Kyôto pour prendre soin de son moribond de père – qui est aussi mourant que moi, soit dit en passant, comme sa dernière maîtresse en date pourrait en attester. Eiri, lui, refuse de céder à ce chantage et son argumentation a beau manquer de finesse « Le vieux peut bien crever », a-t-il récemment déclaré à sa sœur, il n'en demeure pas moins qu'il a raison. Et voilà que cette histoire de fiançailles revient sur le tapis…

Dans un tout autre registre, Sakano s'est enfin risqué à me parler de l'artiste sur lequel il a jeté son dévolu ; il s'agit en fait d'un groupe, un duo plus exactement, assez éclectique dans ses influences musicales. Il est convaincu qu'en dépit de leur manque d'expérience, ils ont ce petit quelque chose qu'il faut pour aller loin.

_7 mars 2010_

J'ai assisté hier soir à un concert des ASK, et le fameux groupe amateur dont Sakano s'est entiché assurait la première partie. Pas trop mal d'ailleurs… mais l'important n'est pas là.

Dans la salle, il y avait Eiri.

J'ai cru au début que je me trompais mais c'était bien lui, adossé contre un mur dans le fond de la salle. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion d'aller lui parler car je suis arrivé en retard et il est parti aussitôt la première partie achevée. Mais le plus étrange… c'est qu'il semblait connaître le chanteur, un type surexcité appelé Shindô, si ma mémoire est bonne. Je ne savais pas qu'Eiri avait ce lycéen dans ses relations.

Je réalise qu'il y a toujours beaucoup de choses que j'ignore sur lui…

XXXXXXXXXX

_Journal de Mika Uesugi, 7 mars 2010_

Tôma est rentré survolté hier soir. Il paraît qu'il a vu Eiri à un concert de rock. J'ai commencé par l'assurer qu'il se trompait : contrairement à Tatsuha, Eiri mourrait plutôt que de mettre les pieds dans un lieu pareil. Mais il paraît que si. Il a vérifié auprès du chanteur du groupe. « Ses réponses confuses m'ont mis la puce à l'oreille. Il y a quelque chose de louche, je te dis. Enfin Mika, tu te rends compte ? C'est un lycéen ! Cette fois il va vraiment avoir des ennuis. » Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans cet état. Je ne sais pas quoi penser. J'ai du mal à imaginer qu'Eiri puisse entretenir une liaison avec un garçon, après l'affaire Kitazawa. Mais sait-on jamais. Il faut que je tire cette histoire au clair. Je vais téléphoner à Eiri pour lui fixer un rendez-vous.

_9 mars _

Je n'y crois pas, cet enfoiré m'a laissé un message pour annuler notre rendez-vous ! Il cherche clairement à m'éviter, là. Il doit craindre que je ne remette le sujet « sauvez papa » sur le tapis, et il a raison : d'après Tatsuha, l'état de santé de notre géniteur n'est cette fois pas feint. Enfin le problème principal reste toutefois ce lycéen. Tant qu'il s'agissait de filles majeures, même tarifées, j'ai fermé les yeux. Là, c'est pousser la provocation trop loin. Cela suffit, je vais aller le coincer chez lui.

_(Même jour, plus tard)_

Coïncidence ou signe du destin, je suis arrivée devant chez Eiri en même temps que ce gamin. Il avait le doigt appuyé sur la sonnette comme s'il attendait là depuis des heures, et l'air bien trop jeune.

« C'est bien toi Shindô du lycée Tohoku ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a dans la tête, Eiri ? »

Il a au moins eu la décence de paraître gêné. Et ça ne s'est pas arrangé lorsque Eiri a fait son apparition en mode : « Je t'attendais, Shûichi, entre vite. » Mon cher frère m'a regardée bien en face en m'affirmant que c'était bien au concert du gamin qu'il était allé. Et encore plus en commençant à le tripoter en dépit du fait que celui-ci ne savait manifestement plus où se mettre.

J'ai poussé le bouchon, juste pour voir.

« Tu veux dire que ce môme est plus important que moi, Eiri ? »

Et j'ai vu. La façon dont ses yeux ont brillé lorsqu'il m'a répondu :

« Exact. Ça te pose un problème ? »

Le défi, oui, mais pas seulement. Il y avait autre chose. Autre chose que j'avais désespéré d'y revoir un jour. J'ai lâché « Idiot », en tournant les talons pour masquer mon sourire. Qu'il me croit en colère. Cela ne le poussera que davantage vers ce gamin. L'esprit de contradiction a toujours très bien fonctionné, avec lui.

_(Encore plus tard)_

J'ai fait part à Tôma de mes conclusions. Que le gamin soit amoureux d'Eiri, il s'en fout. L'inverse, en revanche…

« Tu as dû te tromper. »

Mais je sais ce que j'ai vu. Et je peux le prouver.

« Il n'y a qu'à l'utiliser.

- Pardon ?

- Je te propose que nous rencontrions ce gamin, toi et moi. Tu pourrais lui proposer un contrat, ce que tu voudras, en échange d'un menu service.

- Du genre ?

- Convaincre Eiri de retourner voir notre père à Kyôto. Même moi, je n'y suis pas parvenue. S'il accepte pour ce gamin…

- … Mais s'il découvre que celui-ci a accepté un marché pour le manipuler…

- Tôma !

- Je suis d'accord. L'expérience ne pourra être qu'instructive. »

Je crois que nous n'avons pas fini d'entendre parler de cette histoire…

FIN

* * *

N-G Visual est un label apparaissant véritablement dans le manga.


End file.
